Sesshomaru and His Love
by ladytari
Summary: Kagome is now a widow. Sesshomaru vowed to Inuyasha that if something would happen to him that he would take care of Kagome, since she is his sister-in-law. He would had an obligation to her anyway. Will love bloom? Or will they stay apart? Also there's also an unexpected surprise for Sesshomaru. There'll be a new foe to contend with. Who is it? *WARNING: THERE WILL BE LEMONS!
1. Introduction

Introduction

It has been almost four and a half years since the defeat of their greatest enemy, Naraku. Inuyasha and Kagome married after she returned from the time of her birth. Sango and Miroku also married and quickly started having children soon after their victory over Naraku, Kohaku and Kirara were still slaying dangerous demons and helping to protect Kaede's little village. Kaede, herself, still carry on her priestly duties and teaching Kagome how to control her spiritual powers, to make remedies for almost ever thing for headaches and many other ailments, casting spells, and much more. Shippo had returned to the village after he mastered his demon powers. He wanted to help his mother in every way possible.

As for Sesshômaru, he decided to settle down in his lands. He had returned to the palace of his fathers and started to get things ready to bring Rin to her new home. After all she deserved to have a stable home after everything that happened to her before and after the war over the Shikon no Tama. He also had Jaken be their messenger. He would travel to and fro to deliver letters and/or presents for Rin. Sometimes, though, Sesshômaru would visit Rin and would give her gifts. He would even visit Kagome because he found that he enjoyed their conversions together. He tried to be nice to Inuyasha, for Kagome's sake. Sometimes, they would start arguing and then it would turn into sparring matches.

They lived their lives as peacefully until...

AN: Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

Fan fiction & OCs © kamorris


	2. Death of Her First Love

Chapter I-Death of Her First Love

One night after a battle against many less powerful youkai and a few of mid-powerful youkai, Kagome was in mourning. Sango and Kaede stayed in Kaede's hut, where Kagome and Inuyasha also stayed in. They were there to console their friend and also mourn for...yes...for Inuyasha. He died while fighting to protect Kagome, their village, and its people. It seemed like he would have been find because he was always so strong and came out of battle with hardly any major injuries, but something unexpected happened...

Kagome recalled the events of what happen earlier that day. She still couldn't fathom it. It was a slap in the face. It reminded her that life was short especially in the Feudal Era. It happened so fast that it was still blurry within her mind. All she could remember was...

**A FLASHBACK BEGINS... **

_**"Inuyasha, we must evacuate the women and children before the demons reach us!"**_

_**"I know! I know! They're coming quickly than we thought they would. I had hope that Shippo and that damn imp get to that icy bastard here before they arrived, but we are wrong! We had no choice, but to fight them; with or without Sesshômaru!"**_

Inuyasha quickly turned to Kagome and continued,_**"But that doesn't mean that you can't go!"**_

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him and continued on, **"Look, I know you want to stay and fight with me, but those demons are not what we are used to fighting. There is something different but I couldn't tell what it is right now. You need to take them as far from here as possible. Take Kaede and Miroku! They will help defending them while Sango, Kohaku, Kirara and I will defend the village!"**

_**"But...But Inuyasha I don't want to leave you!"**_

_**"You need to go now!"**_He yelled before he kissed her. _**"NOW GO AND DON'T LOOK BACK WENCH!"**_

Miroku kissed Sango and told her to return to him afterwards. She nodded. Kaede and Miroku pulled Kagome towards them as they were running with the women and children while the men were stayed behind and help defend their village even though that they knew that there were no chances in hell that they themselves were to survive, but there morality was high, because of the brave hanyou and his friends.

Miroku said to Kagome,_**"It will be alright. Inuyasha's strong. He was strong when we defeated Naraku and he's stronger today than he was then. A bunch of demons as these are won't be a problem for him. Besides, Sango, Kohaku, and Kirara are with him."**_

She just nodded and continued to run out of their village into the forest ahead.

**A Flashback Ends...**

Kagome said as her tears were rolling down her face,_**"I can't believe it. I can't believe that Inuyasha's dead. It's unfathomable."**_

Suddenly a thought in the mind,** "Hey, where was Sesshômaru? I thought that we send out Shippo and Jaken to fetch him. Where is he? Why he wasn't there helping him? Why?"**

Sango said also with tears in her eyes,_** "Shippo and Jaken did indeed go to fetch Sesshômaru." **_

She paused for a moment and then continued,_** "It was too late when they returned with Sesshômaru. I am so sorry Kagome, but they got here too late when he had fallen." **_

Kagome started crying even more. Sango came, held Kagome in her arms, and started rocking her like she was her own child crying.

Kaede also had tears in her eyes, but she went outside because she knew that everyone was worried about Kagome. Even the great Inu-daiyoukai was worried about Kagome. He was, of course, worried and concerned for his ward, Rin, whenever he arrived. He finished off the rest of the demons before he went to her to see if she was injured or not. Rin assured him that she was alright because Kagome wouldn't let anything hurt her. She was only worried about her mother-like friend.

Rin asked,_** "Is Lady Kagome alright?"**_

Kaede answered,_**"She's still grieving. It will take a while for her to get over the shock of Inuyasha's death, but in the end, she'll be fine. She's strong. Miroku, Sango is still in there consoling Kagome. I think it would be best if you return to your hut with your children and rest. They have a horrible and chaotic day."**_

Miroku responded, _"__**You're right, Lady Kaede. I don't want my lady to worry about the children while she's taking care of Kagome, but please have her come home to rest as well. I know that she loves Kagome, but she, too, will need to rest."**_

_Kaede said,__** "You have my word, Miroku. Good night."**_

_**"Good night to you, too, Lady Kaede."**_

Sesshômaru was going to go inside the hut, but he decided that now wasn't the time to disturb them. He turned around and he saw little Rin with tears in her eyes. He squat down to Rin and console her. He knew that she got close to his stubborn hanyou of a half-brother. As soon as his arms were around Rin, she started letting all her tears pouring out.

He said with a soft voice,_**"I know Rin. Just cry, my little Rin. I know it hurts." **_

Rin stiffed and said, _**"This Rin will miss Lord Inuyasha. He may have been grumpy most of the time, but he had had a good and kind heart. He was always nice to this Rin. He had protected me while you were gone and... and... And,"**_ she started up her tears again and continued,_** "...and this Rin will always love and miss Lord Inuyasha!"**_ Sesshômaru just stayed there rubbing back and consoling her as best as he could.

Meanwhile in the hut, Kagome stopped crying when she heard Rin crying. She asked Sango if she could ask Rin to come in. Sango nodded, went out of the hut, and to her surprise she saw the Icy Lord consoling Rin. She walked up to them. Rin looked up to Sango and asked while tears were still surfacing,_** "Is...is...is Ka...Kagome alright?" **_

Sango looked at her with sad eyes and said to Rin, **"If it's alright with Lord Sesshômaru, Kagome would like to see you. She hasn't seen you since after the battle."** Rin looked at her lord and he nodded in agreement.

_**"This Rin would love to see her mother-friend,"**_ she said as she tried to smile.

_**"Slayer, do you think that I would be able to see the miko?"**_

_**"I don't know I would have to ask. Wait there," **_she commanded. She went inside with Rin ask Kagome the same question that Sesshômaru had asked her.

She returned outside and continued,_** "Kagome said that you may. I will be going home. I know Miroku needs me now, too, so will you tell her that I went home to Miroku and my children?"**_

Sesshômaru answered, _**"Yes, I will, slayer. Go home and be with your family. I will make sure that she'll be taken care of." **_

Sango nodded and turned to the direction that her hut was located. He walked inside the hut followed by Kaede.

Kaede said,_**"Well, you, three. I will be heading for bed. Will there is anything else for me to do for you, Kagome?"**_ Kagome shook her head 'no'.

Kaede continued,_**"Very well, then. Good night."**_

_**"Goodnight."**_

Kagome's voice was a dry and harsh for all the crying that she had been doing for a while now. She held Rin into her arms and was rocking her like Sango had done to her earlier and then she fell soundly to sleep. She laid Rin next to Shippo, who cried himself to sleep earlier, covered them up because it was getting chilly for them.

It was only Kagome and Sesshômaru still awake now. Kagome was going to say something, but Sesshômaru had spoken up first, _**"Kagome... The slayer said that she needed to go home and comfort her husband...,"**_ He paused**, "**_**... I'm...sorry. I wish that I've come sooner..."**_

He was cut off by Kagome standing up and walked outside, which that annoyed him quite a bit. He stood and walked out. He saw Kagome, but she started to run away from him. He sped towards her until he was in front of her.

She yelled at him,_ "__**Why...why you haven't come sooner than you did? I know you could move faster than that. Did you deliberately slow your pace when you were coming?"**_

By this time she started hitting him with both of her fists, crying and screaming at him.

She continued, _**"Why? Why, you bastard? Why you didn't come quicker than that you did? Why, Sesshomaaaruuuu?" **_

She stopped hitting him and started to fall on her knees and crying again. He bent down on his knees and started to console her. He went through her black, silky hair with his hand. He knew that she would blame him, but he knew that she was hurting. After all, she's been married to the whelp for only a year and six months.

He said in a soft and gentle voice, which Kagome never heard that tone from his voice before,_** "I know, miko. Let it all out. Let it all out. I know it hurts." **_

After he said that she looked up at him. She saw something unexpected, that she thought she would never see him ever do. He was tearing up. She saw tears in his eyes, but he was holding them back.

She thought to herself,_** 'This is unexpected, but why is he crying? He still have that emotionless face, but if you looked in his eyes. It would tell you a different story.'**_

Sesshômaru said,_** "Like I said earlier before you rudely walked away from me before I could say anymore to you. I am so sorry, miko. Whenever the kit and I arrived, he suffered a fatal wound and died quickly..."**_

Kagome was going to interrupt him again, but he put his finger on her lips and he continued, **"Shh...Let me finish before you yell and hit me some more..**.." He sighed, "**...I would have revived him with the Tenseiga, but I was warding off those worthless demons and whenever I finally got to him. It was too late. I am really sorry that I couldn't bring him back to you."**

Kagome starred into his eyes. She found that he was truly sorry. Then she sniffed said while tears still rolling down her cheeks,_** "I...I forgive you, Sesshômaru. I am sorry that I accuse you of not coming here quickly. I knew that you would come for Rin whenever she'd been in danger."**_

_**"Not only Rin, miko, but you, too,"**_ he said as he remove the tears off of her cheek with his thumb, _**"I believe that we should return to the hut to get some rest because tomorrow he'll be put to rest."**_ Kagome nodded and they returned to the hut. He was still consoling her until she felt asleep and he followed soon after.


	3. The Burial

Chapter II- The Burial

Everyone, in the village, went out of their huts to start the burial ceremony. Well, everyone, but Kagome. She was still in her sleeping bag; sleeping. Sesshômaru, as usual, woke up early in the morning to get things started before they would put his brother's body to rest. But his wife needed to be there to start washing his body and dress him in his usual attire. Of course, this would be the last intimate moment for the widow before they would begin the funeral rituals for sending his soul to the Afterlife, where his mother, his father, and even his very first love, Kikyo would be when he arrive there. Normally, a demon would automatically turn to dust after they died, but since Inuyasha was a hanyou. His body would have to be burn. Finally, there will be nothing but ashes and charred bones, his body would suddenly turn to dust, afterwards.

Sango walked inside the hut, then walked into her room and try to wake her up but...

_**"NO, LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO GET UP! JUST GO AWAY!"**_

_**"But, Kagome, you need to prepare Inuyasha's body for burial as soon as possible."**_

_**"NO, GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO DO IT. OKAY."**_

_**"You must, Kagome. You are the only family that he has. Now come with me outside."**_

_**"NO I WON'T! BESIDES I AM NOT THE ONLY FAMILY THAT HE HAS ANYWAY! REMEMBER SESSHOMARU! GET HIM TO DO IT! I AM NOT LEAVING MY BED!"**_

Sesshômaru heard her yelling from the inside of the hut. He walked inside and asked, _**"What's the meaning of this ruckus?"**_

Sango was startled when Sesshômaru spoke up._** "Oh, my Lord, you had scared me...Kagome won't get out of her room."**_

_**"THAT'S RIGHT! I WON'T AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU OR ANYBODY COULD TELL ME OTHER WISE!**_

Uh...oh...Kagome shouldn't have said that because...

The great Daiyoukai just shook his head, thought, and smirked to himself, _**"She's so stubborn."**_

He just walked into her room followed by Sango and then Kagome started yelling, _**"WHAT THE HELL, SESSHOMARU! WHO SAID THAT YOU COULD JUST WALTZ RIGHT INTO MY ROOM LIKE YOU OWN THE DAMN PLACE?"**_ Sesshômaru didn't say a thing to her._** "GET OUT! GET OUT NOW, YOU BASTARD!"**_

She just completely ignored Sango. He just holding her shoulders while Sango, who was putting Kagome's mourning kimono on her, and was keeping her from struggling and hurting herself while they are getting her ready to go and do her one last duty as Inuyasha's wife before putting him to rest. In truth, Kagome didn't want to do this because if she did then it was really real and not some terrible nightmare.

When they finished, Kagome yelled once more at Sesshômaru as Sango left and giggling inside,_** "ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?"**_

_**"Yes, I am."**_

_**"WELL, GO TO HELL! I AM STILL NOT DOING THIS!"**_

_**"I'd already been there and done that. And yes you are."**_

_**"LIKE HELL I WILL!"**_

_**"You will do it and you must."**_

_**"NO! I WON'T DO THAT!"**_

_**"Why are you being so foolish?"**_

_**"WHY WOULD YOU CARE? YOU NEVER REALLY LIKED YOUR OWN BROTHER. YOU ARE PROBABLY HAPPY THAT HE'S GONE NOW!" **_Sesshômaru just shook his head and continued;_** "Now why would this Sesshômaru be happy if my brother wasn't around?"**_

_**"YOU'D ALWAYS HAD HATED HIM! THAT'S WHY!"**_

_**"This one would never wish ill-will towards any family member, even if they deserved it. And I am not implying that Inuyasha did either."**_

Kagome just stared into his eyes and she knew that he wasn't lying. Sesshômaru knew she was just keeping from doing the inevitable.

He finally said,_** "You are only denying yourself to heal when you are doing this foolish act, miko. Do you think Inuyasha would want you to act this way? If I know him like I think I do, then the answer is no. He would want you to do this for him. To be the last person to have touch his flesh before being wrapped up and finally burn until he turned into dust."**_

Kagome didn't yell anything back to him because she knew that he was right. She finally said calmly,_** "I know, but I just don't want to do it alone. I already feel alone now since yesterday. Can...Can...**_(She paused because she wouldn't think that he would do it anyway, but she just had to try it.)_**...Can you help me? I mean, getting him dress and wrapped up."**_

Sesshômaru lift up his eye-brow and said, _**"I'll be honor to help you, miko. I'll do anything that's within my power help you feel better."**_

_**"Thank you, Sesshômaru."**_

She looked at her funerary attire, which was a black kimono with white hems, and started to smooth out the wrinkles as she and Sesshômaru walked out of the hut. Everyone in the village looked at her with pity in their eyes. She could feel their gazes on her. She wondered if they would always look at her like that. She didn't like it one bit of it, but at the same time, she knew that they were in mourning as well. After all, Inuyasha was the main protector and a sort of leader, second to Kaede, of the village. They walked to the outskirts of the village where there was a small hut for preparing a dead body for their funeral. Kagome wanted so badly to avoid coming inside this particular hut, which held her late husband's body. She doesn't really know if she could even look at him. She doesn't want to look at him because there was still blood present on his body, but now it had dried onto his rough and rugged skin. Kaede already took off his red haori and the rest of his kimono that was made from a fire rat. She also had washed them before the blood would dry and placed them beside his body for Kagome to dress him.

The only thing that was still on his lifeless body was the rosary, which contained and controlled his violent nature. Kagome never thought that she would one day take that accursed...well accursed rosary in Inuyasha's mind, but a blessing to Kagome and their friends. Whenever Inuyasha had cross a line or really made Kagome angry. She would always 'sit' him. Whenever Sesshômaru was around when Inuyasha made her angry. She would say 'sit' and instantly he plopped on the ground below which had always amused Sesshômaru...well not only him, but everyone else as well... whenever he messed up and pissed Kagome off.

They laugh internally every time that had happened. Kagome knelt down on the floor and smirked as she looked at it.

She said as she took the rosary off around his neck, _**"Well, Inuyasha, I guess you don't need this anymore. I don't think that I need to 'sit' you, where you'll be going, my love. I bet you would say, 'About damn time wench!'"**_

She let out a little laugh as her tears starting to roll down her fair white cheeks. She turned and sees if Sesshomaru was still there. He was. He also had a smirked on his face after she'd said that.

_**"I don't think I could do this," **_said Kagome as she was shaking her head while holding the rosary inside her hands squeezing them tightly.

Sesshomaru said, _**"Yes, you can, because you are strong. I'll be standing here until you need me to help you."**_

She nodded in agreement as she walked towards to him and asked,_** "Can you hold these for me until I finish?"**_

_**"Of course, I'll be delighted to, miko."**_

He looked at them in his palms and thought, "_**I wonder, how many times did Kagome used them to 'sit' him. Probably many times, while they were together during shard-searching; battling against and defeated that sadistic bastard Naraku; and then afterwards."**_

He smiled inwardly of the thought and closed his clawed hand and continued to watch Kagome while she prepared Inuyasha's body for the funerary ritual later on.

_**"Thank you."**_

She returned to Inuyasha's side and got the cloth that was already soaking in warm water lying next to his body on the floor. She began washing his silver hair with the wash cloth, his face, his neck, his shoulders, his chest, his torso, his upper and inner thighs, his lower legs, and finally his feet. She also mixed fragrant oils of myrrh and frankincense and began to rub the mixture gently over his body. She looked at his fire rat robes and asked Sesshomaru.

_**"Can you help me clothe him?"**_

He nodded, walked up around the other side of his brother's body, and then he bent down in front of her. Firstly, they put his umanoribakama hakama and his koshi ita on him. Secondly, they put on his fundoshi on him. Thirdly, they tied his obi on around his waist. Finally, they put his haori on him. Kagome grabbed a brush to brush his long, beautiful, silver hair as Sesshomaru held him up. Then, he laid him down the already spread linen sheet that was beneath Inuyasha's body. Kagome pull the cloth from the opposite side of herself to her and tucked it underneath his body until it was smoothed out. Sesshomaru did the same thing, but vice versa. They spread another linen sheet, but this one would be above his body. Then they repeated the ritual again until the only thing to do was to fold and tied the ends of his body. Kagome still had tears falling while she was doing this funerary ritual with Sesshomaru helping her do the dressing and wrapping of the body.

Sesshomaru walked over to the other side of Kagome and held out a hand for her to grab on to pull her up off of the floor. She didn't hesitate to grab his hand.

She said as she sniffed,_** "Thank you for helping me, Sesshomaru, especially since you didn't had to help me out." **_

He said while using both of his thumbs wiped away the tears from Kagome's cheeks, _**"This Sesshomaru was happy to help you, miko."**_

She smiled and he continued,_** "You should go get Shippo to come in and help me pick up and put him on the funerary stretcher. So we could carry him out to his funerary bond-fire mound and then to put him into his final resting place."**_

She nodded and walked out of the hut, called Shippo over and told him to help Sesshomaru carry Inuyasha's body to the funerary bond-fire mound, which was shaped like a flatbed that was raised from the ground. It also had extra wooden logs and very large rocks encircling the mound.

After Shippo and Sesshomaru carried Inuyasha to the mound, everyone paid their respects. Kagome saw what their friends were wearing for the funeral. Shippo and Rin were wearing a simple black kimono. Sesshomaru had on a black funerary kimono that was embroider with silky silver string and it also had the emblem of the Lord of the Western Lands on it. Sango just had on a black kimono as well as her children while Miroku had on his usual monk robes. Kaede had a similar funerary kimono that Kagome wore.

Miroku and Kaede spoke of his funerary and burial rites as there was people crying around, but Kagome was wore out from crying. It was like she couldn't cry any longer. She just try to comfort Shippo and Rin, while Sesshomaru was consoling Kagome. Sango was comforting her children while Miroku was comforting Kaede. Kagome grabbed a torch and set it on flames. She said before setting the mound on fire, _**"May you rest in peace, my love."**_

She gave him a final kiss on his lips, and then she set the mound on fire. The mound instantly came to a very good blaze.

While the mound was burning, everyone was being served with a farewell dinner that Sesshomaru had it catered with his chefs and the sub-cooks. There was enough to feed a small army. It also served Inuyasha's favorite food: ramen. Over dinner, Kagome and her friends just shared their memories that they had had with Inuyasha whether it was good or bad. It didn't matter. Even some villagers had fond memories of the hanyou. Sesshomaru just listened and laughed...yeah he actually laughed, which was a welcoming sound to the ears of Rin and Kagome, especially whenever his brother got in trouble with Kagome. Sesshômaru's servants told him that the body is ready to be transport to anywhere the hanyou desired to place to rest at. Kagome knew that Inuyasha would desire to rest near his mother, Izayoi. It was only close friends and family that traveled to where his mother's resting place was located and set his ashes near his mother's tomb.

Miroku said,_** "May you find peace my friend in the Afterlife and someday we all will be reunited under the watchful eyes of the Kami." **_

Then they returned to the village, Kagome said, _**"I think that I need to tell my family, also to spend time with them. It had been a while since I had seen them. I know my brother will miss him that's for certain."**_

Rin asked,_** "Are you coming back Lady Kagome?"**_

_**"Of course I am. This is my home. I had always felt like I belonged here than in my birth era."**_

Sango asked,_** "How long are you going to stay?"**_

_**"I don't know, maybe for a week or two. I need time to be by myself for a while. I need time to reflect on my life, that I'd with Inuyasha and then moved on from there. I guess. It's hard to tell, but I'll definitely return. I promise."**_

With that, Sesshomaru and Kagome walked to the Bones-Eater Well. He said,_** "I'll be returning to my palace. I need to settle Rin there. And I need to tell you something before you go to your birth era."**_


	4. Expect the Unexpected

Chapter III-Expect the Unexpected

Sesshomaru needed to tell Kagome something that was important that could change all of their lives forever, but wasn't sure how to explain it to her.

He just went out and says it._** "Miko, there is something that this one wishes to tell you and by no means that you have to answer to this one immediately, but this wasn't really my idea."**_

Kagome just looked at him with wondering eyes. He continued as he was hoping for a right answer,_** "Miko, around the end of the Shikon no Tama war against Naraku, Inuyasha unexpected asked something of this Sesshomaru to do if he were to ever die..."**_

Sesshomaru was cut off by her voice had spoken up,_** "He would want you to protect me, right?" **_His eyes were widening as if she was telepathic whenever she'd said that. He nodded in acknowledgement.

_**"Yeah, he asked me one time before our final battle against Naraku, what I would do if he would have died during battle or something. I was dumbfounded by that question that I didn't know what to say. I didn't even want to think about things like that. Of course, I just told him that he would never leave me like that unprotected because that was what his main duty was to me. To protect me from all dangers, which ironically he caused me the most harm of what he was doing to me back then. I didn't even gave him an answer to that question because at that time I felt like he was as strong as you were, well at least that was what I thought anyways. I'm sorry...so what were you going to ask me?**_"

_**"Oh, yes..."**_He recalled on that bizarre night.

**The Flashback Begins...**

Inuyasha's and Sesshômaru's packs were travelling together at some point of their pursuit of the jewel shards and that bastard Naraku.

One night, out of the blue, Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru this question went they were alone at the time with an unusual gentle tone, _**"Sesshomaru, can I ask you something?"**_

Sesshomaru turned to him as if he was going to do whatever he asks of him anyways, but at the same time he was curious of what was he going to ask and then he motioned him to continue, _**"If I died during the battle, would you take Kagome as one of your wards or something? You know... to protect her. Look I know that you hate me, but don't hate Kagome because of me. She doesn't deserve that. I know that you are a great protector especially towards that little girl, Rin."**_

Sesshomaru wasn't expected this at all. Usually, he would just insult and belittling him as usual, but.._**."I would be honor to, little brother."**_

Inuyasha also wasn't expected this. He thought he would say 'Hell no' or something. Inuyasha was now curious and thought to himself, _**"Could it be that he's interested in Kagome?"**_ He just had to ask this question. _**"Why would you take her in? I thought that she was your enemy or is it that you just had some sort of fondness for her?"**_

_**"The miko is a pleasant to be around. She's not noisy, smelly as you are hanyou. Another thing, my little Rin adores Kagome. She's like a mother or a big sister to her,"**_ said Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha seemed to be satisfied with that answer._** "Oh... thanks. Now I could go in peace knowing she would be in a safe place if I happened to die on that day."**_

_**"No thanks are necessary. I would take her in even if you hadn't asked."**_

_**"Why would you do that? Do you have some feelings for her? Will do you, Sesshomaru?"**_

_**"I don't have to have any attachment to her, in order to invite her into my home. She's family, you know. It's this one's duty to provide for the widow of a family member. It's nothing more than that."**_

"_**Why you hadn't taken in me and my mother into your home, at the time of our father's untimely death?"**_

Sesshomaru glared at him for a moment and said, _**"That was none of your concern, hanyou. I would suggest that you don't speak of the past anymore. What was done is done. So get over it, if you don't drop it, then I will change my mine. It's up to you, little brother. Don't you want her to live in peace? Or do you want her to be with that wolf youkai?"**_

He didn't really mean it. He would take her in anyway, even if he hadn't asked because it was one of his duties to take care of the late family members love ones, even if they were human, but Inuyasha wouldn't know that before he asked him, but he did have a point, though. Sesshomaru knew he has failed their father whenever he hadn't taken in Izayoi and Inuyasha after his death. At that time though, he simply didn't care, but one day he would make up for his failure. No way or another, he would right the wrongs of what he didn't do, not just for their father, but for himself as well.

Inuyasha thought about his harsh words. He believes he would actually do that just to spite him. Her safety comes first, and then their chaotic past does. He finally said,_ "You're right...we can't change the past, but to reflect on it, learn our mistakes, and then move forward with our lives. Of course I want her to live the rest of her days peacefully happy until she died. And HELL NO! I don't want that mangy wolf getting his hands on Kagome! Over my dead body he will! I would whether you to take her as a mate than that mangy bastard!" _Sesshomaru smirked in the inside at what he said.

**The Flashback Ends...**

Kagome was shocked that what he just said. She'd never expected that from Inuyasha.

She asked,_** "Can I think on that? I mean, everything has happened fairly quickly. Like I said before, I need time to reflect on things."**_

_**"I understand miko. There's no rush. Take your time on reflecting on yourself before making any decisions. I don't want you to make rash and/or irrational decisions."**_

_**"Thank you, Sesshomaru. I really appreciate it. I'll see you in two weeks. Can you tell Rin and Shippo not to worry? I plan on not going anywhere."**_

_**"In two weeks, then."**_

_**"Yes, two weeks."**_ With that, she jumped into the well.


	5. To The Modern Times & Back Again

Chapter IV: To the Modern Times & Back Again

As Kagome climbed up the ladder in the well, that she could easily climbed up without any difficulties. As soon as she got to the shrine's slide door, she slowly opened it up to see if there were any visitors.

She sighed in relief,_** "Thank Kami. I hope I don't have to see any of my friends here while I am visiting, especially Hojo. It's already hard enough that I have to tell them that Inuyasha had passed on. It'll break my brother's heart because he had always looked up to him and enjoyed his company while we were here to visit them every month."**_

She stepped outside of the shrine and walked towards to the house and that's when she heard somebody's voice calling her name.

_**"Oh great...I should have known that my luck wasn't this good..." **_

She sighed and then turned to the source of the voice. It was Hojo, the very person she'd really don't want to see. She just hoped that he finally moved on and find somebody to receive and return his feelings.

_**"Hi, there...Ka...go...me,"**_ he said while noticing what attire she was wearing and continued,_** "So did you decide to become a priestess?"**_

_**"Yes, I found that I had a knack for the spiritual arts. Why are you surprised? My family had been priests to this shrine for generations."**_

_**"Well, I thought...**_ (He shook his head and decided to change the subject)_**...Are you visiting your family? The last time that I was here, your family said that you were travelling with some people all over the country."**_

Kagome was shocked to hear this, but..._**"Yes, my companions and I were travelling around the country to help those who were in need...**_ (she hesitant a little)_**...I came only to tell my family that my husband had passed on." **_

_**"Oh my, I am so sorry to hear that. Your brother told me that you'd got married. I was surprised because it seemed to be too fast since you'd told me one time that you would want to go to college. Are you going to stay awhile? Maybe we could go out sometime..." **_He was interrupted by Kagome. She sighed and said...

_**"For only two weeks. And isn't it too soon to ask someone out? Especially, after one who'd just lost someone that one had lost by death. Jeez...Hojo. I thought that you had more class than that. By the way, no, I don't want to go out with you. I can't believe that you hadn't move on. Maybe I should have made myself clearer in the past, that I had no interest in you in that way. I like you only as a friend, nothing more than that."**_

Hojo looked insulted when she'd finished,_** "Well, it seems that you don't want me, but Kagome... you will live to regret that decision because I could have made all your dreams come true." **_

With that he turned towards the exit and started to walked downstairs of that shrine. He thought that he made the last statement, but...

_**"You sounded so sure of yourself, Hojo, that you could have made me happy. However, you know nothing about me to think that. You're so arrogant and ignorant at that. You're the one who couldn't take the hint that I wasn't interested in you. It was only my girlfriends convinced you otherwise. I turned you down many, many times. I came to the point where I wished to never see my 'friends' anymore. All of you thought that you knew me, but in reality you had known nothing."**_

With that, he just walked away without looking back and good riddance, too. He was getting on her last nerve. Although what he did for her during school was appreciated and also bring things that could have healed my false ailments was a comforting thought, but it was annoying.

Every time that he'd done that she felt like she was helpless even though she wasn't really ill. She was too independent, that needing someone to take care of her like she was this fragile, porcelain doll, that she got to a point where she needed one to provide or protect her. Although, Inuyasha had done that for her, but the difference between him and Hojo is that Inuyasha knew that she could take care herself without him being there all the time.

Since she had been in the Feudal Era, that any fears that she'd before ever going through the time-spectrum had already dissipated. She became fearless. Whatever it came to youkai or any other evil beings, she'd display no fear.

Period.

The only thing that she truly fear was to lose someone that she loved and cared about. That was her true fear. She didn't fear getting sick, injured, or even death, which deep down in her very soul, that would be a welcoming thought, right then and there.

She went inside the house and saw her mother standing over the sink as she was washing dishes.

She said as her eyes started to be overflow with tears,_** "Momma...**_ (she sobbed as her mother turned around and surprised to see her daughter)_**...Momma, Inuyasha is gooonnneee."**_

Kagome fell on her knees wailing. She tried to hold back the tears in the Feudal Era, but she was mostly crying because everyone else was crying. She just cried with them, but this time those tears were from her grieving heart.

Her mother knelt down next to her and asked, _**"What happen to Inuyasha, Kagome?"**_

_**"He...he was slain. He died while protecting me and everyone else. There was a horde of less and mid powerful demons coming at us from all around. He...he...told me to protect the women and children with Miroku and Kaede while he, Sango, and Kirara as well as the village's men stayed behind and fought. Shippo and Jaken, who was Sesshômaru's little messenger, went to fetch Lord Sesshomaru, but went they arrived it was too late. It was also too late for Tenseiga to revive Inuyasha."**_

Her mother was there to listen and comfort her daughter, while she, herself, was crying. She had always considered Inuyasha to be her son, even before Inuyasha and Kagome had finally got together after all that they'd been through. She knew how Kagome felt. After all, she, too, lost her husband shortly after Sota was born. Sota had never known his father. Kagome barely remembered what he'd looked like.

Her mother said, _**"Shh, my daughter. I know this hurts. It hurts me, not only because that you are hurting; it's because he was like my second son. It will take a while for you to heal, but always remember this, my daughter. He's in a much better and happier place. I know that he'll still be there for you even after death. You can always honor his memory anytime you want. All I want you to do is grieve for him. Cry as much as you like. If you want you can take a bubble bath, I'd just bought some lavender and chamomile bathing oils for you to use. It should help you relax."**_

_**"I think that I would just do that. Thanks mom."**_

_**"You're welcome, my dear daughter, now go and take your bath. Don't worry about telling Grandpa and Sota. I'll do that for you. So don't worry about that. Take your time with your bath."**_

_**"Thank you, mom," **_she said as she went up the stairs, while her mother was walking her up there to the bathroom.

She chuckled and said, _**"Silly girl, there's no need to thank me. I'm your mother. It's my duty as your mother to give you comfort and support in everything that you do. You'll understand someday whenever you'll have children of your own."**_

Kagome depression went deeper when her mother after she mentioned children. Her mother turned on the water on adjust to where she knew Kagome preferred water temperature, which had never change ever since she was an infant, to warm-hot. As her mother was adjusting the water, she was getting undressed and went in the warm-hot water, and then her mother put the bathing oils of lavender and chamomile.

_**"Kagome, just relax and take your time. There's no rush to get heal. Enjoy your bath."**_ Kagome just nodded. Then her mother went out of the bathroom as she closed the door behind her.

Kagome said to herself,_** "Children, huh. Like that would happen now. No one would want me now. Who would anyways? I would rather live the rest of my days alone. That way I would never again feel this pain that I am feeling at this moment."**_

Two weeks later, in the Feudal Era, Sesshomaru was in the study at his palace. He was contemplating on these feelings that he had been having for these past 4 and 1/2 years. Not only the feelings that he had for Rin, his ward, but also for Kagome, his half-brother's widow.

He'd remember when they first met. At that time, all he thought about was conquest and that haunting question that his father asked him moments before his death and that some question plagued my mind that seemed like an eternity,_** "Do you have someone to protect, Sesshomaru?"**_

Sesshomaru couldn't really fathom it, but at that time and place, it was both his inheritance and his pride as a daiyoukai, that he would definitely die for.

He saw his father's fall because of a human woman, which he thought that was why he had fallen so easily. He also thought that love and compassion were all weaknesses; it holds no strength within them.

That's one of the reasons that he sought out the Tetsusaiga, that it was indeed powerful and it could kill a thousand demons in one swing. He needed that power to achieve his goal of world conquest.

When he figured out where his father's tomb had been hidden all this time, he acquired the black pearl in which held the resting place of the Legendary Inu no Taisho and where the very thing that Sesshomaru was searching for 200 yrs. ever since his father's death.

He had always smirked every time he would think about that day because it was still amusing to him. He thought...

_**"Kagome didn't show any fear to this Sesshomaru when I first met her. I was dumbfounded that she was so fearless of me. She talked to me as an equal. I had to admit it then and even now that I liked that in an alpha female.**_

_**I believe that was when something started to stir inside of me and that the same time Inuyasha found whatever that was missing...he felt the need to protect Kagome with all of his heart and soul that made Tetsusaiga responded to that urge.**_

_**What also amused me then that she just pulled out of sword like it was no effort at all, that even I and that whelp, Inuyasha, couldn't had pulled it out of its seal.**_

_**I even covered her with my acid, at the time, yes, I was furious and wanted to kill her for her defiance, but Tetsusaiga protected her. She wasn't even burned and melted by the effects of it, which told me that she wasn't an ordinary human.**_

_**Then later on, I met Rin. I was merely testing the effects of Tenseiga. Father had told me that it could resurrect the dead, which at that time I found it unbelievable. So I tested it on Rin after she died. Something inside me stirs during that time; something other than merely testing it. **_

_**Perhaps my soul was more aware of the compassion and love that I had for the little girl than my mind was then. I found that I do indeed love and care about my Rin as if she were my own daughter to protect.**_

_**Father, you were right about protecting someone was more than just mere protecting a title or my lands that would give me my strength. I even found that I didn't need Tetsusaiga, because I had my own strength using my own youkai weapon to protect all those that I hold dear to my heart.**_

_**For the past few years, I found that I was fond of Kagome like I was with Rin, but it felt deeper and different. It's hard to explain even to myself. I just hope I won't fail her for being whatever she needed me to be. I also know for a fact that Rin will be most thrills if she agrees. I hope she agrees. I need to find what it was about her that stirs me up from the inside and out."**_

He was interrupted by Jaken as he just return from Kaede's village with some very good news for him, _**"My lord, my lord!"**_ Sesshomaru was irritated that he was being disturbed.

_**"Yes, what is it, Jaken?"**_

_**"My lord, I found out some favorable news for you, sir."**_

**"Out with it, Jaken, I am not in the mood,"** the lord barked loudly.

_**"Y-yes...my... my l-lord, Lady Kagome had just returned from the future. She saw me as if she was disappointed and asked if you were around because you'd said you would be there at the well."**_

As soon as he heard that, he got angry at himself for being so careless. He was starting to leave for the village until...

_**"Wait, my lord, let me finish. She asked if she could come here since you had offered to stay here after she'd returned from her birth era."**_

Sesshomaru calmed a little and looked at the little imp and asked,_** "Where's Kagome now?"**_

_**"She's in the family room, my lord. Is there anything you want me to do?"**_

_**"Yes, have her go out to the gardens. Rin will be excited to see Kagome. Is there anything else I need to know, Jaken?"**_

_**"Uh...yes, Kagome brought her kit, Shippo, with her, since she considered him being her son, my lord."**_

_**"Very well, then. You're excused." **_

Jaken did as he was told as Sesshomaru looked out of the window that oversees the palace gardens. It was as if he was anticipated to see her out there. He was nervous. He wasn't sure why, but it certainly wasn't the first time he'd seen her whenever he felt this way. It made him feel...


	6. Sesshomaru's Emotions

Chapter V- Sesshomaru's Emotions

Sesshomaru continued to think about his feelings for Kagome, which were more complex and complicated, as he oversaw the gardens from his study's window. He saw the woman, who he would want to call her his life-mate someday. Hopefully, it would be soon. He sensed that her aura was almost back to normal. He knew that I would probably take a while for her heart to be heal, at least, heal enough, for him to steal her heart away from her. He wondered how long that he felt this way toward his little miko.

Rin was so excited to see Kagome and Shippo, that she pounced them down to the soft, green grass below, which that made Sesshomaru smiled a bit. She said, **_"I'd miss you Lady Kagome. And you too Shippo."_**

**_"Well, I'd miss you too Rin," _**Kagome said as she touched the little girl's cheek. Shippo nodded.

**_"Lord Sesshomaru will be really happy now that you're here. He'd missed you very much,"_** she said with a big smile.

Kagome laughed nervously and said, **_"Oh, I bet he does." _**She said that like she'd never believe that, which made the Lord of the West saddened.

He said,**_ "So, she doesn't believe that I do indeed miss her. Why would she say that? Was I not there when and after Inuyasha's death? I sensed a little fear from my miko. I wondered what she's afraid of? Is she afraid of me? She should know that I wouldn't harm her in any way, shape, or form, does she know that?"_** He shook his head with his hand on his forehead.

_**"Lady Kagome, may I ask you something,"**_ Rin said as she gave her a beautiful white lily and a thornless red rose.

**_"Uh..yes, you can ask whatever you desire, Rin."_** Rin squealed and smiled excitedly.

**_"Well, I was wondering if you like my lord," _**she asked with a sad tone in her voice.

**_"Of course, I do, Rin. What made you asked such a question?"_**

Sesshomaru thought about the same question as he was eavesdropping on their conversation.

**_"I don't know, it's just that you seemed different to this Rin, that's all."_**

**_"Well, I am fine and for me liking your lord...well, like I said before, I do and will always care about him."_**

Sesshomaru thought to himself,_** "You only care, huh? Well, we'll see about that miko. I know deep down inside that you do love me as this one loves you, desperately.**_

_**What? Did I actually said the fearsome word 'love'? I know nothing about this love that I said that this is, yet...I'd never experienced it.**_

_**I remember what my parent's 'love' was, my father took a human princess, Izayoi, as his second wife. My mother didn't seemed to care that father marry another. I really never once saw what Kagome calls 'love' even between my parents.**_

_**However, I do know that they did, indeed, cared about each other because they were friends before they married. I remember my mother told me that if I decide to be with the one I choose to be my mate; she told me to find the love that her or my father had never found in life. She also told me that they married for only political reasons; not for love.**_

_**She always encourage me to find someone that I would love forever. She said that's one of the reasons why they never mated and became life-mates. As for my father's marriage to Izayoi, as my mother was concern, was also a political marriage between the Lord and her lord father. It wasn't about love, but duty. Although, she may had been a beauty, but that was all that she processed; nothing more and nothing less than that.**_

_**When father died, he was so weak; not because his strength was weak, but his heart was, he felt the urge to protect Izayoi and their unborn son from that bastard, who took his life. It was his duty to protect those who were dear to his heart, after all and he did.**_

_**Perhaps, that was why I was angry because of that and decided to go after the one love that I know that can't reject me, left me either in divorce or in death. That one love that was world conquest.**_

_**I was bitter then. When I met Jaken, I realized that that imp could be useful on my quest. That was why I let him follow me, until I met Rin. She had taken care of me when I was seriously injured. I can't really understand it myself why I revived her other than mere testing the Tenseiga.**_

_**Perhaps I did had a little compassion in my ice-cold, bitter heart or was it because I just wanted to test the youkai sword that came from my father's fang to see if it were true that it, indeed, revived the dead once that they'd just died.**_

_**Afterwards, Rin began to follow me. At first I just ignore her, gave her a warning growl to go away, and I even showed her my youkai eyes, but she showed no fear to this one just like Kagome did when I just met her. Then I just gave up and gave in. I just let her follow me with no questions asked and overtime her carefree nature had taken her into my heart. It was frustrating to me. I couldn't fathomed it. It was driving me insane until Rin had died. My heart broke into many pieces. I believe my mother saw what I was in denial. I did, indeed, loved and cared about Rin as though she were my own daughter. If it wasn't for mother then Rin would be just dust by now. I had to admit that I was grateful to her after she'd did resurrected Rin from the dead."**_

Sesshomaru was still at the window when he decided to join them in the gardens. He walked through the palace as servants bowed as he passed and made his way to the palace's garden. Rin noticed her lord, ran her lord as the said excitedly,**_ "Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Lady Kagome said that she and Shippo was staying here with us. We can now be a real family!"_** Then she grabbed his lower legs as he looked at her and she just smiled as big as her little mouth would allowed her.

Sesshomaru coughed as to want to changed the subject and said while he was looking at Kagome, _**"We should head to the dining room to eat. Afterwards, this Sesshomaru will show around the palace. After all, this is your home now. **_(He looked down to Rin as she was still holding on to his leg.)**_ As for you Rin, you will go with Jaken to continue with your studies. Is that understood?"_**

_**"This Rin understands perfectly clear, Lord Sesshomaru," **_she said before she'd let go of his leg and with Shippo skipped down to the dining room as Sesshomaru and Kagome followed from behind.

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfiction & OCs (c) kamorris


	7. Dinner Time & After

Chapter VI-Dining Time & After

Sesshomaru and Kagome walked in the dining room. Her eyes had widen to see the dining room was so large. The room could probably fill about 200 guests or more. The table was probably as long as a soccer field. It was exquisite. It was made out of red granite and was polished. The surface of the table was sparkling shining. The chairs looked very comfortable. It had red velvet padding on the back and on the seat. The handles and the legs had different carving of dogs and paws. It was smooth to the touch.

They sat closed to the side were the double doors were located. Sesshomaru sat on the side end of the table while Rin and Shippo were on the right side of Sesshomaru. Kagome was going to sit by Shippo, but Sesshomaru said as he had his clawed hand on his left side tapping it with his claws,_** "Kagome, you should sit by me. I won't bit...hard."**_ She blushed to the way he said it with his sensual voice. The left side of Sesshomaru or any other lord was a place for the lady of the house, certainly not for a ward.

Sesshomaru was amused by her expression. She looked shocked as hell. He heard her heart beating rapidly, but she said, **_"I...uh...I can't! Isn't the left side assigned only to the Lady of the House."_**

_**"Normally, yes, but as you can see, there isn't no lady of the house. And if there was...well she would have no choice but to move over for the lord's choice of mate."**_

Kagome was confused about what he said, but it made sense. She really didn't want to argue the point, though. Rin and Shippo only laughed to themselves. They sensed that Sesshomaru was interested in Kagome. They felt it in the air. Poor Kagome had no idea though. She was still grieving for that immature baka. She felt like the Kami doesn't want her to have any happiness and to be loved. She wanted that for so long. When she finally got it. It was quickly taken away as though she were a kid being punished by taking her favorite toy away.

The servants quickly set down their meals. Rin and Shippo had what seemed like little steak strips with mashed potatoes and a fruity drink. Sesshomaru had a very large steak that could fill two people, but he was a demon, mind you. He needed the extra meat to be strong. Kagome had almost the same, but smaller with mashed potatoes, mixed vegetables, an apple, and also a fruity drink. The children quickly finished their meal so that they could play outside.

**_"Lord Sesshomaru! May Shippo and I go play outside?"_**

**_"Only if Lady Kagome agrees."_**

They looked at Kagome with pleading eyes. She said,_** "Yes, you may, but as long as you bathe after you finish playing and then go to bed."**_

They both squealed with excitement and left the dining room. Sesshomaru looked and motioned to Jaken to go with the children. Jaken rolled his eyes and started grumbling to himself.

And then they were alone. The room was dead silent until Sesshomaru coughed and started to say, _**"Kagome, is there something the matter? You look quite...unhappy. Did I do something to upset you?"**_

She grasped after he said that and said, **_"No, you didn't do anything to upset me. I feel like I am cursed. Cursed to spend the days alone and miserable."_**

_**"And do you really believe that? Or are you...," **_he trailed off; he stood up and bent down to her grabbed both handles. He starred into her eyes and said,_** "You really believe that, don't you?" **_

She turned her head from him with tears flowing down her fair sweet face. She didn't have to say anything; her tears in her eyes gave her away. He put his clawed figure to her chin and pull her head up; so he could look into her beautiful, dark blue eyes.

_**"Oh, my dear miko," **_he said as he used his thumb to wipe away her tears, _**"you do deserve all the happiness and love that one will give you. Now what made you believe such a thing."**_

She mumbled, _**"I don't want to talk about it, right now.**_ (she paused)**_ I know that you want to show me around the palace, but can I be shown to my bedroom, instead. I suddenly feel so fatigue."_**

He knew that she was lying, but he didn't want to push the matter. So he stood up and held out his hand to her. She grabbed it. He pulled her up against him and whispered into her ear, _**"I will be waiting for you whenever you are already to talk or even if you want a shoulder to cry on. I will be here. Please don't shut me out."**_ Then he went on thinking, _**"I love you, Kagome. Please open your heart to me."**_

She responded, _**"I will. Just give me more time."**_ He nodded and said, _**"Ok, take all the time that you need." **_

They walked out of the dining room and went down a long hallway until they reached their destination. He said as he opened her bedroom door, **_"You will be staying in this room. It comes with it's own bathing room already filled with bathing supplies. You can used them to your heart's content. If you need me, I'll be in my study working."_**

She nodded and said, **_"Thank you, Sesshomaru."_**

He looked at her for a moment, turned around, and then closed the door behind him. He stood there for a moment, sighed, and whispered to himself,_** "Please, Kami, help me to help her get through this tragedy."**_ With that said, he walked down the hall and enter the study and sat down behind his desk. He let his mind wandered.

As soon as Kagome went into her bedroom; she was flabbergasted by the size the room. You can instantly tell that the room was for a woman. The walls were painted pinkish white and decorated with all sorts of flowers such as orange lilies, white lilies, cherry blossoms, red roses, and etc... and the trims were painted gold, the ceiling was the same color as the walls were. The floors were polished marble.

She looked around her room and she saw her bed. It was a little bigger than a regular queen size and there were white drapery hanging around the bed's head and foot boards that also had four-corner wooden beams and more wooden beams to connect them on each side of the bed. The bed was covered that looked like comforters that she would had in her birth era, but they were handmade, white comforters that was embroider with pink, sink thread with the designs of cherry blossoms and a crescent moon. All she wanted was the plop down. It was so comfortable. It was perfect. She quickly fell to sleep.

Jaken knocked on the lord's study's door.**_ "My lord, Miss Rin and Master Shippo, had already bathe and retired to their rooms. I tried to tell Lady Kagome, but I heard her sound asleep."_**

_**"Very well, then. You're dismissed."**_

Sesshomaru stood up and walked toward the window. He said to himself,**_ "And I thought that she was lying about being tired. She did had a long day of traveling from Kaede's village to my palace. I hope that she does open to me. I'm really concerned for her, simply because of what she'd said to me earlier_** (remembering what she said earlier: _'I feel like I am cursed. Cursed to spend the days alone and miserable.'_)_** You are not cursed to be alone. I will make you see that my dear miko."**_ He noticed how late it was, yet not late enough for him, though. He sat down behind his desk and continued with his paperwork.

Late that night, in Kagome's room, she's been tossing and turning. Suddenly she woke up screaming with sweat rolling down her face and breathing heavily. She got out of her bed, went to the bathing room, and took out a washing cloth. Then she wet it when she put the cloth into a bowl that had water in it. Cold water at that, which she didn't really care about the temperature. She just wanted to soak up the sweat on her face. She then heard a knock on her door...

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was still working went he heard a scream. He recognized the screaming voice. So he hurried out of his study and sped down the hallway. Then when he got to Kagome's door that's when he knocked...

He knocked on her door as she opened the door...

_**"Sesshomaru what are you doing, here?"**_

_**"I heard you screaming. I had to see if you were doing alright."**_

_**"Well, as you can see, I'm fine."**_

She tried to close the door in his face, but he caught it before she could completely closed the door.

**_"What the hell, Sesshomaru! Please go away! I'm fine!"_**

**_"No, you're not fine! If you were fine, then why were you screaming?!"_**

**_"Because...I don't know! Now leave me alone!"_**

**_"That's not an answer!"_**

**_"Screw you!"_**

**_"Not without you!"_**

**_"Pervert! Just leave me alone!"_**

**_"No! I want to know what's the matter!"_**

**_"Why would you care?!"_**

**_"If I didn't care at all about you. I wouldn't had invite you into my home."_**

She looked down and then he raised her chin with his hand.

_**"Listen, my dear miko, I know that you're still in mourning. I understand your lost and your hurting, but please, dear onna, don't shut me out of your heart."**_

She looked into his golden-yellow eyes; they seemed to be filling up with tears. He continued as he grabbed her hand into his. He looked into her eyes with so much emotion that she never even thought that he had inside. _**"Miko, I...I don't know why or how, but every part of my being responded to you ever since I met you."**_

He just pulled her into a tight hug as her head rested onto his warm chest. She could hear his heartbeat rapidly beating as his breathing labored. It was a comfort to her to hear his beating heart this close that it was heavenly.

He went on,**_ "I'm here for you. Please, Kagome, please don't turn me away."_**

She couldn't help, but to release her tears. It seemed like her tears were finally fleeing out of her eyes. She cried as he walked her to her bed. Then he just cradled her in his arms. He rocked back and forth holding her.

It took a while until Kagome got herself under control. She left her head to look at Sesshomaru. He looked down and gave her a soft smile. He asked, **_"Feeling better, my miko?"_**

She sniffed as she wiped away her own tears with her hand, then she said, _**"Yes, I feel a lot better.**_ (She paused.)**_ Is what you said is true? Or are you just saying that to make me feel better? If that's it, then it's working very well." _**

He thought how to answer her question and said, **_"Indeed, miko, I meant every word of what I said before. There were no lies in all that I said."_**

She dare to say, **_"Prove it to me."_**

He raised one of his eyebrows and said with a smirk, **_"Prove it, you say?"_**

**_"Yes, I said prove it to m..."_**

Without any hesitation, he bend down to her and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. The kiss was full passion.

She thought to herself,**_ "Oh Kami, he kisses are so good." _**The kissing continued on as they battle with their tongues for being dominant over the other. She gave into him. Letting him dominate her mouth over and over. Til he suck and bit her bottom lip.

He asked, _**"Is that proof enough? Or do you want me to kiss you more?" **_

She didn't answer his questions. She just grabbed his head and pull him down to her and said,**_ "More!"_**

He was more than happy to obliged her. He thought,**_ "Oh my Kami, she tastes like honey, probably even sweeter than honey."_**

The second round of kissing, he gave into her after they fought for domination over their mouths. The kiss went even deeper. They both felt the yearning and burning desire until she in turn suck on and bit his bottom lip.

They both were breathing heavily with their foreheads were touching each other. He pull away from her and said, _**"You know I'd been waiting for that kiss for so long, that it hurts me."**_

_**"How long was did you feel like this about me?"**_

_**"Longer than you think, my dear miko."**_

_**"What does that mean, Sesshomaru?"**_

He was looking at her with so much devotion and love with his eyes that she could feel it piercing through her. She felt her heart beating rapidly that she just had to grab her chest. It was such an intense feeling. There was silence between them until he spoken up...

**_"My dear miko, it seems that it's my bedtime." _**She watched him got up from her bed. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

He said, _**"Goodnight and sweet dreams, my miko."**_

_**"You, too, my dear Sesshomaru."**_

**Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi**

**Fanfiction & OCs (c) kamorris**


	8. The Fates of the Tetsusaiga & Kotodama

Chapter VII- The Fates of the Tetsusaiga & the Kotodama no Nenju

The next morning Kagome and Sesshomaru were having breakfast in the study. After finishing eating, he was doing his usual paperwork and Kagome was sitting in a comfortable blue futon, then she broke the silence...

**_"Sesshomaru, I wondering..."_**She paused for a moment, **_"_****W****_hat would become of the Tetsusaiga?"_**

His eyes looked up at Kagome after she asked that question.

**_"I don't know what would become of it. It was made specifically for protecting his mother and Inuyasha before father passed on. Why you asked?"_**

**_"It just popped up in my head, that's all. By the way, what have you done with his rosary? I remember giving it to you before I prepared his body for the burial."_**

**_"Oh, indeed, you had given them to me. I must'd forgot to give them back to you after the funeral. Whenever I returned to my palace, I put them up in a golden-plated wooden chest. Why?"_**

**"Well, I was just wondering where they are.** (she smiled)** Maybe I should put them on you."** She giggled after she said that because she could imagine herself 'sitting' him every time he gets out of line. He stared at her and shook his head.

**"I don't think so. I know what those beads are for. Besides, unlike Inuyasha, this Sesshomaru can control my youkai, but..**.(he smirked)** maybe this one should put them on you since I know that you can't control your temper."**

**_" Haha, that was so funny that I forgot to laugh. I guaranteed that I don't need to be tamed."_**

**_"On the contrary, my dear miko, you are wild, but lucky for you, that's how I like you to be. Free-spirited and carefree and also your fearlessness, by which all, three, you caught my undivided attention."_**

With that Kagome blushed with a shape of crimson.

**_"By the way, Kagome. Where's the Tetsusaiga? It shouldn't really be anywhere but here, at least, for now."_**

**_"Why are you worried about it, Sesshomaru? Remember, any youkai who doesn't processes compassion for humanity can't wield the sword."_**

**_"True, but remember the barrier is only meant for youkai, not humans."_**

Kagome's eyes widen and said worriedly, **_"You mean that any human could wield that sword. It matters not whether the person is good or evil."_**

**_"Exactly!"_**

**_"Then why you never mentioned that before?"_**

**_"I didn't think that it was relevant until now. Well, you didn't answer my question, Kagome. Where's the katana?"_**

**_"I don't know."_**

**_"What?! What do you mean, 'I don't know'?"_**

**_"It means I don't know."_**

With that, Sesshomaru stood and slammed his hand down on his desk that made it broke in half, in which Kagome flinched.

He yelled angrily,**_ "Damn!"_**

Kagome put her head down as she felt that it was her fault, since she was Inuyasha's wife and all. Sesshomaru smelled her salty tears. He sighed a little and then walked towards the futon and sat beside Kagome.

**_"Why are you crying?"_**

**_"Because it was my fault that it's now lost. I should'd pay a close attention. I mean how could I forgotten that only humans could take the sword without any restriction. I am such a baka."_**

**_"No, you're not a baka."_**

**_"Yes, I am."_**

**_"No, you're not."_**

**_"Am too."_**

**_"Are not._**

**_"Am too."_**

**_"Are not."_**

**_"Too."_**

**_"Not...ugh...Kagome stop this childish behavior! It wasn't your fault! If anyone was at fault, it would had been mine. I was there after he died. I should'd taken the sword..." _**He was interrupted by Kagome...

**_"Stop it! It wasn't your fault either! You were there to finish off those other demons. You wouldn't had even thought about taking the sword. Even if it was in front of your face. Everything was moving so quickly that I had a hard time remembering everything on what happened on that fateful day. We just have return to Kaede's village to ask if either of them remembers what happened to the Tetsusaiga."_**

**_"Perhaps, you're right. We should ask Rin and Shippo, first, though. To see if they remember anything about the sword. Do you agree with me?"_**

**_"Yes, I agree."_**

**_"Good. I will get a servant to fetch Rin and Shippo."_**

**_"There's no need to. I know where they'll be."_**

He looked at her and then nodded.

They left the study and immediately went outside. Not surprisingly to see Rin and Shippo playing while Jaken was yelling...

**_"You, brats, need to go back inside to get back to studying. Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't be please with your behavior by deliberately disobeying my orders."_**

**_"Master Jaken, studying all the time is so boring,"_** Rin yelled in return by running around as Shippo was chasing her.

**_"Yeah, Jaken. Kagome would say that children will need their play time."_**

**_"Listen to me, you brats, all this playtime is just a waste of time."_**

By this time, Kagome, followed by Sesshomaru, walked out of the palace and towards the children. They overheard everything that Jaken and the children had said. They both motioned to the children not to act or say anything that they were there. Rin and Shippo just giggled and continued on with their playing time.

Kagome coughed and asked,**_ "You little toad, how dare you trying to interfere with their playtime. They need to be children instead of being mindless freaks like you."_**

Jaken spoke back to Kagome not knowing that his lord was behind him,**_ "Listen to me stupid wench, the only reason why the great Lord Sesshomaru had taken you in is because it was his duty to his brother, nothing more than that. I don't understand why he insisted that Rin needs an education anyways. After all she is just human and a girl at that."_**

Kagome was angry when he suggested that Rin didn't need to have any education simply because she's a girl. She was about to say something, but Sesshomaru shook his head at her and motioned to her not to speak.

Jaken continued, **_"What? You aren't saying anything. I am glad that you..."_**

He was interrupted by his lord,**_ "If you value your life then you best shut up before I kill you."_**

Jaken gulped and turned around to see that his great lord was glaring at him.

_**"L-Lord Sesshomaru! I-I-I..."**_

_**"Silence, imp! You will speak when I say when. Do you understand?" **_Jaken just nodded his head hurrily.

The lord continued, **_"Good. Now go and wait in my study until we return."_**

With that said, Jaken just ran back into the palace and made his way to his master's study and awaited him to return.

The children were giggling at this time, the great lord looked at them and asked, **_"May I ask what was so funny, children?"_**

**_"This Rin thought that Master Jaken's face was funny."_**

Shippo continued to laugh and then said, **_"Yes, Rin is right about that. That old imp was so terrified that it was funny."_**

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome as she just shrugged her shoulders. Sesshomaru then said with a serious tone of voice, **_"Alright, calm yourselves. There's an important question that Lady Kagome and I want to know about."_**

The children nodded. He continued to get straight to the point, **_"Do any of you know what happened to the Tetsusaiga after the battle?" _**

The children looked at each other with worried if they would get in trouble for not paying any attention to the sword. Kagome added, **_"You won't be in any trouble, I promise."_** After she'd said that she glanced at her love and he gave an assuring look on his face.

The children noticed and Rin'd spoke first,**_ "The only thing that this Rin remembers is that Lord Inuyasha was holding the sword."_**

Shippo said,**_ "After the lord and I arrived at the battlefield, I noticed that the sword was missing, but I didn't see who or what took the sword." _**

The lovers looked at each other and was satisfied with both of their answers. Sesshomaru said calmly,**_ "Very well, then. Continue on with your playing time. I'll have a servant to fetch you whenever dinner is served."_**

The children continued on with there playwhile while Sesshomaru and Kagome returned into the palace and went to the study.

Kagome said worriedly,**_ "I suppose that we have to go to the village." _**It wasn't like she didn't want to visit, but the village hold terrible memories to her. She really didn't want to return to that small village, but if she must; she must because that's how life is sometimes.

Somehow Sesshomaru felt sadness and determination. He asked, **_"Do you really feel that you are ready to return to the village? I can have them come here for the visit."_**

_**"No, there's no need for that. I would like to see Miroku, Sango, and their children, and also Kaede, to see what they'd been up to since I left there."**_

He nodded in satisfaction knowing that what his miko would've said whether it was difficult or not. He admired that in her, in fact, that was one of the things that attraction him in the first place.

**_"Very well, then, my dear miko. Jaken..."_**

**_"Y-yes, my lord."_**

**_"Get Ah-Un ready for travel. Also inform the children to meet us that the palace's gate."_**

**_"As you wish, my lord."_**

Jaken did as he was told. He and the children were awaiting for them at the gate.

Sesshomaru ordered Jaken,**_ "Jaken, this Sesshomaru, put you in charge of the estate while I am gone. Don't worry the children will be coming with us."_** Jaken was relieve of that. He really hated babysitting those brats.

Kagome and the children climbed up on Ah-Un and got settled. Sesshomaru motioned to Ah-Un that it's time for them start traveling. The journey will take approximately a weeks time to arrive at the small village.

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfiction & OCs (c) kamorris


	9. An Unknown Inuyoukai & Sesshomaru

Chapter VIII: The Unknown Inuyoukai & Sesshomaru and Kagome's Journey to the Fire Mountain

Somewhere in the western lands, in a secret cave, a lonely Inuyoukai lives, but this wasn't just any Inuyoukai. This one was from a noble family; not only noble, but powerful as well. The cave was dark and cool; not at all uncomfortable because this one always uses its youkai in many different ways. It was the only way for this demoness, to survive on her own.

As she was laying down on her pelt, what was very fluffy, warm, and comfortable, she looked in her magical cauldron to see what was happening among her family. It seems that there would be a death in the family, but who... She carefully watched the events taken place. She watched a battle in a very small village. She wondered why would there be a battle in a small village. Especially, since the Shikon no Tama was destroyed there seemed to be no value or justification for the battle at all. Was it just a raid of some kind? There are two main reasons why demons would attack a village of any size or kind whether it would be youkai, human, or very rarely both species. Reason one: to raid for treasure, kill the men and taken the women and children to be sold as slaves. Reason two: simply because humans are food to some demons, but not all of the them, thankfully. She hated that thought.

She watched as the events in her cauldron as if it were a television show. She had to admit that her family are quite entertaining when she watched from afar. Then she saw something unexpected, she saw her younger brother's death. She saw it like it was in really slow motion. Something also unexpected caught her eye. There seemed to be some sort of orb, that was crimson colored hovering over the Tetsusaiga. Suddenly the orb and the youkai sword vanished in front of her eyes.

She thought to herself,**_ "Who was that? That wasn't someone I would know. So who are you? And who does that thing think it is to stole my father's sword? There are some unanswered questions that even I don't know the answer to and knowing my brother, he would sooner or later will make an appearance to get some answers from me._** (She let out a deep and long sigh.) **_I guess I better start mediating to get some answers and even consult the Kami as well." _**

So she lit some white candles and got in a meditative position, then closed her eyes and started to hum her mantra. It wasn't very long though what or should I dare say who would be behind the village attack, the death of Inuyasha, and stealing the Tetsusaiga. She knew that they were all connected. She remembered everything about the attack. She could even feel the pain that her brother felt that day. It was unbearable. She looked closer at the orb, that took the Tetsusaiga. She knew it was a demon, but who? That was the question that needed to be answered quickly before her brother came and started to throw accusations at her, which she knew that he would because he had done it before. He accused her of betrayal along their with mother, which that wounded her heart indefinitely.

Flashback Begins...

It was after their father's funeral. Well actually, before it. Sesshomaru busted down my door and started to grab at my throat, but I ducked just in time. He somehow got in front of me and slammed me against the door and yelled with anger that his eyes were flashing red, **_"Tell me, Inuhime, where are father's swords? Where's the Tenseiga? Where's the Tetsusaiga?"_**

I didn't hesitate to answer, yet not truly answer his questions,**_ "If I don't answer your questions._** (I felt his aura pulsing, but I continued nevertheless.) _**Will you kill me? Would you kill me because of mother or that I wouldn't give you a favorable answer? Then again how would you know that that answer wasn't flawed. Can you really trust me to give you the answers or do you trust mother who has treated us like we were nothing, but unwanted children. Of course, father had always loved us. He support our desires. Your desire of world conquest and my desire to..."**_

He glared at me and yelled,**_ "Don't make me repeat myself!"_**

Then mother appeared out of nowhere, she said calmly, but cruelly,**_ "Sesshomaru, my son, please don't kill your sister that pleasure is all mine." _**I followed her with my eyes.

Sesshomaru said calmly,**_ "I wasn't going to kill her, just to get some answers."_**

Mother laughed and said, **_"If you wanted answers, my son, why not come to me instead of this bitch of a traitor."_**

He looked confused. Then mother pulled out a mirror that could answer and show you the answer that one would asked. I was furious, because no other demons, but me. I was entrusted with its power. Damn her! Not only that I noticed that she had the moonstone on her person, but thank goodness that she never mentioned that. Hopefully, she would do what the Kami asked or she would be condemned to the bottom of the seventh hell, which was the most terrible, even demons never wished to go there. Period. Then they walked out of my room leaving me brokenhearted.

Flashback Ends

Inuhime spoke as if she was talking to Sesshomaru, himself, was there with her, **_"If only you listened to me instead of mother, things would probably be different. Then again the Kami works in mysterious ways. I may not know what mother told or show you on that day because whatever that was was flawed. I am certain that was what it was meant to be. It was to show you that mother couldn't do what I could do and also learned to trust me again, which I know that I hadn't done anything wrong because if I were then the Kami would had sent me an omen of some kind. I am just glad that he eventually learned to not only to trust me, but compassion as well. _**Then she thought to herself as she was done with meditating,_ "Hmm, I wonder how he would react if I suddenly appeared after all these years. Would he be happy to see his twin or not? He hadn't shown any emotion at all, though. As far as I am concerned, he really needs to lighten up. I wonder where Sesshomaru and his soon-to-be mate is going. It looks like they are heading towards Totosai. I wonder if Myoga is there, too. The question is: Should I go to the fire mountain and surprised him there? Or should I go home to await for their return?"_

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru and Kagome were on their way to the Fire Mountain to see Totosai. He remembered that there was a cave a days time before they arrived at Totosai's home. He landed there as he carefully put Kagome down. He said, "We will rest here for tonight. Go ahead and set up camp while I go hunt for us." He gave her a soft kiss on the lips and took off.

By the time Kagome finished setting up camp and had the fire going; Sesshomaru returned and had a two rabbits already gutted, cleaned, and skinned; cut into edible pieces; and ready to cook. He began putting the meat on the fire. Kagome watched him cooking with admiration as he watched the meat sizzled and the aroma with it was intoxicating. He felt her gaze on him and he smirked inwardly.

He thought to himself,**_ "I can't wait for her becoming my mate. The wait is unbearable. Just her being here is really tempting me, which is one of the reasons why I didn't want her to come with me. How could I control myself? Everything about her is calling me. The way she looks at me and the way her body moves makes me want to go over there and start to..."_**

He was interrupted by her when she spoke,**_ "Sesshomaru..._**(He looked up at her.)**_ May I ask you something?"_** He nodded and encouraged her to go on.

**_"I appreciated that you are giving me time to grieve for Inuyasha, but I need to know how you feel about me."_**

He thought,**_ "This was unexpected." _**Then he stated as he finished cooking and gave her plate to her,**_ "After dinner."_**

After they ate quietly, while they heard the fire crackling and popping by them. He broke the silence.

**_"My dear miko, I wished that I said this sooner, but I wanted you to grieve for Inuyasha no matter how long it would take. Now that you asked me that unexpected question, it seems to me that you'd grieved enough. Am I right?"_**

She nodded in agreement and then he continued on by a teasing sound of his voice and was walking around her like a shark stalking its prey,**_ "Lets see, how do I feel about you? Do you want me to tell or to show? To me, though, showing you is much more better."_** She knew what he meant by that. She blushed.

She bit her lower lip and said, **_"Both. I love your voice."_**

**_"Is that so, my dear miko?" _**

**_"Yes."_**

_"Tell me, why you love my voice?"_ He said that in his husky voice while he was kissing her. She felt something warm that went through her body.

**_"Your voice makes me feel good inside. I don't know how else to explain it."_**

Sesshomaru seemed pleased with her answer by growling softly in her ear and then gently biting her ear lobe. Then he started kissing down her neck and then he stopped and said as he was holding her close and kissing her to each word that described his feelings, **_"You make me feel peaceful, content, loved, and at times you absolutely drive me crazy, and you always seemed to get under my skin."_**

_**"Is that a good thing?"**_

_**"Oh, yes, my miko, that is a very good thing. Now, I want to know the same question, 'how you feel about me, miko,?'"**_

**_"My feelings are the same as you felt for me, but a little more than that, though."_**

**_"How much more, miko?"_**

**_"A little more. I feel like I am more protected, more safe, and more needed that makes me feel good inside and out."_**

**_"Come, I want to show you something that I never shown anyone else."_**

They walked at least about 50 paces away from their camp inside the cave until they came to a halt.

Kagome asked as she was looking up at him and he seemed to be uneasy,**_ "What's wrong, Sesshomaru? Why did we stopped?"_**

He looked and he saw her tears and saw the worry in her eyes. He assured her, **_"It's alright. Don't worry, miko. I feel like there's another presence in this cave. I believe it isn't evil, but still I want you stay right beside me, just in case." _**She nodded silently.

He said in his icy cold tone of voice, **_"I know that you're here! Show yourself! Or are you a coward to do so?"_** Both of they looked ahead where they felt the presence.

A feminine voice came out of the darkness, **_"Well, well, it's the Lord of the Western Lands and his soon-to-be mate."_**

Kagome gasped and thought,**_ "how in the hell did she know that about us? Since when are we courting?"_**

The lord asked,_** "Who are you? Do I know you? How did you know anything about us? We've hadn't announced anything, yet!"**_

The unknown demoness laughed gently and said, **_"Oh, my goodness. It seems that you forgot about me after all these years."_**

**_"I don't have time for your games! Come and show yourself before I get very unhappy."_**

**_"Ah, It's a shame that you don't remember my voice, after all we did grew up together."_**

Sesshomaru widen his eyes as he remembered who this person was. Then suddenly he said, _**"Inuhime, is...is that really you? You smell a little different now that you did when I last seen you."**_

Inuhime laughed and said,_** "Yes, my lord. It's me."**_

Sesshomaru smiled a little while Kagome was getting irritated. She coughed as she wanted to be introduced to whomever this demoness was and she was getting uneasy to this encounter.

Sesshomaru said,**_ "Oh, I am sorry, Kagome, this is my twin sister, Inuhime. Inuhime, this is Kagome, as you said, my soon-to-be- mate."_**

Kagome's eyes widen in surprise, as to the fact that what he said. She said,_** "Hey, who said that I was your 'soon-to-be', huh? Last time I check my status was still widowed." **_

He chuckled and said to her,**_ "Why...why not say it? You knew that I knew that one day we'll be mated in time. It's obvious now that it won't happen any time soon. Come into the light so I could see you, Inuhime."_**

Inuhime did what she was commended to do. She'd appeared like she looked in two hundred years ago. She was his identical twin. Unlike Sesshomaru, her hair was pulled up in a pony-tail and her bangs was like their father's bangs. Her demonic markings were also alike, but not the ones on the side of her face, instead of two like Sesshomaru, there was only one marking. Like her father, she had the same coloring of her markings that their father had had on him.

Kagome was shocked to hear what she'd just heard. She just had to asked, **_"Did you know about Inuyasha? Did you hate Inuyasha, too? Did you know that he died not that long ago?"_**

Inuhime looked at her from top to bottom as Sesshomaru stood in front of Kagome in a protective stance. He asked, **_"Do you have a problem with me choosing Kagome as my mate, sister?_**

Inuhime smirked and said,_** "No, I assure you, brother, that I have no qualms of her being your mate. Why would I? After all, I brought father and Izayoi together and supported him when he decided to make her his second wife. Unlike me, though, mother may have a problem with it. Kagome, as for your questions earlier, the answer to the first: 'yes'; second: 'no'; final: 'yes'."**_

Sesshomaru responded,_ "Good. Don't worry about mother, Inuhime. This Sesshomaru will deal with mother when the time comes." _(He frown a little.)_ This Sesshomaru is sorry for not freeing you from this cave. This..." _He was interrupted by his twin sister.

_**"Sesshomaru, brother, I had forgiven you. I knew that you were preoccupied with that evil bastard of an hanyou."**_

He walked towards his sister to embrace her. She had happily reciprocated his embrace, while Kagome was tearing up to see that he was reunited with his sister after two hundred years of separation instead of the little times whenever he would come to her for answers about the whereabouts of the Tetsusaiga.

Inuhime said,_** "You are going to see Totosai and Myoga, aren't you?"**_

_**"Yes, we are. Why you asked?"**_

_**"I would like to see old Totosai and Myoga again, that's all."**_

Sesshomaru frowned and out of nowhere, he asked his sister, **_"Do you want to come with this Sesshomaru and this Kagome?"_**

Inuhime said excitedly, _**"Would I? Oh yes...yes...yes...I would brother. I would like to go with you, if that's okay with Kagome, of course."**_

Kagome was happy for her and said without hesitation, _**"Yes, of course, you can. You are family, after all, right Sesshomaru?"**_ He nodded in agreement.

Inuhime gathered her things and her own food and then some more for Kagome and her brother for the journey. Then they headed towards their camp for the night. When they arrived to their camp, Inuhime made up her bedding like she usually does and lie on her pelt and getting ready to rest for the night. While the love birds, already were laying on Kagome's sleeping bag and covered up with his pelt for warmth aside from the campfire.

Inuhime woke up before Kagome and her twin did. She really couldn't sleep because she was excited to go to see her old friends. She wanted to do something nice for her brother to thank him for freeing her from this lonely cave, but she can't until Sesshomaru reversed the barrier spell that their mother placed at the entrance of the cave. She could already feel the morning dew in the air as the sun arises to the sky.

Kagome woke up as she felt the warm touch of the sun and looked to see if Inuhime was awake and she was happy. Kagome smiled and said, **_"Good morning, Inuhime. Did you have to good night's sleep?"_**

Inuhime answered,**_ "No, I was restless. I guess I am so excited to be free from this cave. I feel a little nervous, too, because this cave was home for over two hundred years."_**

Kagome frowned and asked, _**"You must'd felt lonely. How did you keep yourself going into insanity?"**_

_**"That's a good question, actually. No I really didn't feel lonely. I just meditated a lot and watch my family and friends through my magical cauldron. I guess you can say that was my entertainment."**_

_**"Have ever watch over Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?"**_

_**"Well, for some reason I couldn't watch Sesshomaru for the first 150 years after father died, but I was able to see Inuyasha grow up, though. I could also see you, Kagome...**_Kagome looked shocked and Inuhime giggled**_...I saw you whenever you were born and grew up to be 15 yrs old when you traveled from your birth time to this time period."_**

**_"Whoa...I didn't see that one coming. How did that happened? I mean, unless you are psychic..." _**She trailed off as she realized that Inuhime was indeed psychic.

Inuhime said,_** "Yes, I am psychic. My psychic powers go beyond to just being prophetic. I could do so much more if given the opportunity. You see, being in this cave set me back for over 150 yrs."**_

_**"Oh, I see. Do you have a poisonous power like Sesshomaru does?"**_

_**"Yes, but you'll see a different color. Sesshomaru's poison is the color of green, while my color is violet."**_

They heard Sesshomaru stirred in his sleep. They were quiet for a while and then began talking again.

Kagome asked,**_ "Why were you imprisoned in this cave?"_**

**_"Because I was deemed a traitor among the family."_**

Suddenly Sesshomaru said out of the blue as the women were startled by his voice,**_ "She wasn't really a traitor. She just supported our father in taking a human woman as his wife. At the time, I thought I was doing the right thing."_**

**_"Don't blame yourself, Sesshomaru. You supported father in your own way. You couldn't help that mother was a selfish bitch."_**

Sesshomaru said, _**"Well, she may hated humans then, but I believe that years made her hatred mellowed out."**_

_**"Mellowed out, huh? Well, I can't believe that unless she stops hating me, which I can't see that ever happening."**_

Kagome felt the tension in the cave stirring up while they were talking. So she decided to lighten it up._** "Do you want breakfast?"**_

Suddenly mentioning food made Inuhime's stomach growled with a vengeance. She said as she blushed in embarrassment with a lite giggle, **_"Yes, I believe that I am."_**

Sesshomaru stood up and said, **_"I guess that's my queue to go hunting, then."_**

Inuhime grabbed the bottom of his hakama and said, _**"I'm sorry if I offended you, brother. It wasn't my intention at all."**_

Sesshomaru bend down to her eye level and said, _**"You didn't offend me, my dear sister. The fact of the matter is that you were right and I was wrong. I wish I could take back what I did, but I couldn't, even if I tried the Kami would prevent it anyways. So now I want you and I facing our futures together instead of being separated. My bride and I and you and whomever you decide to mate with will face it together. I believe father would like that for us to be happy and live our lives in fulfillment. Do you agree with me, Inuhime?"**_

She said with a big smile, _**"Yes. Now go fetch us something to eat."**_

_**"You dare to order this Sesshomaru around!"**_

_**"No, I wouldn't dream of it, but you are the only one capable to do it, since I am trapped in here for the time being."**_

_**"Now who says that you were trapped?"**_

_**"Well, the barrier is still up, isn't it?"**_

Sesshomaru smiled and said,_** "No, you can go out."**_

_**"Since when?"**_

_**"Since last night while you were making up your bedding."**_

_**"You mean that I could'd just walked outside. Sesshomaru, why you didn't tell me," **_yelled Inuhime as she playfully hit her brother.

He laughed and said, **_"It was a surprised."_**

Inuhime couldn't help, but cry while Kagome was smiling at her Sesshomaru. He said,**_ "Well, you, two, ladies, go get some firewood or whatever Kagome needs for the food, while I go and hunt."_**

Kagome was the first to go out after the lord left. She stopped and turned around to watch Inuhime, first time in almost two centuries, was slowly walked out of the cave. The sunlight was intensely bright that she had to wait awhile so that her eyes could adjust to the light. She continued to walk slowly towards Kagome. She almost forgot what the trees, the grasses, the bushes, and the flowers looked like.

She thought, **_"It's one thing to see it through a magical cauldron and another to see it with your eyes."_** Everything was so beautiful that she had to cry once again. It was a feeling that she would never forget in all her lifetime. The feeling of freedom was so overwhelming that she just had to run around.

Kagome shook her head in amazement and she thought,**_ "Well, if I was imprisoned for as long as Inuhime has I know that I would do the very same thing."_**

**_Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi_**

**_Fanfiction & OCs (c) kamorris_**


	10. Totosai & Myoga

Chapter VIII: The Unknown Inuyoukai & Sesshomaru and Kagome's Journey to the Fire Mountain

Somewhere in the western lands, in a secret cave, a lonely Inuyoukai lives, but this wasn't just any Inuyoukai. This one was from a noble family; not only noble, but powerful as well. The cave was dark and cool; not at all uncomfortable because this one always uses its youkai in many different ways. It was the only way for this demoness, to survive on her own.

As she was laying down on her pelt, what was very fluffy, warm, and comfortable, she looked in her magical cauldron to see what was happening among her family. It seems that there would be a death in the family, but who... She carefully watched the events taken place. She watched a battle in a very small village. She wondered why would there be a battle in a small village. Especially, since the Shikon no Tama was destroyed there seemed to be no value or justification for the battle at all. Was it just a raid of some kind? There are two main reasons why demons would attack a village of any size or kind whether it would be youkai, human, or very rarely both species. Reason one: to raid for treasure, kill the men and taken the women and children to be sold as slaves. Reason two: simply because humans are food to some demons, but not all of the them, thankfully. She hated that thought.

She watched as the events in her cauldron as if it were a television show. She had to admit that her family are quite entertaining when she watched from afar. Then she saw something unexpected, she saw her younger brother's death. She saw it like it was in really slow motion. Something also unexpected caught her eye. There seemed to be some sort of orb, that was crimson colored hovering over the Tetsusaiga. Suddenly the orb and the youkai sword vanished in front of her eyes.

She thought to herself,**_ "Who was that? That wasn't someone I would know. So who are you? And who does that thing think it is to stole my father's sword? There are some unanswered questions that even I don't know the answer to and knowing my brother, he would sooner or later will make an appearance to get some answers from me._** (She let out a deep and long sigh.) **_I guess I better start mediating to get some answers and even consult the Kami as well." _**

So she lit some white candles and got in a meditative position, then closed her eyes and started to hum her mantra. It wasn't very long though what or should I dare say who would be behind the village attack, the death of Inuyasha, and stealing the Tetsusaiga. She knew that they were all connected. She remembered everything about the attack. She could even feel the pain that her brother felt that day. It was unbearable. She looked closer at the orb, that took the Tetsusaiga. She knew it was a demon, but who? That was the question that needed to be answered quickly before her brother came and started to throw accusations at her, which she knew that he would because he had done it before. He accused her of betrayal along their with mother, which that wounded her heart indefinitely.

Flashback Begins...

It was after their father's funeral. Well actually, before it. Sesshomaru busted down my door and started to grab at my throat, but I ducked just in time. He somehow got in front of me and slammed me against the door and yelled with anger that his eyes were flashing red, **_"Tell me, Inuhime, where are father's swords? Where's the Tenseiga? Where's the Tetsusaiga?"_**

I didn't hesitate to answer, yet not truly answer his questions,**_ "If I don't answer your questions._** (I felt his aura pulsing, but I continued nevertheless.) _**Will you kill me? Would you kill me because of mother or that I wouldn't give you a favorable answer? Then again how would you know that that answer wasn't flawed. Can you really trust me to give you the answers or do you trust mother who has treated us like we were nothing, but unwanted children. Of course, father had always loved us. He support our desires. Your desire of world conquest and my desire to..."**_

He glared at me and yelled,**_ "Don't make me repeat myself!"_**

Then mother appeared out of nowhere, she said calmly, but cruelly,**_ "Sesshomaru, my son, please don't kill your sister that pleasure is all mine." _**I followed her with my eyes.

Sesshomaru said calmly,**_ "I wasn't going to kill her, just to get some answers."_**

Mother laughed and said, **_"If you wanted answers, my son, why not come to me instead of this bitch of a traitor."_**

He looked confused. Then mother pulled out a mirror that could answer and show you the answer that one would asked. I was furious, because no other demons, but me. I was entrusted with its power. Damn her! Not only that I noticed that she had the moonstone on her person, but thank goodness that she never mentioned that. Hopefully, she would do what the Kami asked or she would be condemned to the bottom of the seventh hell, which was the most terrible, even demons never wished to go there. Period. Then they walked out of my room leaving me brokenhearted.

Flashback Ends

Inuhime spoke as if she was talking to Sesshomaru, himself, was there with her, **_"If only you listened to me instead of mother, things would probably be different. Then again the Kami works in mysterious ways. I may not know what mother told or show you on that day because whatever that was was flawed. I am certain that was what it was meant to be. It was to show you that mother couldn't do what I could do and also learned to trust me again, which I know that I hadn't done anything wrong because if I were then the Kami would had sent me an omen of some kind. I am just glad that he eventually learned to not only to trust me, but compassion as well. _**Then she thought to herself as she was done with meditating,_ "Hmm, I wonder how he would react if I suddenly appeared after all these years. Would he be happy to see his twin or not? He hadn't shown any emotion at all, though. As far as I am concerned, he really needs to lighten up. I wonder where Sesshomaru and his soon-to-be mate is going. It looks like they are heading towards Totosai. I wonder if Myoga is there, too. The question is: Should I go to the fire mountain and surprised him there? Or should I go home to await for their return?"_

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru and Kagome were on their way to the Fire Mountain to see Totosai. He remembered that there was a cave a days time before they arrived at Totosai's home. He landed there as he carefully put Kagome down. He said, "We will rest here for tonight. Go ahead and set up camp while I go hunt for us." He gave her a soft kiss on the lips and took off.

By the time Kagome finished setting up camp and had the fire going; Sesshomaru returned and had a two rabbits already gutted, cleaned, and skinned; cut into edible pieces; and ready to cook. He began putting the meat on the fire. Kagome watched him cooking with admiration as he watched the meat sizzled and the aroma with it was intoxicating. He felt her gaze on him and he smirked inwardly.

He thought to himself,**_ "I can't wait for her becoming my mate. The wait is unbearable. Just her being here is really tempting me, which is one of the reasons why I didn't want her to come with me. How could I control myself? Everything about her is calling me. The way she looks at me and the way her body moves makes me want to go over there and start to..."_**

He was interrupted by her when she spoke,**_ "Sesshomaru..._**(He looked up at her.)**_ May I ask you something?"_** He nodded and encouraged her to go on.

**_"I appreciated that you are giving me time to grieve for Inuyasha, but I need to know how you feel about me."_**

He thought,**_ "This was unexpected." _**Then he stated as he finished cooking and gave her plate to her,**_ "After dinner."_**

After they ate quietly, while they heard the fire crackling and popping by them. He broke the silence.

**_"My dear miko, I wished that I said this sooner, but I wanted you to grieve for Inuyasha no matter how long it would take. Now that you asked me that unexpected question, it seems to me that you'd grieved enough. Am I right?"_**

She nodded in agreement and then he continued on by a teasing sound of his voice and was walking around her like a shark stalking its prey,**_ "Lets see, how do I feel about you? Do you want me to tell or to show? To me, though, showing you is much more better."_** She knew what he meant by that. She blushed.

She bit her lower lip and said, **_"Both. I love your voice."_**

**_"Is that so, my dear miko?" _**

**_"Yes."_**

_"Tell me, why you love my voice?"_ He said that in his husky voice while he was kissing her. She felt something warm that went through her body.

**_"Your voice makes me feel good inside. I don't know how else to explain it."_**

Sesshomaru seemed pleased with her answer by growling softly in her ear and then gently biting her ear lobe. Then he started kissing down her neck and then he stopped and said as he was holding her close and kissing her to each word that described his feelings, **_"You make me feel peaceful, content, loved, and at times you absolutely drive me crazy, and you always seemed to get under my skin."_**

_**"Is that a good thing?"**_

_**"Oh, yes, my miko, that is a very good thing. Now, I want to know the same question, 'how you feel about me, miko,?'"**_

**_"My feelings are the same as you felt for me, but a little more than that, though."_**

**_"How much more, miko?"_**

**_"A little more. I feel like I am more protected, more safe, and more needed that makes me feel good inside and out."_**

**_"Come, I want to show you something that I never shown anyone else."_**

They walked at least about 50 paces away from their camp inside the cave until they came to a halt.

Kagome asked as she was looking up at him and he seemed to be uneasy,**_ "What's wrong, Sesshomaru? Why did we stopped?"_**

He looked and he saw her tears and saw the worry in her eyes. He assured her, **_"It's alright. Don't worry, miko. I feel like there's another presence in this cave. I believe it isn't evil, but still I want you stay right beside me, just in case." _**She nodded silently.

He said in his icy cold tone of voice, **_"I know that you're here! Show yourself! Or are you a coward to do so?"_** Both of they looked ahead where they felt the presence.

A feminine voice came out of the darkness, **_"Well, well, it's the Lord of the Western Lands and his soon-to-be mate."_**

Kagome gasped and thought,**_ "how in the hell did she know that about us? Since when are we courting?"_**

The lord asked,_** "Who are you? Do I know you? How did you know anything about us? We've hadn't announced anything, yet!"**_

The unknown demoness laughed gently and said, **_"Oh, my goodness. It seems that you forgot about me after all these years."_**

**_"I don't have time for your games! Come and show yourself before I get very unhappy."_**

**_"Ah, It's a shame that you don't remember my voice, after all we did grew up together."_**

Sesshomaru widen his eyes as he remembered who this person was. Then suddenly he said, _**"Inuhime, is...is that really you? You smell a little different now that you did when I last seen you."**_

Inuhime laughed and said,_** "Yes, my lord. It's me."**_

Sesshomaru smiled a little while Kagome was getting irritated. She coughed as she wanted to be introduced to whomever this demoness was and she was getting uneasy to this encounter.

Sesshomaru said,**_ "Oh, I am sorry, Kagome, this is my twin sister, Inuhime. Inuhime, this is Kagome, as you said, my soon-to-be- mate."_**

Kagome's eyes widen in surprise, as to the fact that what he said. She said,_** "Hey, who said that I was your 'soon-to-be', huh? Last time I check my status was still widowed." **_

He chuckled and said to her,**_ "Why...why not say it? You knew that I knew that one day we'll be mated in time. It's obvious now that it won't happen any time soon. Come into the light so I could see you, Inuhime."_**

Inuhime did what she was commended to do. She'd appeared like she looked in two hundred years ago. She was his identical twin. Unlike Sesshomaru, her hair was pulled up in a pony-tail and her bangs was like their father's bangs. Her demonic markings were also alike, but not the ones on the side of her face, instead of two like Sesshomaru, there was only one marking. Like her father, she had the same coloring of her markings that their father had had on him.

Kagome was shocked to hear what she'd just heard. She just had to asked, **_"Did you know about Inuyasha? Did you hate Inuyasha, too? Did you know that he died not that long ago?"_**

Inuhime looked at her from top to bottom as Sesshomaru stood in front of Kagome in a protective stance. He asked, **_"Do you have a problem with me choosing Kagome as my mate, sister?_**

Inuhime smirked and said,_** "No, I assure you, brother, that I have no qualms of her being your mate. Why would I? After all, I brought father and Izayoi together and supported him when he decided to make her his second wife. Unlike me, though, mother may have a problem with it. Kagome, as for your questions earlier, the answer to the first: 'yes'; second: 'no'; final: 'yes'."**_

Sesshomaru responded,_ "Good. Don't worry about mother, Inuhime. This Sesshomaru will deal with mother when the time comes." _(He frown a little.)_ This Sesshomaru is sorry for not freeing you from this cave. This..." _He was interrupted by his twin sister.

_**"Sesshomaru, brother, I had forgiven you. I knew that you were preoccupied with that evil bastard of an hanyou."**_

He walked towards his sister to embrace her. She had happily reciprocated his embrace, while Kagome was tearing up to see that he was reunited with his sister after two hundred years of separation instead of the little times whenever he would come to her for answers about the whereabouts of the Tetsusaiga.

Inuhime said,_** "You are going to see Totosai and Myoga, aren't you?"**_

_**"Yes, we are. Why you asked?"**_

_**"I would like to see old Totosai and Myoga again, that's all."**_

Sesshomaru frowned and out of nowhere, he asked his sister, **_"Do you want to come with this Sesshomaru and this Kagome?"_**

Inuhime said excitedly, _**"Would I? Oh yes...yes...yes...I would brother. I would like to go with you, if that's okay with Kagome, of course."**_

Kagome was happy for her and said without hesitation, _**"Yes, of course, you can. You are family, after all, right Sesshomaru?"**_ He nodded in agreement.

Inuhime gathered her things and her own food and then some more for Kagome and her brother for the journey. Then they headed towards their camp for the night. When they arrived to their camp, Inuhime made up her bedding like she usually does and lie on her pelt and getting ready to rest for the night. While the love birds, already were laying on Kagome's sleeping bag and covered up with his pelt for warmth aside from the campfire.

Inuhime woke up before Kagome and her twin did. She really couldn't sleep because she was excited to go to see her old friends. She wanted to do something nice for her brother to thank him for freeing her from this lonely cave, but she can't until Sesshomaru reversed the barrier spell that their mother placed at the entrance of the cave. She could already feel the morning dew in the air as the sun arises to the sky.

Kagome woke up as she felt the warm touch of the sun and looked to see if Inuhime was awake and she was happy. Kagome smiled and said, **_"Good morning, Inuhime. Did you have to good night's sleep?"_**

Inuhime answered,**_ "No, I was restless. I guess I am so excited to be free from this cave. I feel a little nervous, too, because this cave was home for over two hundred years."_**

Kagome frowned and asked, _**"You must'd felt lonely. How did you keep yourself going into insanity?"**_

_**"That's a good question, actually. No I really didn't feel lonely. I just meditated a lot and watch my family and friends through my magical cauldron. I guess you can say that was my entertainment."**_

_**"Have ever watch over Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?"**_

_**"Well, for some reason I couldn't watch Sesshomaru for the first 150 years after father died, but I was able to see Inuyasha grow up, though. I could also see you, Kagome...**_Kagome looked shocked and Inuhime giggled**_...I saw you whenever you were born and grew up to be 15 yrs old when you traveled from your birth time to this time period."_**

**_"Whoa...I didn't see that one coming. How did that happened? I mean, unless you are psychic..." _**She trailed off as she realized that Inuhime was indeed psychic.

Inuhime said,_** "Yes, I am psychic. My psychic powers go beyond to just being prophetic. I could do so much more if given the opportunity. You see, being in this cave set me back for over 150 yrs."**_

_**"Oh, I see. Do you have a poisonous power like Sesshomaru does?"**_

_**"Yes, but you'll see a different color. Sesshomaru's poison is the color of green, while my color is violet."**_

They heard Sesshomaru stirred in his sleep. They were quiet for a while and then began talking again.

Kagome asked,**_ "Why were you imprisoned in this cave?"_**

**_"Because I was deemed a traitor among the family."_**

Suddenly Sesshomaru said out of the blue as the women were startled by his voice,**_ "She wasn't really a traitor. She just supported our father in taking a human woman as his wife. At the time, I thought I was doing the right thing."_**

**_"Don't blame yourself, Sesshomaru. You supported father in your own way. You couldn't help that mother was a selfish bitch."_**

Sesshomaru said, _**"Well, she may hated humans then, but I believe that years made her hatred mellowed out."**_

_**"Mellowed out, huh? Well, I can't believe that unless she stops hating me, which I can't see that ever happening."**_

Kagome felt the tension in the cave stirring up while they were talking. So she decided to lighten it up._** "Do you want breakfast?"**_

Suddenly mentioning food made Inuhime's stomach growled with a vengeance. She said as she blushed in embarrassment with a lite giggle, **_"Yes, I believe that I am."_**

Sesshomaru stood up and said, **_"I guess that's my queue to go hunting, then."_**

Inuhime grabbed the bottom of his hakama and said, _**"I'm sorry if I offended you, brother. It wasn't my intention at all."**_

Sesshomaru bend down to her eye level and said, _**"You didn't offend me, my dear sister. The fact of the matter is that you were right and I was wrong. I wish I could take back what I did, but I couldn't, even if I tried the Kami would prevent it anyways. So now I want you and I facing our futures together instead of being separated. My bride and I and you and whomever you decide to mate with will face it together. I believe father would like that for us to be happy and live our lives in fulfillment. Do you agree with me, Inuhime?"**_

She said with a big smile, _**"Yes. Now go fetch us something to eat."**_

_**"You dare to order this Sesshomaru around!"**_

_**"No, I wouldn't dream of it, but you are the only one capable to do it, since I am trapped in here for the time being."**_

_**"Now who says that you were trapped?"**_

_**"Well, the barrier is still up, isn't it?"**_

Sesshomaru smiled and said,_** "No, you can go out."**_

_**"Since when?"**_

_**"Since last night while you were making up your bedding."**_

_**"You mean that I could'd just walked outside. Sesshomaru, why you didn't tell me," **_yelled Inuhime as she playfully hit her brother.

He laughed and said, **_"It was a surprised."_**

Inuhime couldn't help, but cry while Kagome was smiling at her Sesshomaru. He said,**_ "Well, you, two, ladies, go get some firewood or whatever Kagome needs for the food, while I go and hunt."_**

Kagome was the first to go out after the lord left. She stopped and turned around to watch Inuhime, first time in almost two centuries, was slowly walked out of the cave. The sunlight was intensely bright that she had to wait awhile so that her eyes could adjust to the light. She continued to walk slowly towards Kagome. She almost forgot what the trees, the grasses, the bushes, and the flowers looked like.

She thought, **_"It's one thing to see it through a magical cauldron and another to see it with your eyes."_** Everything was so beautiful that she had to cry once again. It was a feeling that she would never forget in all her lifetime. The feeling of freedom was so overwhelming that she just had to run around.

Kagome shook her head in amazement and she thought,**_ "Well, if I was imprisoned for as long as Inuhime has I know that I would do the very same thing."_**

**_Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi_**

**_Fanfiction & OCs (c) kamorris_**


	11. A Revelation from the Past

Chapter XI: A Revelation from the Past

The traveling group had just arrived as Shippo and Rin came and glomp Kagome. Kagome and the children laughed as Sesshomaru was inwardly smiling. Inuhime, Totosai, and Myoga laughed among them.

Rin and Shippo shouted together, **_"We've missed you very much." _**

Then Sango and Miroku came towards them. They welcome them back as they noticed a beautiful stranger among them. To their surprised, this stranger looked so similiar to Sesshomaru.

Sango coughed as to get their wanted attention and asked, **_"Kagome, who's that?" _**

_**"Oh, um..." **_

Before she could say anything Sesshomaru said, "_**Slayer and Monk, this is my twin sister, Inuhime." **_

Their eyes widen as they both unconciously walked towards her like she was a well-known person among them. Miroku said, **_"Your beauty is astonishing." _**

Then Sango slapped a side of his head and yelled, **_"Hentai! I must apologized for my husband's behavior Lady Inuhime. He unfortunely gets that way every time he meets a beautiful woman." _**

Miroku rupped his head and said as he laughed nervously,**_ "My apologizes, my lady. I couldn't help myself sometimes." _**

Inuhime just giggled and said, **_"That's alright, dear Sango. I already know how your husband reacts in front of beauty. He's a lucky man that he has you to put up with his lerchous ways." _**

They both were shocked to hear that and they also thought, **_"How did she know about us?"_**

**_"I knew about you because I was watching all of you from afar. I just wanted to keep touch with my family even though they didn't know about me like Inuyasha. Kagome?" _**She waited until Kagome looked at her with acknowledgement and continued, **_"Kagome, can you show me where you buried Inuyasha's ashes?" _**

Kagome answered,**_ "Of course, but can we eat something before I do? All that riding on a cloud got me famished."_**

**_"Yes, I understand. Was it your first cloud ride?"_**

**_"Yes, it was fun."_**

They made their way towards Kaede's hut. Kagome said loudly as they entered the home,**_ "Kaede, we are here. We brought over three guests. So I hope we have enough to go around."_**

"Yes, child, we do have..." Her voice trailed off and instantly bow in front of Inuhime as if she was a goddess._** "Please...Great priestess have a seat. It had been many, many years since this village last saw your beautiful presence."**_ Everyone in the hut were confused as they looked at Inuhime and Kaede.

**_"Kaede, dear, you don't need to act so humble around me. I am just an ordinary person."_**

**_"Sister, you are just being modest. You know that you aren't just a mere person." _**

Everyone else was so confused. They thought the same thought, **_"Why are they acting like that? What does he mean by that?"_**

Miroku spoke first, **_"Uh...Lady Kaede, how did you know this Lady Inuhime?"_**

**_"Well, it isn't like I knew her, per se, but my sister did...actually knew of her. You see, my sister told me this story many times when I was a youthful girl. Kikyo was a mere child when she came to this village. Our mother, who was also a miko, always told her to distinguish between the good and the bad of all the demons. Of course, I was confused by this when Kikyo was teaching me, but she said that one can tell about their intent by what their aura had shown. A miko should be able to tell just by looking or feeling, maybe that's not the right word, but you get my meaning. Anyhow, when Lady Inuhime came to our village with a prophecy..." _**

Kaede was interrupted by Inuhime by finishing the tell, **_"That prophecy had been fulfilled by Inuyasha when Kikyo and him came together, but yet be torn apart by Naraku and that cursed jewel, Shikon no Tama."_**

Kaede had a feeling that she didn't want to talk about the subjuct any further especially not in her presence. She thought,**_ "Her aura isn't what Kikyo felt and described, but her description of her was exact match to what she described of what her appearance was in the past." _**

However, Inuhime continued,_** "The day I visited their mother wasn't just for that prophecy or how to distinguish between good or evil intentions, which by the way I taught her how, because what priestesses were taught that all youkai were evil, plain and simple. I also went there to give them the fangs that they needed for the Kotodama no Nenju. I told her that any miko could use them to contained and control an untamed youkai, which before they hadn't had, then. I knew that they had the necessary beads, but not the fangs. Four fangs in all: one from father; one from Sesshomaru; one from me; and last, but not least Inuyasha's own fang. They were part of our father's instructions for Inuyasha, because he knew that the Tetsusaiga wouldn't be in his procession during that time until Sesshomaru had figured the riddle, which I told him many years ago. Inuyasha would had been vulerable then when he can't control his youkai blood whenever he became enrage by whatever means caused it."**_

Suddenly Kaede said,**_ "Well, your father was a wise daiyoukai. I am not surprised by this revelation, though, Lady Inuhime. Anywho, dinner's done. Shippo, can you be so kind to give these bowls of miso soup to Lady Inuhime and our Lord Sesshomaru?"_**

**_"Yes, ma'am."_**

**_"Rin, dear, can you give these to Miroku and Sango? Afterwards, you and Shippo can come in line to get your fill of this soup before I have my fill. Come children, get in line."_**

Inuhime asked, **_"Pardom me, but who are the parents of these adorable children?"_**

Sango answered,**_ "They are mine and my husband's. Why you asked?"_**

**_"No particular reason, I suppose. It has been years since I'd been around children. I am very pleased that they show no fear around me and my brother. I love children. I wish I could have at least one."_** After she had said that she had tears in her eyes.

Sango asked boldly, **_"May I asked why, my lady?"_**

Sesshomaru said,**_ "No, that's none of your concerned, slayer." _**

Inuhime glared at her twin and said,**_ "Sesshomaru, I don't need you answering for me. I am certainly not a pup." _**In a softer tone, she continued,**_ "As for your question, Sango, I am not able to have a pup, that I don't wish to speak of it."_**

**_"Oh, I am so sorry."_**

**_"Don't apologize."_**

Sesshomaru felt pity for his twin. He thought, **_"I wonder why she can't have any pups. I know for certain that mother wouldn't done anything to prevent her having any pups. Of course, she also was imprisoned in that cave for at least a century and a half. One of us would had known if she had been mated, especially me, since I am her twin. Why couldn't she have any pups? Other than that, unanswered question. I wonder, how she could had escape the cavernous prison to meet that old miko's mother? It doesn't make any sense at all. As her brother, I need to know why and/or how. I'll ask her later."_**

**_Kagome said, "Well, Inuhime...I mean, Lady Inuhime, if you are ready, we can go to where Inuyasha's ashes were buried." _**

Inuhime giggled and said, **_"That's okay, Kagome. You may called me, Inuhime. After all, we will be sisters-in-law soon. So why the formality?"_**

**_"You have a point there. Um are you ready?"_**

**_"Yes, I am."_**

Inuhime with Kagome flew on her cloud to where they put Inuyasha to rest, what was the resting place of Izayoi. When they arrived and landed near the tombstone, which housed the hanyou's ashes. Inuhime asked,**_ "Kagome, would you mind if I get his ashes for a moment?"_**

**_"What for?"_**

**_"I need to get our father's Kuroshinju out of there. So, I could become the guardian of the tomb of the Inu no Taisho, since Inuyasha had passed on to the Afterlife. I will be quick and then returned him to his tombstone."_**

**_"Oh, I see."_**

Inuyasha's tomb was almost as big as his father's tomb there in the world of the living, but it had a stone door blocking the entrance to where his ashes were secured. The only way to open the door is by magic. It didn't matter if it was youkai or miko powers. It worked the same way. She did as she said. She got the Kuroshinju from there and quickly closed the door magically.

Kagome asked,**_ "Now what?"_**

**_"Well, watch and observe, my sister."_** She used her powers to put the Kuroshinju into her own right eye. She blinked a few times until the sensation disipates.

**_"Uh...did that hurt?"_**

**_"Uh...no, why?"_**

**_"The reason why I asked because before Sesshomaru and Inuyasha went to the underworld to take the Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru used some sort of magic that didn't looked anything like that. It looked like it hurt really bad whenever he got it out of his right eye."_**

Inuhime laughed and said, "**_Oh, I'm sorry. No, it doesn't hurt. I bet it didn't even hurt when Sesshomaru did it. He was being a bully for a brother, you know. He liked to get Inuyasha all roused up on purpose. At the time, though, Inuyasha was probably scarred out of his wits because he didn't know what to expect, but I am glad that he was a quick thinker when it came to combat. He was a lot like father in that way. Are in a hurry to get back, Kagome? I want to sit here to pay my respects to him and his mother as well."_**

**_"No, I am not in a hurry. Um...did you know Inuyasha's mother?" _**Inuhime nodded.

Kagome asked, _**"Can you tell me about your father and his mother?"**_

Inuhime looked and lift her brow, then asked, **_"Well, what do you want to know about?" _**

**_"Well, I don't know. I guess, what were they like?"_**

**_"Well, let me ask you a question, first. What do you know about them?"_**

**_"Well, umm, lets see. I know that they weren't together for very long. She was very kind and beautiful. He was a legendary inuyoukai."_**

**_"That's it. Didn't Sesshomaru tell you anything about them?"_**

**_"He always said that he hated humans and hanyous, but he never really said anything about his father, though. He never talked about him."_**

**_"I see. Okay, I'll you a little about father, but if you had any questions about him then you will have to ask him. Agree." _**Kagome nodded in agreement.

Inuhime continued, **_"Father was so handsome, wise, strong and many other things. He had a big heart, too. Yeah, I know. How can a demon have a heart, right? But he certainly had one. As you already know about the Dog General, he was a generous, but yet strict ruler. He was no fool. He could tell if one was lying a mile away. It was hard for Sesshomaru and I to get away with anything with him. He was a great warrior, battle stategist. I bet if you ever saw Sesshomaru battle, then you would see a carbon copy of father's swordfighting skills. It wasn't just swordfighting that he was good at. He was a master of weaponry and martial arts. He loved to learn about other cultures. Well, he mostly love knowledge. He had always told me that 'Knowledge is power.' He was right about that."_** She stopped as tears starting to roll down her cheeks. **_"I'm sorry, Kagome. It's just that I missed my father so very much. I would give anything to bring him back to life. He did deserved to die on that fateful night. It was unfair that Inuyasha had never got to know father. He had never found his true love. It saddens me knowing that he would probably never will either..." _**

She was interrupted by Kagome,**_ "I'm sorry. I didn't intend to bring hurtful memories about your father." _**

Inuhime said as sniffing back the tears, **_"Hurtful? They were hardly hurtful. I enjoyed every minute of the day that I spend with my father. They are nothing, but bittter-sweet memories now. As for Izayoi, well, you already know that she was kind and beautiful, but...she was a strong-willed woman. When it came to my father, she would defend him to her family no matter what they had said about him. She loved him with all of her heart. Of course, that arrogant and ignorant bastard, Takemaru, tried to reason with her, but she didn't listen. Then one day, that bastard made a deal with a dragon demon, Ryukotsusei, to distract my father so he was able kidnapped her from his palace. I was there to protect her from mother making sure that she wouldn't kill her for being..."_** Kagome interrupted by trying to finish the sentence said, **_"being human."_**

Inuhime continued**_, "No, not really being human, but Izayoi held father's heart. Mother didn't liked that one bit. Afterwards my relationship with mother went straight to hell."_**

**_"I remembered that you said that you're the one who brought them together. How did that happpen?"_**

Inuhime smiled and said,**_ "Well, in the past, I was what you would call a match-maker. I would match human with human, youkai with youkai, or in extremely rare cases, youkai with human. If it were the will of the Kami, it would had happened whether or not I was involved. Love is a powerful thing among us, no matter if you were a demon or a human. It will always conquer even the most cold-hearted ones. With time, that cold heart would melt to become warm again. Sesshomaru saw what love could do. So he chooses not to pursue it. It didn't matter if it was with a full-fledged demoness or not. He also felt that his mate would have to be extraordinary to catch his eye, which my dear, you did. Oh my goodness, it's getting late. We better return before my twin would scold me for keeping you away from him."_**

Kagome agreed as they stood up, put flowers on top of their tombstones, and then they left to return to the village.


	12. Inuhime's Nightmare

Chapter XII: Inuhime's Nightmare

Once Inuhime and Kagome returned from visiting Inuyasha's and his mother's tombstone, Sesshomaru was awaiting for them. He glarred at Inuhime. He asked with an icy tone,**_ "Where have you been, Inuhime? I know it doesn't take long to pay your respects to the hanyou."_**

Kagome spoke up,**_ "It wasn't her fault, Sesshomaru. It was mine. She was telling me how..." _**Sesshomaru interrupted, **_"No, miko. I wasn't talking to you. I was speaking to her. Answer me, now!"_**

**_"Why are you so upset brother? You know that I won't let any harm come to Kagome," _**said Inuhime.

**_"Oh, is that so?"_**

**_"Yes, that is so. I learned from my mistakes. I intent not to repeat them as long as I live."_**

Sesshomaru starred into her eyes for a moment. He sighed and said, **_"I am sorry, sister. With this new and unknown threat among us, I can't afford to lose my soon-to-be mate. Why you didn't tell me when you were going? So I could come and protect the both of you."_**

**_"You knew that we were going. The question is why you didn't come with us?"_**

**_"Oh, you dare to turn this around on me, sister! I am now your alpha! You better remember your place!"_**

**_"My alpha, huh? Since when? I don't recall you being my alpha?"_**

Sesshomaru's eyes were flashing from his golden-yellow to red and said angrily, _**"Is that a challenge?!"**_

_**"No, it isn't! Geez, brother, you need to learn to how control your temper. You really need to lighten up. Couldn't tell that I was joking around? Did you actually think that I was stupid enough to deny you as my alpha? Even though, you are my twin, you are still stronger than I am and probably even stronger since you had surpass father." **_After that she laughed as she walked in the old miko's hut.

Sesshomaru said out loud, _**"Oh, that sister of mine. She was only taunting me. Hmm, I should had known that she won't deliberately deny me as her alpha." **_

Kagome spoke, _**"Sesshomaru?"**_

_**"Hmm..."**_

_**"I am glad that you hadn't attack your sister, like you would if it were Inuyasha. I really like her."**_

Sesshomaru walked towards her and said,_** "Oh, I could easliy had attack her if she hadn't said that it was a challenge."**_

_**"You would kill her if she did challenge you."**_

He sighed and said, _**"I am alpha in my family, Kagome. If she did deny as such than I would had to put her in her place before it would get deadly. Thus, that's the way of the Inuyoukai. Are you displease with that?"**_

_**"I guess in a way, yes, but who am I to question you and your ways. After all I am not a youkai, but human. I suppose I couldn't fathom the thought of hurting or even killing my brother." **_

_**"Do you really believe that I wanted to kill her?"**_ She was thinking and then he said,_** "Never mind. I know what you would had said."**_

_**"Alright then, Mr. I-Know-Everything, what would I say?"**_

He chuckled, _**"Kagome, you would had said something exactly like or something similar to this...*coughs*...'Well, you tried to kill Inuyasha many, many times before.' Am I correct, my little onna?"**_

_**"I hate to admit it, but yes, I would've say something like that, I suppose. Geez, I hate it when you're right."**_

He chuckled and said, _**"Well, lets get inside before you get sick." **_She nodded. They walked in the hut and there was Inuhime smirking at her brother. She said,**_ "Did I yanked on your chain, brother?"_**

He chuckled,**_ "Yes, but you need to be more careful. You should know better than pulling something like that on me since now I am alpha of our family."_**

**_"True, but you need to relax. You had been overworked. You are just like father. Never relaxing when it's time to relax. No wonder you're so stressed. I am worried about you."_**

**_"Are you saying that I should keep my guard down knowing that there's a new threat out there waiting to pounce us?"_**

She sighed and said,**_ "I didn't say that. I just wanted you to relax sometimes, you know. There's a time to relax and there's a time to be serious. That's all I am saying."_**

**_"Hmm...maybe one day, but not now. We need to find more information about this new threat or until it shows its ugly face, but until then I won't do it."_**

She sighed, **_"grrr...You are so stubborn! I am going to retire. Don't mind me." _**She put her pelt down on the floor, laid down, and quickly fell asleep that no one was aware how quickly she had fallen into her dreamland.

**_"Well, this Sesshomaru will patrol around the village. I'll return soon, my dear miko." _**He gave her a kiss and walked out of the hut. Then Sango walked in with Miroku.

She said,**_ "Well, the children are asleep, finally. We had Kirara watching over them while they sleep. Where did Lord Sesshomaru went?"_**

**_"He went patrolling the grounds."_**

**_"I see that Lady Inuhime is sound asleep."_**

Shippo said,**_ "Wow... that was fast. She just lied down not very long ago."_**

Kagome giggled and said, **_"Yes, well, she did had a very long day. She reminds me a lot like you, Rin. She always on the move. She had never rested either."_**

**_"She looks a lot like my lord," _**said Rin.

_**"That's because she's our lord's twin sister."**_

_**"That's why they looked alike. I was wondering why earlier."**_

**_"Stupid girl! Lord Sesshomaru said that earlier, you had never paid any attention. I don't know why he puts up with you,"_** said the mean Jaken.

Kagome yelled, **_"You shut up, you stupid toad! Stop calling her stupid!"_**

**_"You dare to tell me shut up and called me stupid, wench!"_**

**_"Yes, I dare. You always said these things when Sesshomaru isn't around. You coward!"_**

Suddenly they heard growling, but it was just Inuhime.

Rin said, **_"Shh! We don't want to wake Lady Inuhime from her sleep."_**

**_"Indeed, we should keep our voices down," _**Miroku quietly said,_** "Totosai, I was wondering why you and Myoga are here. Is it because of the disappearance of the Tetsusaiga?"**_

_**"Yes, but it's also because of Lady Inuhime. We had missed her terribly."**_

Myoga said, **_"Y-yes, she reminds me of her father. The color of her demonic markings on her cheeks and the style of her bangs are just like his. She's almost resembles her father."_**

Then Sesshomaru came in and making loud noices, then they all said, **_"Shhhhh!"_**

Rin quietly walked up to her lord and said, **_"My lord, we must keep quiet because your sister's asleep."_**

**_"My apologizes, Rin. This Sesshomaru found no known threats surrounding or from miles around the village. This one also took the liberty to check on your children and your nekoyoukai growled at this one until she noticed that it was this Sesshomaru, instead of an enemy. She stopped and laid down by the children protectively."_**

**_"Oh, I am sorry about that my lord. She had been protective like that since the first child was born," _**said Sango.

**_"Indeed, she was also protective of Rin when she stayed here, right Rin? Rin? Rin?"_**

Sesshomaru got Rin attention and said,**_ "Rin, the monk was speaking to you."_**

**_"Oh, I am so sorry, Uncle Miroku. I am worried about Lady Inuhime."_**

**_"Why?"_**

**_"She had been whimpering like she was injured or something."_**

**_"There's nothing to worry about. She's probably just having a bad dream."_**

**_"But my lord..."_**

**_"Rin, I promise. She has my father's blood going through her veins. She's strong. So nothing can harm her."_**

Meanwhile in Inuhime's dream world, she was indeed having a nightmare, not any nightmare, but a reoccuring one. It was about the very week that would lead to their father's untimely death. She was talking and crying throughout her nightmarish sleep during this time and was unaware that she had an audience.

Chaos was in and all round the palace.

Ino no Taisho: Inuhime! Inuhime! Dammit, where the hell is she?! Inuhime!

Inuhime: Yes, I am here, father.

Inu no Taisho: Thank Kami! Listen I need you to stay here with your stepmother. She's very vulnerable since she's been impregnated with my pup.

Inuhime: Why? Father, where are you going?

Inu no Taisho: That bastard dragonyoukai has breach our borders. I need to defend our lands.

Inuhime: But father...

Inu no Taisho: No, buts, Inuhime. It needs to be done. I love you. Take care of them for me. I am counting on you. Come, Sesshomaru.

Inuhime: _(nearly in tears) _Wait! Don't go! You... damn them to hell! _(Speaking about the men against her father,)_

Her father and brother ran out of his study, outside to their horses, and then made their way toward the border, where his enemy was passing through. She saw them out from the window until she could see them any longer. Then Inuhime ran to her stepmother's chambers to do what her father had told her to do. All seemed peaceful, yet she was feeling uneasy. She was pacing the whole room while Izayoi was laying comfortably in her bed.

Izayoi: Inuhime, dear, please sit down.

Inuhime: I am sorry. I can't I feel quite uneasy. Something isn't right about all this.

Izayoi: Please, Inuhime, you are making me quite nervous.

Inuhime stopped pacing the room and lied down by her stepmother. Then without any warning the doors burst opened. It was that bastard Takemaru and one of his loyal men.

Takemaru: Distract that bitch while I get her!

Loyal Man: Yes, sir!

Inuhime: Like Hell you will! _(she block their passage with her barrier)_ Please, Izayoi, go and find that place where I had shown you! You'll be safe there!_ (Her stepmother looked at her with her worried eyes.)_

Izayoi: What about you, Inuhime?!

Inuhime: Don't worry about me! I'll see you there. Please, Izayoi, go!

Izayoi: Be careful, daughter!

Izayoi quickly ran out of her room.

Takemaru: How far do you think she would go in her delicate condition, demon?

Inuhime: That's none of your concern, you bastard!

Takemaru: Go after her while I do away with this bitch.

Inuhime: Over my dead body!

She quickly erected a barrier that the entrance of the room thinking to herself: Please Kami, let this be enough time for her to find the hidding place because this won't lasted very long.

Takemaru: You are quite confident. You actually think you could fight the both of us. _(He began laughting)_ I mean what damage can a female do to us, anyways. _(His loyal man was laughing with him.)_

Inuhime: You care to find out!

Takemaru: Oh, I love, too, my dear.

They both came straight at her with their swords. They thought that she was unarmed, but she had a dagger hidden underneath her night kimono. She stabbed and wounded the loyal man in his left shoulder as she used her youkai powers to summon her youkai twin swords meaning: heavenly fangs of life and death.

Takemaru: So it seems like you know how to fight! This will be interesting, indeed. _(The fight commences as their swords clashed together.)_

Meanwhile Izayoi did indeed made it to where she was suppose to go, however, another of Takemaru's men had captured her after she arrived there awaiting for Inuhime or Inu no Taisho. The wounded loyal man in Izayoi's chambers suddenly appeared to be at ease, but yet still acted the same so that Inuhime wouldn't had suspected anything. He took the dagger out of his shoulder.

Loyal Man: _(he acted as if it was urgent.)_ My lord, we need to retreat._ (He stabbed Inuhime in her right side of her torso, that barely missed the main artery, with her own dagger.)_ Take that bitch!

Takemaru laughed and hit her head with his sword's hilt, then both of them kicked her and spit on her as if she was nothing, but trash. It was enough for her to loose concentration on the barrier and for them to high tail out of there before she can attack them again.

After they kicked her and spit on her, they ran out of the chambers, as Inuhime lied there for a moment in pain, she quickly stood up and chased them down until she feel dizzy and fell.

Inuhime: No! Come back here, you bastards! _(Now on the floor; panting)_ No, I can't give up. Come on, girl, get up! Don't let your father down. I need to know where they had taken her.

As soon as she got up, she quickly fell back on the floor laying in a pool of her own blood unconcious...

Meanwhile by the border, the Dog General and his son figured that it was only a diversion. As soon as they smell blood, which they had no idea whose blood that it was at the time, from the palace. Around the same time, Sesshomaru felt an intense pain on one of the sides of his torso. He was also feeling what she was feeling until he felt her fell into unconciousness. They immediately turn around after they figured that it was a diversion for them to leave the palace.

Sesshomaru: Father, I have a really bad feeling about all this. I hope that Inuhime's alright.

Inu no Taisho: Sesshomaru, your sister is fine. It's Izayoi that I'm concerned about.

Sesshomaru starred at him as they rode their horses to the palace.

When they had arrived, a manservant was waiting for them.

Manservant: My lords, I had terrible news.

They didn't even wait for him to say anything else. They ran inside quickly, who was awaiting for them was Inukimi, the mother of Sesshomaru and Inuhime. She had this saddened expression on her face. Of course, the great lord had jumped into conclusions.

Inu no Taisho: _(grabbed at his mate's throat with his eyes as red as blood glaring at her) _What did you do to my wife?

Sesshomaru: _(in his calm and collected tone of his voice)_ Father, let go of mother's throat. You have no proof that she had done anything to Izayoi. You know this. Let go before you do something foolish.

His father's eyes returned to their golden-yellow color and let go of his mate's throat.

Inukimi: _(grasping for air)_ You foolish bastard. You actually believe that I had something to do with your wife... It's about Inuhime. I would had tell you, but you instantly grab at my throat.

Inu no Taisho: I am sorry, Inukimi. I don't know what came over me...

Sesshomaru: Mother. Father, please, can you talk about this later and tell us what happened to my sister!

Inukimi: _(her eyes were tearing up)_ Sesshomaru, my son...Inuhime is in her chambers with a healer, but I don't know what had happened to her or to Izayoi. I'm so sorry, my lord.

They instantly went to her chambers

Healer: _(he bowed before speaking.) _My lord, we had stopped her bleeding, but it's too early to tell whether or not she'll survive. That's up to her now. I'll leave you to be alone with her. Please, my lords and lady, no negative energy around her. It's important for the ill or the injured to have positive energy surrounding them.

Inu no Taisho: Oh, daughter, I am so sorry. _(tears rolling down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them off.) _I hope you could forgive me.

He was going to walk away, but he heard her mummbling to him.

Inu no Taisho: Inuhime? Can you speak to me?

Inuhime:_ (her voice sounded faint, but understandable)_ Father, I am so sorry. I tried my best to protect Izayoi, but I told her to go to the hidding place. I believe that she had made it, but we underestimated that bastard Takemaru. He and one of his men came to distract me. They... _(began whincing because of the pain)_ I knew that they were up to something. They confirmed it by ending the battle too quickly and retreated like the cowards that we were. I knew that you were counting on me... _(Her father interrupted her.)_

Inu no Taisho: Shhh! That's enough, daughter. I know that you had tried your best. I don't blame you for her disappearance. I am just glad that you are alive. That's all that matters.

Inuhime: What about...

Inu no Taisho: Enough talking, I said. Rest and be healing yourself. Sesshomaru, stay with your sister. Your mother and I need to talk.

Their parents walked out of her chambers.

Inuhime: Sesshomaru, tell me what happened at the border.

Sesshomaru: _(sighed)_ Nothing. It was nothing, but a diversion to lure father out of the palace. I hate to admit it, but we did indeed underestimate that human filth and that dragonyoukai bastard, Ryuukotsusei. They really must hate father to join forces. It wasn't a mere coincidence that this had happen at the same time. They will pay for this Inuhime. I'll give you my word.

He stood up and going to leave, but before he could Inuhime had grab his haori,

Inuhime: Please...don't leave, yet. Please, brother, don't go.

Sesshomaru: Very well. I won't leave, yet.

Inuhime: Thank you, brother.

He stayed until she had fallen asleep. He slowly stood up from her bedside and very careful not to wake her up. Then he walked out of her chambers and went to his father's study, where he heard them arguing and yelling at each other.

Sesshomaru: _(yelled)_ That's enough! Both of you are being selfish and foolish! You, mother, stop it! Stop treating Inuhime like she's trash! She's my twin for goodness sake! If you call her things like that, then you are calling me that, as well! Have you forgotten that we came from the same womb?! Father, you know that mother couldn't and wouldn't had done anything to Izayoi. She knew that she couldn't stop you for taking another if she wanted to or not.

Inukimi: _(acting surprise by her son's words)_ You sound just like your sister, son. _(paused)_ I am sorry. I felt betrayed when she took your father's side on taking another for a second wife. After all I am her mother.

Inu no Taisho: At least, she wanted me to be happy. You know as well as I do that we married only for political reasons, nothing more and nothing less than that. I am sorry, if I had hurt you, Inukimi, but I only love and care for you because you are the mother of my children. I would had never stopped you if you wanted to take another.

Inukimi: Oh really. So you could have the audacity to call me a whore!

Inu no Taisho: No! I know that you wouldn't had degrade yourself. You have too pride for that kind of thing. I wanted you to be happy. I would had given us an honorable divorce, but you refused.

Inukimi: Well, that should had given you a hint.

Inu no Taisho: A hint? About what?

Inukimi: _(tearing up)_ That I... _(hesitated)_ ...that I love you, you selfish bastard, but I knew deep down that you wouldn't had return my feelings that I had for you other than friendship.

The great Dog was taken aback at her sudden confession and walked toward her and embraced her in a hug.

Inu no Taisho: Oh, Inukimi, I am so sorry that I don't reciprocate your feelings. I will always love and care for you because you're my friend and the mother of the our beautiful pups.

Inukimi: _(smiled)_ I forgive you.

Sesshomaru: _(chuckled)_ It's ironic that a tragic event brings people together. Father, what are you going to do with that filth Takemaru?

Inu no Taisho: I will bring vengence on him for what he did to Inuhime and for taking Izayoi. If she goes into premature labor and loose the both of her and our pup, then I won't show him no mercy.

Suddenly an unexpecting person had spoken up.

Inuhime: Then I am coming with you.

They were shocked to see her out of bed so soon after a serious injury.

Inu no Taisho: No, daughter. I don't think so. You are not joining in another battle as long as I live.

Inuhime: I am sorry, father, but I am not weak. Whomever is bringing vengence to that prick is me; not you; me. I was the one whom he confronted; not you. Besides, I don't take defeat well.

Inu no Taisho: I am sorry, daughter, but I still object. Have you forgotten who is alpha? Don't make me put you in your place, pup? Besides, like you said before, we can't underestimate him and his men. We will have to come up with a plan. But, my precious daughter, you need to be healed before we could take any action.

Inuhime: What about Izayoi?

Inu no Taisho: She can take care of herself. Remember your the one who told me that she was a strong woman. Remember? I don't believe that he will harm her, at least, I hope not. I just have to have faith in the Kami that they would keep her safe.

Suddenly her nightmare was fastward to the fateful night of Inuyasha's birth and Inu no Taisho's untimely death. As soon as he sealed that dragonyoukai, Ryukotsusei, with his fang, then he made his way to where Izayoi was being held captive. He and Takemaru had taken themselves out as the flames was surrounding them. Inuhime blew the blaze out from afar. Then she heard some of Takemaru's men running towards them.

Takemaru's Men: There's that filthy demon! Come lets dismember him. Come on, men, lets go!

She quickly transformed into her true demon form, which is as big as Sesshomaru's true form, stood above her father, who was barely alive, protectively. She was growling and snarling at them. For added measure, she blew out some sulfuric smoke to get them to run away, which that worked perfectly. She quickly returned to her humanoid form and kneeling beside her father.

Inu no Taisho: _(speaks faintly)_ Inuhime, is that you?

Inuhime:_ (cries)_ Yes, father, it is me.

Inu no Taisho: I don't have so much time before I go. Promise me that you will protect Izayoi and your pup brother, Inuyasha, and do what I asked of you earlier. Promise me, my precious daughter.

Inuhime: I promise to do what you ask of me.

He smiled and with the last bit of his strength he wiped away her tears.

Inu no Taisho: I love you and I will always be there for you. I promise. _(dies)_

As the group was talking among themselves after some things that they heard as she was dreaming. They also talking the great Daiyoukai about somethings but...

Sesshomaru said,**_ "That isn't your concern." _**Then he thought,_** "Damn her talking in her sleep. She must be dreaming about that night whenever father died. Indeed, that was really a nightmare."**_

Suddenly while they were still talking, Inuhime woke and rose up screaming and crying,**_ "No!" _**She was sweating and panting. She looked around while people was staring at her as if they were saying, 'Are you alright?' She quickly ran out of the hut. Sesshomaru followed not knowing that the rest did the same.

**_"Inuhime!"_**

**_"It was all my fault, Sesshomaru!"_**

**_"What was your fault?_**

**_"It was my fault that father died! I should had been the one dead; not him!" _**

**_"It wasn't your fault. Father chose to go there alone."_**

**_"That's where you are wrong, brother! Have you ever wonder where his body and his swords went to?"_**

**_"No matter! It was in the past. You need to let go, sister!"_**

**_"Why should I? I have no future. I can't even have pups because..."_**

**Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi**

**Fanfiction & OCs (c) kamorris**


	13. The Unimaginable Revelation

Chapter XIII: The Unimaginable Revelation

Suddenly while they were still talking, Inuhime woke and rose up screaming and crying,**_ "No!" _**She was sweating and panting. She looked around while people was staring at her as if they were saying, 'Are you alright?' She quickly ran out of the hut. Sesshomaru followed not knowing that the rest did the same.

**_"Inuhime!"_**

**_"It was all my fault, Sesshomaru!"_**

**_"What was your fault?_**

**_"It was my fault that father died! I should had been the one dead; not him!" _**

**_"It wasn't your fault. Father chose to go there alone."_**

**_"That's where you are wrong, brother! Have you ever wonder where his body and his swords went to?"_**

**_"No matter! It was in the past. You need to let go, sister!"_**

**_"Why should I? I have no future. I can't even have pups because...*let out an exhausted sigh*... Because of Naraku."_**

Sesshomaru, Kagome, and her friends gasped in horror even knowing that Naraku is in Hell, where he belonged.

Suddenly, Inuhime was feeling some what of a pulse demonic energy concentrated around the area where the hanyou had died. She asked as she was pointing at the direction,**_ "Is that where Inuyasha had fallen?" _**

Everyone at first hesitated and then Sango answered, **_"Yes, that's where he'd died. Why?"_**

**_"I am feeling a pulse of demonic energy from there. It isn't Inuyasha's either. It's a negative surge of energy." _**

She couldn't help, but walk over there like she was in a trance. As soon as she stepped on the exact spot where the dark energy was at. She began seeing the battle through his eyes. The only thing is that there seemed to be two pairs of eyes that she seeing through. One pair of eyes what she had seen through was looking at Inuyasha. While the other pair was looking at them in a different angle, where his eyes was able to see the Tetsusaiga and to where it would fall if the Hanyou would had lost the youkai sword. Sesshomaru was worried about his sister and so was Kagome. Inuhime was starring into oblivion without blinking her eyelids. After that seemed to take an eternity, Kagome starred into her eyes. Her eyes was distant and there was red flashing in her pupils. Then she touched her shoulder and Inuhime just collapsed. Sesshomaru then carried his sister back to the hut. He laid her down on her pelt; then he covered her with a blanket that Kagome brought from her birth era.

**_"Sesshomaru?"_**

**_"Hm."_**

**_"Is she going to be ok?"_**

**_"Yes, she'll be fine. She just needs to rest, Kagome."_**

**_"When are we returning home, Sesshomaru?"_**

**_"In the morning, at sunrise. You should get rest."_**

She nodded and lied down on the other side of Inuhime.

In the morning, the pack said their good-byes and making their way back home. Sesshomaru also had invited them to the palace whenever they are near the Western Lands. It would take about a weeks time to get to the palace. They weren't really in a hurry to get home. Rin really took a liking to Inuhime as she did with Kagome. All three would giggle talking about flowers and different types of plants that are for healing. Even when one that one could eat in such. Sesshomaru enjoyed their conversations at least until they wanted to braid flowers into Sesshomaru's long, beautiful, silver hair. HE glared at them.

He said, **"No one will braid any flowers into this Sesshomaru's hair." **Rin and Kagome pouted.

Inuhime thought, **_"We shall see about that little brother." _**With that she smirked inwardly.

It was now noon, Sesshomaru came to a halt.

**_"We will rest here while here while this Sesshomaru go hunting. Shippo, you are to gather firewood and have it ready before I return."_**

**_"Yes, my lord."_**

**_"This Rin will help you."_**

**_"Kagome, if you and the others want to wash up. There's a spring not far from here. Inuhime, watch over them."_**

**_"Of course, brother."_**

With that said and done, he ran and disappeared in the woods. It was about an hour or two when he returned with a buck deer. He had the buck skinned, gutted, and cleaned; he had it ready for the fire. They had already lit up the fire. Kagome and Sesshomaru began cooking it has Inuhime and the children were playing until the food was ready. Afterwards, they napped underneath a shade tree. Sesshomaru had his back against the shade tree's trunk as he embraced Kagome. She lied against his warm, well-toned chest as Rin and Shippo snuggled against Ah-Un. The two-headed dragon, itself, was lying down comfortably on the soft, green grass below.  
All was seemed serene until the children and Kagome were startled by a horrible sounds screams and roars of horde of demons. Sesshomaru was displeased and noticed that Inuhime wasn't among them. He started growling, which really startled Kagome.

Kagome asked,**_ "What's wrong?"_**

**_"Inuhime isn't here."_**

**_"What? She was here a while ago."_**

**_"I know. She…" _**he heard her screaming. His eyes widen in horror. Suddenly he realized that the screaming wasn't just anyone's but, hers; his twin. Kagome quickly sat up as he swiftly stood up and help his miko up in the process, which really took her by surprised how quickly that happened.

Sesshomaru said to Kagome,**_ "Stay here and put up a barrier around the camp until I return." _**

As soon as he left the area to search for his sister, Kagome did as she told. Sesshomaru hurried across the forest. He growled as his inner beast was furious. The reason was because he smelled the blood of his sister. Extreme amounts of blood that he could smell; not just her blood, but her scent of fear. Then he finally had her in his sight. There were almost the same amounts of demons that attack the small village when the hanyou died. He snarled and bared his fangs at those damn demons that dare came only to harm him and his pack. He was enraged by the time he got there and used his own youkai sword, Bakusaiga. As quickly as they appeared, they disappeared as they all turned into ashes before him. He turned in looked at his twin. She was holding the only place that was wounded about two hundred years ago. He knelt down to her….

**_"Sister, what happened here?" _**She was just staring at him, but he noticed that it wasn't him that she was seeing in her eyes. It was the person who took Inuyasha's life and had taken the Tetsusaiga.

**_"Sister, snap out of it!" _**She blinked her eyes as if she has just woken up from a nap. Her eyes widen and suddenly winced at the pain that she felt from her wound.

Sesshomaru checked the wound and to his relief; it wasn't fatal, maybe more like a flesh wound.  
He lift his perfect brow and said,**_ "Sister, tell me what happened and why you were away from the pack?"_**

She looked at him with horror and guilt. She responded,**_ "I don't remember how I got here. All I know is that I felt the same demonic aura that was at the village. I guess I had one of those visions."_** She laughed nervously.

**_"And you think this Sesshomaru finds it amusing to see his twin injured?"_**

**_"No! I know you find it amusing at all."_**

He sighed and said,**_ "No matter. Just don't do that again. Come, we need to start moving." _**She nodded and returned back to the pack. They started back on their journey home once again.

Meanwhile, Kagome was under attack by another horde of demons.

She thought, **_"Thank Kami that I did put up a barrier after Sesshomaru left because I didn't sense this horde coming." _**Shippo and herself were killing demons left and right. Suddenly out of nowhere Sesshomaru and Inuhime came blazing out of the forest with their eyes glowing red and with their natural weapons flying everywhere. Sesshomaru's wipe was green and his twin's was violet. They gracefully and elegantly wiped out all the demons that were there. Kagome, the kit, and Rin watched in utter horror and in awe seeing all the gore and blood splashed and settled around them. Thank goodness that the barrier blocked that too because it was a bloody mess.

Afterwards, Kagome let go of the barrier as Sesshomaru went towards her. He gave her a deep and passionate kiss until they both pulled away gasping for air. Sesshomaru rested his forehead against hers and asked, **_"Are you and the children alright?"_**

**_"Yes, we are all fine."_**

He smiled at her and said aloud, **_"Good! We'll keep walking until dawn." _**With that said, they continued on...

At dawn, the pack made camp near a river. Rin and Shippo set up camp, while Kagome and Inuhime found some wild berries and vegetables for their coming meal. Sesshomaru went hunting and killed a healthy buck deer. He skinned, gutted, and cleaned the meat before making his way back to the camp. Inuhime used her claws to cut the deer in sections, and then she used a magical trick, that her father taught her when she was still a pup, to keep the meat cold and fresh. She also used some huge fern leaves to package them up. So that way, the blood won't drop anywhere or everywhere and had any influence on any carnivorous youkai or any other predators that could sniff them out. The deer should last until they reached the Western Palace.

Everyone was satisfied with their meal. Rin and the kit snuggled alongside of the two-headed dragon a sleep. Inuhime and Kagome were siting by the campfire, while the daiyoukai went to patrol around their had something back of her mind nagging the crap out of her.

She said,**_ "Inuhime, I was wondering what you had seen back at the village. You seemed so distant. I was worried about you." _**

**_"Well, I had a vision on what had happened on that fateful day, but in deeper detail then my previous one. I saw through two pairs of eyes. Both pair is of the same person who had killed Inuyasha and had taken the Tetsusaiga. I had even seen the person who had done it. But unfortunately some parts of him were blurry and the others were clear. All I know is unless I get those images out of my head. I won't be able to have a dissent night's sleep."_**

**_"What about those two separate hordes of demons? What was that about?"_**

Sesshomaru suddenly spoke up and answer that question as the women were startled when he returned to the camp,**_ "It seems to me that whoever our threat is… is after the both of you. Also it seems to attack while I am not around. Inuhime, I want you to stay close to Kagome, Rin, and the kit, while I am away whether I am patrolling around the camp, going hunting, or even going to bathe." _**

Inuhime said,**_ "Very well." _**

**_"Good."_**

Kagome said, **_"How far is it to the palace?"_**

Sesshomaru answered,** "About a week's time. The deer that I hunted earlier should last that long. That way, this Sesshomaru will be here whenever trouble commences. I will be here to obliterate the enemy before it could dare to do any harm to this one's pack." **He said this with such a husky voice that it made Kagome shiver (in a good way, of course.)

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfiction & OCs (c) kamorris


	14. Around the Campfire

Chapter XIV: Around the Campfire

As the fire was blazing and crackling, the young ones were asleep by Ah-Un, who was also sleeping and snoring. There was no threats around for miles, which that was good, because no one was in no mood for battles, especially Inuhime, since she was injured from the last horde of demons, that tried to harm her, but failed. Sesshomaru, his miko, and his twin was looking into the fire as if they were in a deep mediative state of mind; just only deep in their own thoughts.

Sesshomaru's thoughts...

**_"I can't wait to return home. I wonder if my miko will let me mate her. I believe my patience is running awfully thin. I don't know how long I can wait. It isn't like she didn't know my intentions were. She knew. I know that she knows or does she really know? Damn, love can be frustrating, sometimes. It's very complexing. My miko is the most beautiful of all the women, both youkai and human alike, that I had ever seen in my long life."_**

Kagome thoughts...

**_"I wonder when he will decide to mate with me. I mean he hadn't say or done anything since we left the palace. Maybe he changed his mind. I mean...Look at me, I am so average compare to him. He's just so...perfect in every way. The way he carries himself...his walk...his voice...his eyes...his hair...his face...the way he fights with such grace and elegance...the way he dresses himself. I mean...yes perfect in every way. _**...*she took a glance at him as he was staring into the fire*... **_Dammit, why did I'd to fall in love with the 'killing perfection' himself? If he were a god...he would'd been... the god of perfection because that's what he is, the embodiment of perfection._**...*she sighed*... **_I hope that my heart can handle this because..."_**

Sesshomaru and her thoughts were interrupted by Inuhime who broke the silence, **_"I am sorry that I interrupted, but I can't hold this inside any longer than I already had."_** Both of them looked at her with interest. They waited for her to continued, "**_I feel like I am interrupting you in your courtship. So..."_**

She got interrupted by Sesshomaru,** "Nonsense." **

His twin said, **_"Let me finish, brother. It isn't fair to Kagome. You should be wooing her right now, instead of siting around and doing nothing. How are you going to win her affections just by doing nothing?"_**

Kagome being annoyed interrupted, **_"Excuse me, but I had never agree to be courted by Sesshomaru. In fact, I am still in mourning for my late husband. So, there won't be any courting for awhile. Anyways, have you already forgotten that we have a new foe out there? That foe out there wants us. Besides, that's isn't what you really wanted to tell us. Now, is it?"_**

Inuhime's eyes widen because she had hit it dead on. That wasn't what she was really holding back. Sesshomaru's perfect eyebrow arched up. He said, **_"My miko is correct. This Sesshomaru isn't used to apologizing to anyone, but this one would like to apologize, Miko, for assuming that you would accept my courtship so soon. No matter how much that this Sesshomaru would love to make you his, but there won't be no honor in forcing a courtship so soon, after the death of my late half-brother. Also, Inuhime, you are, indeed, holding something back. I can feel it. This Sesshomaru believes that this one's twin needs to let go of whatever is hurting her."_**

Inuhime looked in the fire. She'd inhaled deeply, then she looked at them. She said, **_"Both of you are right. I am, indeed, holding something back. It's just that it's hard and horrifing to speak about. Some of it is still blurry and then some of it I don't remember it at all, but I have a feeling that it'll soon reveal itself in due time."_**

Sesshomaru said, **_"Sister, does this has something to do with you won't be able to have any pups?"_**

**_"Yes."_**

**_"And it was because of Naraku. Correct?"_**

**_"Yes."_**

**_"What happen? What did that pathetic, sadistic hanyou do to you?"_**

**_"It doesn't matter now, since he's now dead and being torture in Hell. I don't see why the need to tell you about the cause for me for not having any pups."_**

**_"Answer my question, sister. I am the alpha in our family. You will answer my question. NOW!"_**

**_"FINE! SINCE YOU WANT TO BRING THOSE...HORRID MEMORIES BACK SO BADLY! I know not how he managed to pass through the barrier. Whenever I realized that there was an evil presence in my caverous prison. I'd sought him out until I felt his aura from behind me. He'd spoke to me in his deep, seductive, but yet sadistic voice..."_**

**A FLASHBACK COMMENCES...**

She felt his evil presence from behind. She held her own stance and never faltered because of his evil aura.

Inuhime: What do you want, Naraku?

Naraku: _(grinning from ear to ear)_ I am looking for someone with the ability to see into the future. I was told that you would be such person.

Inuhime: What you heard about me was correct. What is it that you wanted to know, oh evil one?

Naraku: I wanted to know… where the Shikon no Tama whereabouts?

Inuhime: I know not of the whereabouts of that accursed jewel. However, it will reappear in due time. Only the Kami knows when, where, and whom will be carrying the jewel.

Naraku: _(looks at her with his red eyes with interest)_ what are you exactly? Your aura shows that you're a youkai, but I sensed your purity.

Inuhime: _(arch her brow as she turned and stared at him)_ what do you mean? A youkai only has a dark aura. As you can plainly see that I am a human with the ability of foresight. Humans and all youkai are alike in some ways. As for my dark aura, well…you can say that I haven't seen the light since I was brought here.

Naraku: I see.

He didn't believe her about not being a youkai because he could smell her demonic scent. It was intoxicating. He walked right behind her. He touched and pulled her long, silver her. She screamed.

Naraku: _(in his harsh, yet dark seductive tone, he whispered in her ear)_ You are really a bad liar. I know that you are a strong demoness. Your scent alone is intoxicating.

He turned her around and ripped her fine kimono off. She screamed again. She fought him with her might punching and kicking after all she was the daughter of the great lord, Inu no Taisho. He grown tired of her defiance. He'd summoned a paralyzing spell on her. She found herself paralyzed as she went dropped down to her knees. He smiled sadistically and gave a dark chuckle, which made her shuddered.

**End of flashback….**

Inuhime's eyes had tears streaming down her cheeks. Kagome looked at her with sorrow, yet compassion in her eyes. She walked around the fire. She hugged her soon-to-be sister-in-law.

**_"I am so sorry, Inuhime. You don't had to speak any farther. That sadistic bastard, I wished that I could bring him back so that I could purify his evil ass into oblivion."_**

Sesshomaru suddenly felt guilty, though his face looked as emotionless as usual. He also stood up and knelt before her and said as he hugged his twin, **_"I am...sorry. Please...forgive me, sister." _**

**_"Oh Sesshomaru and Kagome, it's now in the past. I am not a kind of person that would dwell on a particular event...well except for the night father died. For some strange reason I couldn't get past that. As for when that bastard, Naraku, well flashbacks had just starting to appear out of nowhere. That's why for some unknown reason I feel drawn to that demonic aura that I felt in Edo and earlier today. I am so confused. Maybe I should go for a walk."_**

**_"Sister, I believe that's not a good idea, since we have a foe somewhere out there, who I will remind you that is after you and Kagome."_**

**_"Brother, I could take care of myself. I don't need you protecting me. After all, you have Kagome to protect."_**

**_"Sister, I know you could, but as your alpha, I forbid it. At least until you heal, but for now you are not walking by yourself. Understand!"_**

Inuhime reluntantly nodded and said, **_"Well, since I couldn't go walking. I might as well go to sleep. Goodnight, little brother_**...*he growled at her because he didn't like to be called 'little brother' and she chuckled*...**_Goodnight, Kagome."_**

She walked over to her pelt and lay down. It was no longer than a minute that she was sound asleep.

Kagome giggled and said,**_ "Goodness, she can fall asleep, can't she?"_**

Sesshomaru stood up, returned to his tree; sat down, and then said,**_ "Well, she must be tired from the battle and had an injury top of that, but it's safe to assume that she'll be heal by morning or probably before then. Who knows, really? She may be my twin, but our bodies are different when it comes to healing abilities. She can and had always been the faster healer between us._**...*pauses*...**_ Kagome come here. I wish to speak to you."_**

She was surprised, but she obeyed. He grabbed her and sat her down on his lap.

**_"I am sorry that I had been ignoring you...intimately. Inuhime was right and so were you. This Sesshomaru shouldn't had assume that...I want to know if you wish to be my mate. "_**

Kagome interrupted him, **_"Sesshomaru...I had already forgiven you...and yes, I wish to be your mate."_**

That made his night, he didn't want to waste any time. He started to nippling on her earlope.

Kagome giggled and said,**_ "Sesshomaru_**...*giggles more*...**_stop that! It tickles!"_**

He chuckled and said in her ear with a deep, husky whisper, **_"Allow me to give you pleasure, my dear onna."_**

His voice had always made her shiver, in a good way, of course. He continued nippling on her earlope, then he started kissing down her neck until he found her pulse area. She moaned. He growled in contentment. He bit into her neck and started to suck her blood like he was a vampire.

He thought, **_"Oh Kami, her blood tastes as sweet as her scent."_**

He continued sucking on her neck. She continued moaning in pleasure. He growled each time after she moaned. Then he started to lick her little wound until the bleeding stopped. He looked at her, then he saw his courting mark on her. It looked like his family crest that's on his forehead; the crescent moon.

Kagome said as she blushed,**_ "I enjoyed that."_**

He chuckled and said, **_"This Sesshomaru isn't finished, yet."_**

**_"Oh, really."_**

**_"Absolutely not finished yet." _**

After that said, he began kissing her on the lips until she allowed his tongue entered her mouth. They were frenchkissing passionately. It seemed like an eternity when they parted away from each other, panting and grasping for air. She smiled at him. He could tell that she was getting sleepy and said in a whisper, **_"Sleep, my dear onna." _**

Then she lay her head on his shoulder and quickly fell asleep. He soon followed after he used his youkai to see if there's any threats nearby and found nothing. Then he quickly drifted into slumber.

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfiction & OCs (c) kamorris


	15. A Surprise

Chapter XV: A Surprise

When morning came, the cool breeze swept through their campside, as Rin and Shippo woke up. They noticed something that was unexpected, but didn't say anything, yet. Either they were scared to say something or they were just speechless. They just shrugged and woke up Inuhime. So they could go and gather up more wood. In the meantime, Kagome seemed not to notice anything that was off, yet. Perhaps, she was still sleepy. Only person who seemed to be still sleeping was the Daiyoukai, himself. Perhaps dreaming about Kagome whenever they finally mated.

Inuhime and the children returned from gathering wood. Inuhime glanced at her brother with a smirk. The noise from putting the wood by the fire had woken up the great lord. He wasn't please to be awaken by having a lovely dream with his Kagome. He saw his twin there tending the fire.

He snarled and asked harshly,**_"Do you have to make so much noise?"_**

**_"Oh my apologizes, my lord. Maybe I should just stop making noises, altogether, then, huh," _**Inuhime replied with a sarcastic tone.

Sesshomaru growled at her and said, **_"Watch your tongue! Remember who's alpha!" _**He looked at Rin and Shippo, then at Kagome who finally notice what the children had notice. Sesshomaru noticed that they are starring at him. Not to frighten his intented or the children, he calmed down and clears his throat,**_ "Can you tell me why or what you are starring at?" _**Rin and Shippo were scared to say something because they knew the lord will not be please. Instead Kagone spoke up as calm as she could knowing how he would react, _**"Umm, Sesshomaru**_...*almost hesitated*..._**umm, there are flowers in your hair."**_

**_"Pardon. Can you repeat that sentence?"_**

**_"There are flowers braided into your hair."_**

Sesshomaru's eyes widen and lifted up he left hand to touch. Indeed, there were flowers in his hair. Never mind that it was braided, which he cared not that it was braided. However, what he does cared about were the flowers, there's nothing wrong of having flowers around, but putting them in his long, silver hair is a different story. He isn't a female after all. He knew that it wasn't Rin, Shippo, or Kagome won't ever do this, but the only person that would had dare to do this to him was Inuhime. She was getting him back for something, but what? He growled at her once more.

**_"Cease your growling, Sesshomaru, I am not impressed. You are acting like a pup. I see that you figured out who had done this to you. So, speak," _**she angrily said.

**_"How dare you, Inuhime? Talking to me like that. Have you forgotten who's alpha?"_**

**_"How could I? You remind me all the time that you are 'alpha'?"_**

He doesn't understand, where her attitude is coming from. Surely she wasn't acting this way, yesterday. He doesn't remember what he may done to upset her so much.

**_"Why are you giving me this attitude? It's beneath you."_**

**_"What? Your arrogance and ignorance are astounding, little brother. I AM NOT BENEATH YOU, SESSHOMARU!"_**

**_"Arrogance? Ignorance? You are the one who's arrogant and ignorant when you speaking to this Sesshomaru the way that you'd been doing!"_**

Suddenly out of nowhere Totosai and Myoga appeared. They left at the same time when Sesshomaru and company left Edo, to acquire Inuhime's fang or should I say fangs. **_"Milady, milady! We'd aquired your fangs." _**

Sesshomaru was confused as hell,**_ "When did you ever had fangs, Inuhime? So you are going to challenge me as alpha, then."_**

**_"Wrong, little brother! I wouldn't dream of challenging you. I am, however, going to enlighten you whose alpha between us both. It seems that you had forgotten your place. As for when I receive my youkai weapon, well, I had them since before father died. Besides, I am getting a tad rusty with my swordfighting skills. So since you had practice as of late. It should be easy for you to put me in my place, right, little brother?"_**

She looked at Myoga and Totosai who, together, brought her youkai sword.

Sesshomaru thought, **_"What the hell is going on? Is she really serious? What does she mean about 'alpha between us'?_**

**_"Little brother, it seems that I should enlighten you, since you are either arrogant, ignorant, or possibly both. You'd been free from my watchful eye for so long that you'd had forgotten about sibling supremacy."_**

Kagome was shocked when she and the children were hearing this conversion.

Myoga informed them,**_ "Normally among siblings like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, there were no question who was the sibling alpha between them since Lord Sesshomaru is the eldest. However, when twins are involved is a different story altogther."_**

**_"Why is that, Myoga?," _**Shippo asked questionly.

Myoga chuckled,**_ "Simple, but yet complicated. You see before they were born they would had fought who would be born first. Thus establishing who was sibling alpha among themselves. At the time though their mother almost died due to that confrontation. I wonder what brought this conflict between them. Has there been any conflict between them since we left Edo?"_**

Kagome said,**_ "Well, I believe at least twice. For instance, she wanted to go for a walk last night, but Sesshomaru wouldn't let her go. It was because she became injuried when a horde of demons attacked her."_**

**_"I see." _**

Totosai chuckled at that and said, **_"Sesshomaru has always been overprotective of his sister, even though, she's the eldest of the twins."_**

Myoya chuckled again, **_"Overprotective is an understatement. If he had it his way, she'll be glue to his side or better yet if they rejoin themselves as one soul. After all, they were from one soul in the very beginning."_**

Kagome giggled and it faded,**_ "They won't kill each other. will they?"_** She sounded awfully concerned with good reason because he's been displease with her actions and statements.

Myoga said, **_"Oh no, Lady Kagome. They won't kill each other because that would be like killing themselves. They may fight each other to a bloody plope, but they won't go as far as killing each other. Well, at least, I hope not, anyways."_**

_**"Myoga, but you said...,"**_yelled the miko.

**_"I know what I said, Lady Kagome, but it's hard to predict them. The only person who could predict or sort of being like a mediator was their father."_**

"...*a horrid grasp*...**_you mean they'd done this before!"_**

**_"Yes, before Inuyasha was born. They were fighting who would be in charge of the pup when born."_**

**_"Oh, I see, since they're the eldest of the pups would had been in charge anyways. I guess I can see that, but why fight about it. Why couldn't they just play paper, rock, and scissors?"_**

All of them except the Inuhime and Sesshomaru were looking at her in confusion. She chuckled, **_"Oh, I'm sorry. Paper, Rock, 'n', Scissors is a game that children or even teenagers play to settle a score with each other rather than fighting about it."_**

Myoga said, **_"Well, that would be nice having a simple game to settle things like this. Remember the next time whenever the twins or any other youkai siblings are fighting; they are demons. Demons love to fight no matter who or what. It's part of their being. They can't help it, especially the Inuyoukai. They are the most fierce when it comes to anything or everything that one processes. No matter if it's a position in sibling supremacy as this case is currently displaying, titles, lands, people, and etc... They will protect it fiercly."_**

**_"Yeah, I know."_** Kagome shook her head and thought, **_"Can I really live with an inuyoukai? Knowing of their overprotectiveness and processiveness_**...*mentally paused as she watched the two fought*...**_Yes, I can and I will."_**

**Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi**

**Fanfiction & OCs (c) kamorris**


	16. Sesshomaru vs Inuhime: Remembering Past

**_"Little brother, I believe we should go to a clearing where we can't destroy everything in our path. Agreed?"_**

**_"Very well, then."_**

They formed into their orb-like forms and quickly found a huge patch of land that nothing, but grass was growing there. Indeed, a perfect place to start their sibling supremacy duel.

**_"Inuki*, I wish to know something before we commence this duel."_**

**_"What do you wish to know, little brother?"_**

**_"I wish to know...what do you meant by 'who's the alpha between us'? I don't understand this."_**

Inuhime was shocked and confused,**_ "What?! You mean to tell me that you don't remember us dueling for sibling supremacy."_**

Sesshomaru nodded. She continued,**_ "Well, I can't say that I am surprised, but I would at least expected you to remember our last duel." _**She seen his expression on his face telling her that he surely and sincerely doesn't remember their last sibling alpha duel.

She continued, **_"Well, like I said before; I will enlighten you, my little brother. As we fight, we will be seeing our past sibling duels in our minds' eye of course. It only takes one strike that our fangs will clash to begin the remembrance. Is that acceptable to you, brother?"_**

**_"Acceptable. Wait a moment! Where's your youkai sword?"_**

**_"Watch and observe, little brother!"_**

She grab the item that Totosai and Myoga had brought her earlier. Everyone was shocked beyond belief when they realized what they item was. It was a fan...similar to what Kagura had, but this was different. Whenever she opened the fan. It was beautiful. The one side of the fan had a dragon on it. The color of it's scales were metallic green, its eyes were black. The other side of the fan had a phoenix that had metallic rainbow colors for its feathers and the eyes were white. Everyone was confused. How can a fan be made out of the her fangs? Little did they know though that it was under a concealment spell.

**_"Inuhime, you can't expect to defeat me with a fan, could you?"_**

**_"No, but you haven't seen nothing, yet, my dear brother."_**

She smirked and said,**_ "Seitoshi no tenga*." _**The fan transformed into a youkai sword to show its glory. The sword almost looked like the Tetsusaiga, but the hilt was made of silver with its name on one side while the other has a dragon and phoenix like a yin-yang symbol; where the guard is has some fluff, but it was black and white. It also not as huge as the Tetsusaiga, but it looked like a regular katana. The blade was starkling like a diamond sparkled in the light. The fangs themselves were combined as one, but it could be seperated into two different fangs if the wielder desires it so. It was beautiful. The most beautiful of all youkai swords. Inuhime was proud that fact.

Kagome said, **_"Seitoshi no what?"_**

Totosai said_, __**"Seitoshi no tenga: The Heavenly Fangs of Life and Death. The phoenix represents life as the dragon represents death. Notice the color of her fangs, one half of the blade is black as the other side was white. This youkai sword is very complicated, but easy to wield after mastering it. Unfortunately for our lady had never master her own fangs because of the simple fact that she was in her caverous prison. Until now she was able to use her weapon for the first time in two hundred years since our Great Lord, Inu no Taisho had passed on. Now that was an interesting duel between father and daughter."**_

Inuhime said,**_ "Are you impressed, brother?"_**

**_"I can't say that I wasn't, but maybe if we can stop this foolishness, then we could talk about your tale on how you achieve such a sword."_**

Inuhime smirked, **_"Sorry brother, not this time, we will finished this duel even if it kills us in the end, is that clear?"_**

**_"Perfectly."_**

**_"Then I suggest you unsheath your Bakusaiga. That way, we could get this started and over with."_**

He smirked.

Kagome said, **_"Oh Kami, they are really going to go through with this duel."_**

Myoga said, **_"Lady Kagome, this was unfinished business between them, two. It's for the best if they could settle this once and for all. Better now than later."_**

Kagome exhale a breathe that she was unaware that she had held back. She remembered the fights that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had gotten into before, during, and even after Naraku. She hoped that this duel will be the last between them. She hated to see people that she loved and/or cared about getting hurt. It emotionally drained her. For the sakes of Shippo and Rin, she would put up a strong front.

Inuhime and Sesshomaru started to run with their swords unsheathed until they clashed into each other. As soon as they first hear their swords clashing, they immediately went into a mediative state...

The First Sibling Supremacy Duel...

In the birthing chamber of the Palace of the Moon, the Lady of the House, Inukimi, was giving birth to Sesshomaru and Inuhime. The midwife was having trouble with the twin's delivery. The Lord knew that this pregnancy was extraordinary so he invited a powerful miko, Midoriko, to help along with the midwife and the healer. Inukimi was being stubborn because she will not allow a miko or more less a human to touch her children despite the miko's warnings of death. At one point, Inukimi was looking pale as a ghost. Despite the lady's refusals, the healer brought the miko inside the chamber because they didn't understand what was happening inside the lady's womb.

Midoriko said to the lady because she was snarling and growling at her, **_"Lady Inukimi, I understand that you mistrust me, but please for the sake of the twin's life and your own, please let me touch you. I promise I won't hurt you or your pups." _**

The Lady of the West just nodded. She was in so much pain that she wouldn't even care if the miko would purified her right then and there. Midoriko put both hands on her stomach. She closed her eyes to concentrate on the pups. She saw in her mind's eye that the twins fighting. She could telepathically heard their conflict. She chuckled and heard that they were arguing on who would be the first born. Suddenly she felt a surge of power coming from the female pup.

The lady was screaming at the miko, **_"What the fuck are you doing you filthy miko bitch?!_**

Midoriko rose up and said calmly, **_"Try to stay calm, your pups can sense your stress, please calm down." _**

She went out and brought the Dog General, himself, inside. The powerful miko said calmly, **_"Your pups are arguing among themselves. Since children tend to obey their father's first before the mother. You must tell them to stop hurting their mother and have the one with the miko power come out first because she is the one who's causing more discomfort to your lady and the male will quickly follow. General, I will need to speak with you afterwards, it's urgent. I'll be in your study."_** She bowed and went out of the chamber.

Inu no Taisho said in an authoritative voice, **_"My pups stop your nonsense. You are hurting your mother. The pup with the miko powers come forth first."_**

Just like Midoriko promised, the female pup came out and soon followed the twin brother. The lady was so relieved, but she overheard what Midoriko said about the female pup. She immediately tried to kill her, but the pups' father grabbed her throat in the nick of time.

**_"What the hell are you doing, Inukimi? Have you gone mad?"_**

**_"That little bitch almost kill me and the male pup, Inu no Taisho!"_**

**_"That little bitch is also our daughter! She's strong and healthy! There was no need to kill the pup! She can't help what she is, Inukimi!"_**

**_"If you desire that little bitch's life then get her away from me and my son, Sesshomaru. SHE WILL NOT RECEIVE ANY MILK FROM ME!" _**

He growled at his wife, let go of her thoat, and then he left the birthing chamber with his little dog princess in his strong, yet gentle arms. He then named her, Inuhime.

The Second Sibling Supremacy Duel...

Sesshomaru and Inuhime were teenagers in inuyoukai years, their father had just announced that they would soon have a pup sister or brother. Inuhime was responible for both of themselves in terms of their studies and their freetime. Sesshomaru was laid back never really caring what his mother had said about his twin. He had always heard nothing, but trash talk coming from their mother. Inuhime may had been strong physically, but not emotionally. The words that their mother had called her was humiliating and hurtful. They both knew why. Sesshomaru had always comforted his twin whenever he found her crying her beautiful eyes out. Their father had confronted Inukimi several times about her verbally abusing their daughter, but Inukimi didn't care. She had always stirred up rumors that she had dishonor their family and so on. One day Inuhime got fed up with anything, her beast wants revenge. She desire to devour her mother as she would had done if her father wasn't there in time. She wouldn't had ever been alive.

Her beast said hungrily, **_"Let's devour all those who had harm us, Inuhime. Especially that cunt of a mother."_**

**_"Yes, but what if Sesshomaru gets in the way. I don't desire to kill him because he was helping to protect mother."_**

**_"If he gets in the way, then, we will make him submit to us. We are the alpha between us twins. He knows his place. He will not interfere."_**

**_"And if he doesn't submit and interfere with our vengence of the heart."_**

**_"Then, that will mean that he's challenging us for being alpha between us."_**

Not another second passed by, when her beast took control of her mind. Her beast destroy everything that was held dear to her bitchy ass mother. I mean everything all her mother's favorites, slaves, clothes, and etc... It didn't matter to Inuhime. Whenever she was going after her mother, somebody suddenly dropped in between herself and her mother. It was the handsome, young inuyoukai, himself, Sesshomaru.

Inuhime snarled and growled at him, **_"GET OUT OF MY WAY, SESSHOMARU!"_**

**_"I can't do that Inuhime. You are too emotionally unstable to be alpha between us. It will only get worse, sister, please, surrender yourself."_**

**_"FUCK NO, SESSHOMARU! THAT CUNT NEEDS TO DIE. SHE COULD HAD KILL ME WHEN I WAS A PUP, BUT FATHER STOPPED HER. SHE WILL PAY FOR ALSO SLANDERING MY NAME ACROSS THESE LANDS!"_**

**_"Inuhime, please, calm down. I don't wish to fight you!"_**

**_"IF YOU WISH NOT TO FIGHT ME, SESSHOMARU. THEN I RECOMMEND YOU MOVE ASIDE!_**

**_"No, I can't let you do this! This Sesshomaru has no choice but the fight you, then." _**

He motioned his right arm up and create his green whip. He had hit her many times as she jumped around and attacking with her own youkai powers, but failed miseribly until she returned to her humanoid form.

**_"Are you submitting, then."_**

He waited patiently, She was so fatigue. She managed to say something to anyone or everyone who may be listening to her.**_ "I wish to apologized to you. I am sorry for everything. I hope you and father will forgive me."_** She collapsed on the ground. Sesshomaru took his sister to his room. He's now alpha between them. Thank Kami he was able to have her to submit. That duel nearly killed the both of them.

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfiction & OCs (c) ladytari


	17. Sesshomaru vs Inuhime: The Last Past Du

**_"Do you remember now, little brother,_**" asked Inuhime as they were still fighting.

_**"Yes, I remember now, sister."**_

_**"Good, there's one more duel that we both need to remember."**_

The Third Sibling Supremacy Duel

It was a month prior before the battle between their father and his foe, Ryukotsusei, that this duel took placed. This duel was a little different compared to their previous sibling duels. The winner of this duel would be alpha, not just alpha between them, but also to their youngest sibling-to-be. The winner would have the responibility of this sibling, no matter what happens in the future. Their father was there to make sure that his first wife wouldn't try to kill their daughter if she wins. Regardless of that, he had made preparations before the inevitable would happen. His pups and himself were making preparations to ensure that everything would go as plan no matter what Inukimi would do. This particular duel would be a last one standing match. At that point in time, they hadn't no right to the swords that their father wielded. They had to either use practice wooden swords or martial arts. They choose wooden swords. Their father was a referee between them.

They went inside the palace's dojo. The twins grabbed their wooden swords. Their father motioned for them to begin the duel. Sesshomaru was a gentleman as always, he let Inuhime gave the first strike. She did indeed. Inuhime attacked, but was blocked. He strike back, but she blocked him. That went like that for a long while. Both of them managed to force one another on the floor to submit, but never had. They had broken their wooden swords because they hit with each sword with such a force that the hard wood finally succumbed to it. They looked at each other; then shrugged. Then they started using hand-to-hand combat. Their father really didn't like that idea for Sesshomaru hitting his twin because the male was always stronger than the female of the inuyoukai. He watched every moved that his pups made. Inuhime does give very strong punches and kicks compare to any other female inuyoukai. She and their father took pride in that fact. So did Sesshomaru. He always admired his sister's fighting spirit. It sure does challenged him. He had always loved a challenge. Inuhime could easily knock him across the dojo with either a punch or a kick. She knew deep down that she wasn't truly hurting him. She knew how strong he could be and vice versa. Sesshomaru believed that she was as strong as he was. They went on punching and kicking each other all over the place. She was determined to win, though. She ended this with a strong upper cut. As soon as he fell on the floor, she quickly jumped on top of him and put her arm across his neck. She brought some pressure against it. Their father was hovering them.

He asked, **_"Son, will you submit?"_**

Sesshomaru was getting tired of this stupid, pointless fighting. Don't get him wrong, though, he wanted to keep on going, but he saw the look in his twin's eyes. It was a pleading look, not that she couldn't go any further, but she really wanted to be in charge of the pup. He really had no problem with her being alpha between them, after all it was her right as the eldest between them.

He sighed and said,**_ "I submit to you as my alpha, sister." _**

Inuhime gave a smile and got off of him. Before she could celebrate her victory, their mother transformed into her true form. She was a pissed off bitch, (no pun intented.) She ran straight for Inuhime. She bit down on her body hard. This happened so quickly that no one hadn't time to react until they all heard bones crushing and breaking in Inukimi's mouth. Inuhime gave an ear-screeching scream. Inu no Taisho's eyes were beaming red.

He snarled and growled at Inukimi, **_"PUT OUR DAUGHTER DOWN, NOW!"_**

Inukimi snarled, **_"LIKE HELL I WILL!_**

She started shaking Inuhime like she was a rag doll. Inu no Taisho transformed. He was huge. He was bigger than Inukimi. Inukimi dropped her mouth opened. It wasn't because she wanted to, but that was the first time that she saw him in his true form. She never thought in a million years that he would be bigger than she was. As soon as she noticed that her bitch daughter wasn't in her mouth. She was going to tear her to shreds. As soon as she got near her, their daughter's father with his head down over his daughter's limp body. He growled fiercily at her. Inukimi back up, cowardly, and returned to her humanoid form.

Inu no Taisho said to his son, **_"GET YOUR MOTHER OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I KILL HER FOR ATTEMPTING TO KILL YOUR TWIN SISTER! SESSHOMARU TAKE HER TO THE DUNGEON. SHE WILL BE THERE UNTIL AFTER INUHIME WILL BE HEAL AND WALKING AGAIN OR UNTIL I LET HER OUT MYSELF! GET THE HEALER OUT HERE!_**

Sesshomaru said calmly, but yet angrily, **_"Yes, father. Come mother, before I kill you myself." _**Inukimi looked at him pleadingly, but that didn't fazed him a bet. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to a walk very harshly.

The Great White Dog laid down. His paws was between her body. He whined because she looked so pale. He licked her wounds. His entire tongue was the length of half of her body or probably a little longer. Sesshomaru returned with the healer. He was shocked what he saw. He whined because he could feel the pain of her wounds. Their father looked at him and tilted his head in confusion. The healer made her way to the dog princess.

She said, **_"Oh dear Kami, I hope I am not to late."_**

Before the Great Dod Demon said anything, he returned to his humanoid form.

He asked the healer, **_"Is she going to be ok, healer?"_**

**_"It's too early to tell. It's a good thing that you tend to her wounds quickly and that she has her miko powers because both her youkai and her miko powers are healing her as we speak, but there's still a chance that she won't make it, my lord. My lord, it won't hurt to pray to the Kami for her. She needs all the help she could get at this time."_**

He nodded; picked his daughter up off the ground; had taken her to her bedchambers. So that the healer could properly tend to her wounds. Sesshomaru followed him until he was told to go to his father's study.

The Final Sibling Supremacy Duel

They instantly shook out of their mediative state. They came together with inhuman speed their swords making clashing noices, which with each offensive and defensive strikes, their swords were wearing down. They quickly seperate with that same inhuman speed. They were getting nowhere fast.

Sesshomaru noticed that this duel wasn't just about being alpha, but it seems that Inuhime was asking something of him in those past dueling visions. If he ended up being the victor, but what was she asking, exactly?

They were a force to be recken with when they are together fighting. When they fought against each other, it could get physically, emotionally, and mentally draining. It was because they were twins. They could feel each other's pain with each strike that made contact with each other. The pain was excruciating. Their bodies were full of fatigue. Their legs shook with each movement. Their arms could hardly lift their swords. They made one last stike, that made both of their swords broke. Both of their blades broke in half and went flying elsewhere. They turned around back to back and slid down to the ground. They were both panting.

**_"Inuki, we are getting nowhere with this stupid and pointless duel."_**

**_"Sessho, I believe that you are right. What do we do now?"_**

**_"Oh, I don't know. It seems that we came to a draw."_**

**_"A draw, huh?" _**

**_"Is that acceptable?"_**

**_"Yes, it's acceptable."_**

**_"Good. I am tired of all this worthless dueling between us. Honestly, I don't care that you are my alpha. The only reason why I confronted you in our second duel...was because you were emotionally unstable. You could had done something that you would've regret that day, even though, it was mother that started it. If you had killed her, then you would've been executed by the royal court."_**

_**"I'd never thanked you for that, didn't I? When I was locked up in the dungeon afterwards. I done a lot of thinking. I realized that I shouldn't let mother bother me like I had. In a strange way, I should thank her for being the way she was to me**__...*she chuckled*...__**it made me the person that I am today, you know."**_

They heard somebody coming. Sesshomaru sniffed the air. He said, **_"Relax, it's only Kagome, sister. She's bringing Ah-Un."_**

**_"Thank Kami. I believe that I couldn't even fly over there. Kagome must'd been concerned for you. She'll make a great mate and mother to your pups, Sessho."_**

**_"I believe that you're right about that, but Kagome is probably concerned about you, too; not just me."_**

Kagome said aloud, **_"Oh, Kami, are you two alright? I had been very worried."_**

They chuckled.**_"Kagome, we are fine. We just need to rest awhile before we can continue our journey home,"_**said Sesshomaru.

Kagome sighed in relief and said with a stern voice, **_"Sesshomaru and Inuhime, can you promise me that you won't do this stupid duel, again?"_**

They both put their heads back to back; chuckled; said in unison, **_"I promise."_**

With a nod, Kagome helped Inuhime to get up on Ah-Un. When she was comfortable enough to leave Inuhime's side. She, then, helped her mate-to-be in to get up on Ah-Un. Kagome didn't move until she was certain that they were comfortable. They had given her a nod that they were ready to leave. She grabbed the reigns, but then she noticed that their blades' hilts were on the ground. The blades of the swords were broken in the middle. Before they returned to camp, Kagome found the other halves of the blades. She, then, reunited the swords and wrapped them up with an extra cloth. She gave them to Inuhime to hold. Apparently, they were too fatigue to notice that they were there. She, again, grabbed Ah-Un's reigns and began walking back to camp.

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfiction & OCs (c) ladytari


	18. Home, Sweet Home

They had just arrived at the gates of the estate of the Palace. Guards immediately opened the strong wooden gates. They were surprised to see the princess after all these years. They couldn't help, but stare, instead of bowing, at the lost princess. Sesshomaru was displeased and yelled icily,**_ "If you value your lives then you will bow to your princess. She's still a lady of this house even though she'd been imprisoned for a crime that she didn't commit."_**

One of the guards said, **_"I shall speak for all of us... we apologized for being disrespectful to Lady Inuhime. It will never happen again, my Lord." _**

Sesshomaru and company just walked by him saying nothing. Inuhime knew that there would be some animosity towards her person. She could feel their hatred through their stares. It made her sick inside. Even though, she didn't do any wrong doing, they still felt like she was a traitor. She had never betrayed anybody, all except maybe her mother when she helped her father found another mate. She could see why her mother hated her, but not everyone else. What was their problem? She didn't do anything to them.

Inuhime thought,**_ "Go figure! Knowing mother, she probably spread more untrue rumors about me. No worries, though, I will get to the bottom of this rumor mill and shut it down forever and also clean up anything that my mother had done to this one's image. I will not tolerate such slander on my person, ever, again. They had no reason to hate and/or fear me. I certainly have my work cut out of me, don't I? Regardless of that, though. It's good to be back home; home, sweet home. How I missed it so." _**

She asked her twin, **_"Brother, is my bedroom the same or did mother..."_**

**_"Sister, your room is the same way before you had been imprisoned. Mother tried to do something to your room, but I forbit her to do so."_**

**_"That's a relief."_**

When they entered the palace, Inuhime got the same reaction from the servants like she had gotten from the palace guards. Sesshomaru immediately told them the same thing, what he said to the guards. Inuhime was pissed off, but a part of her knew that she deserve a little of it, but dammit certainly not this much. Never mind that her mother nearly killed her, twice, and then started these vicious rumors and slandered her name all across the West. Inuhime was beyond angry; she was furious. Her twin felt her aura. He stopped and put his hand on her shoulder to calm her.

She sighed sadly and said, **_"If you need me, I'll be in my room."_**

It was evening when there was a knock on Inuhime's door. It was Jaken.

**_"Just state your business and go away!"_**

**_"Milady, Lord Sesshomaru would want you to join him and his mate-to-be for dinner."_**

**_"No, tell him that this twin wants to stay her room and will come out whenever she feels ready."_**

**_"B-but, milady!"_**

**_"You heard what this twin said! This Inuhime won't repeat herself! Now, go away!"_**

She heard him cursing and mumbling. She just wanted to be by herself and be in her room, alone. Just to relax in her own bed, besides, her twin and his mate-to-be needed to be alone.

After dinner, Kagome and Sesshomaru went into his study. Kagome wanted to have a conversion with the daiyoukai, but doesn't know where to start. Then, out of nowhere Inuhime came to mind. As she sat on a futon...

**_"Sesshomaru?"_**

**_"Hn," _**as he sat behind his desk looking through some scrolls, that they toad obviously didn't want to deal with them.

**_"Do you know why Inuhime didn't want to come to dinner?"_**

Sesshomaru had a pretty good idea, what she was up to, but wasn't at all worried about it.

**_"Inuhime's mediating. She doesn't want to be disturb."_**

**_"Oh...Sesshomaru...umm...I don't know how to ask this without looking like a baka*."_**

He motioned her to go on.

**_"Umm, what does mating consist of?"_**

Sesshomaru was surprised. He wasn't expecting her to ask this question. He would'd thought that his baka half-brother would'd told her what mating was. He obviously didn't.

**_"Mating is like a human marriage, but the only difference is that mates will live longer with their mates, especially if a youkai's mate is human. Also no other males will have the female in question unless that male is brave or stupid enough to challenge a female's mate. It could become suicidal. Understand?"_**

**_"Yes, I understand, but specifically, how does a inuyoukai mate and what that consist of?"_**

She was blushing the shade of crimson after she said that; knowing damn well that her daiyoukai will enjoy 'explaining' it to her. He smirked as he saw his miko blushed. He then chuckled.

**_"Oh my dear onna, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. In time I will show you how an inuyoukai mates, unless..."_**

He paused as he stood and walked towards her. He sat near her as he said in his husky deep voice, **_"...unless you want to find out now. I will definitely be happy to oblige, if you allow me to do so." _**

Kagome thought while and after, what he said, **_"Oh, kami, his voice...he knows very well, what his voice does to me especially when he's so close to my ear. Damn him and his seductive voice."_**

Oh, Sesshomaru definitely knows how his onna reacts when he's this close to her. He was so amazed how his voice alone could make her respond to him. His voice had made her feel all warm inside, it even send chills throughout her body. He could smell her arousal. He quickly put her on his lap. Her eyes widen with consternation.

**_"You are, now, feeling what you do to this Sesshomaru, everyday since I first laid eyes on you. This one's beast was drawn to you. Reasons at that point and time were unknown. I thought if I had gotten rid of you, then, that feeling I felt would disappear. As time went on, though, it became clear to me that I wanted... needed you, but honor wouldn't allow this Sesshomaru to interfere with your relationship with my baka half-brother. It hurt this one so, seeing you hurt whenever the whelp would go to see his undead miko. By the way, I had never understood why he would prefer her over you. You had no idea how many times that I wanted to take you away and give you comfort. I wanted you, yes, but I wanted to see you happy. Whenever this Sesshomaru sees you smile, it made this one and his beast smile as well."_**

Kagome was surprised when she heard his heartfelt confession. It really pull her heart strings to a degree that all she wanted to do... She instantly lock her lips with his. Their tongues swirled around each other. She moaned in his mouth as he growled with pleasure.

He thought,**_ "Oh, Kami, this one believes that he can't get enough of her sweet taste and scent."_**

When they parted from each other, they were panting and grasping for air. The daiyoukai locked his lips to her as he moved his free hand down to her perfectly curves. He conquered her mouth. The kiss was filled with passion and desire so much so that his eyes beamed red. Everything seemed so perfect until...a knock came from the door. He growled as Kagome pull away from him. It wasn't because she displeased him an anyway, but she instantly knew it wasn't because of her. Instantly annoyed, he said icily,**_ "What Jaken?"_**

****Jaken squeaked and said,**_ "Milord, forgive me, but...there was something or should I dare say someone needs to speak to you. She made it clear that she will not be denied by her own son."_**

Sesshomaru growled, not liking what the imp said. Jaken knew very well that he was upset, especially when he was being interrupted with his chosen female. He sighed deeply and said softly,**_ "Kagome, stay here with Jaken. This one will see what his meddling mother wants."_**

**_"No, I want to meet your mother."_**

**_"Miko, don't make me repeat myself."_**

**_"She probably already knows about you courting me."_**

**_"My mother isn't worth meeting, miko."_**

**_"To you, maybe, but please Sesshomaru."_**

**_"Very well, then. Don't be surprise if she'll be rude and cruel to you."_**

**_"That matters not, anata*. I will take whatever she wishes to dish out on me."_**

**_"Very well, then."_**

Suddenly, he smiled inwardly, that his miko was fearless, which drawn her to him in the first place, as they walked towards the family sitting room.

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfiction & OCs (c) ladytari


	19. The Meddling Mother Does Something Unex

Meanwhile, in Inuhime's bedroom, she was doing what her twin suspected her doing: meditating. It was a way for her to relax and clear her mind. She was an a deep meditation until she heard a female inuyoukai yelling. At the time, though, she couldn't place the female's voice. Then she heard some squaking and screeching from the baka imp, which really awaken her from her meditative state. Somewhat annoyed, but she tried to return to her meditation until something stirred from her inner beast.

**_"That feeling is near," _**it said.

**_"What do you mean that by that?"_**

**_"Baka, are you that..." _**

**_"Watch yourself beast! Have you forgotten who you are talking to?"_**

**_"Of course not! Geez, you sound like our twin. Anyhow, that feeling that we felt before is now in the palace."_**

She lifted her perfect nose in the air, sniffed, and then growled. Only one word came out icily,**_ "Mother!"_**

In the family sitting room, Kagome and Sesshomaru arrived. Sesshomaru was in a bad mood. He immediately went to the point without having his mother say anything first.

**"What the hell are you doing here, mother," **He questioned as he snarled at his mother.

**_"Is that a way to speak to your mother?"_**

**_"Just answer my question!"_**

**_"You need to watch your temper, Sesshomaru."_**

He growled warningly. She continued, **_"Very well. I am here to speak to...your...sister."_**

**_"NO! Now return to your palace."_**

She growled in frustration.**_ "I need to speak to her, Sesshomaru!"_**

**_"NO!"_**

Then suddenly, Inuhime appeared. Her eyes were beaming red. She roared as she ran to grab her mother throat. Kagome only felt a cool breeze that just went by her as Sessshomaru was knocked to the side. They were both stunned to see that Inuhime was choking her mother with such rage.

Inuhime snarled as the spoke to her mother,**_ "WHO WERE YOU WITH, MOTHER?!" _**

She had a good hold of her mother's neck. Inukimi was gasping for air. Sesshomaru quickly stood and sped his way to Inuhime before could kill.

**_"Sister, please, listen to me carefully. If you kill her, you would prove that the rumors were true." _**

Sesshomaru just ignored that questioned that his twin had just ask to their mother. Inuhime thought for a moment before releasing her from her death grip.

Inukimi was coughing and gasping for air and said, **_"I...came...to ...see...you, Inuhime."_**

Inuhime just starred at her and repeated the previous question, **_"Who were you with, mother?"_**

**_"I don't know what you mean, Inuhime."_**

**_"Don't be in denial! I know that you were with someone, although, the scent was over a month old. I can still felt that person's aura on your person."_**

**_"Oh...I see. Well, if you must know. I was hosting a ball celebrating my friend's daughter birth."_**

**_"I see. Then you won't mind me seeing for myself."_**

**_"What?!"_**

**_"If that was the truth, then you wouldn't have anything to hide. Now, would you, mother?"_**

Inukimi nodded and let her daughter see in her own eyes, when she suddenly touched her mother temples on her head. Inuhime's eyes went white. Suddenly, she said, **_"I apologized mother. Now what do you came see me for?"_**

**_"I came to make amends, Inuhime. I came to realized that what happened when you were born that it wasn't your fault. Also I admitted that I was jealous of your and your father's relationship. Please, Inuhime, forgive me."_**

To say that Inuhime was shocked was an understatement. It was unexpected and goes beyond belief. Her beast still doesn't trust her, but Inuhime wanted to trust her mother so much that she ignored her inner beast completely.

**_"Amends, you say?"_**

**_"Yes, amends."_**

**_"Alright, then. I want you to clear up all the rumors that you, yourself, spread all of these years and publicly apologized to me, at the annual ball that we will host in a month from now."_**

Sesshomaru said,**_ "What ball?! This Sesshomaru hasn't received anything about a ball."_**

Inuhime smilled at her twin, **_"Not yet, but the notice will come soon from the previous host from last year. Although, I am not certain when it will come, but it will. I assure you, brother."_**

It hasn't been even five minutes that Jaken came in.

**_"Miladies and Lord Sesshomaru, there's a messenger waiting at the entrance of the palace."_**

**_"Very well, then. Mother. Sister. Kagome, omae*, this one will return whenever I taken care of this business. Come Jaken."_**

**_"Yes, milord."_**

They left. Inukimi said, **_"So, who are you, young onna?"_**

**_"Oh, I apologized, my lady mother, with all this excitement, my lord hasn't introduced you to me, yet." _**She nervously laughed.

**_"Mother, this is Kagome Higurashi, the Shikon Miko. I am certain that you had heard of her. Am I right, mother?"_**

**_"Oh, you're the Shikon Miko. Who would had guess of someone with so much power can come from someone so little."_**

**_"Yeah, I guess," _**Kagome said nervously.

**_"Mother, we should sit down. Kagome, will you check on the children? I believe they are in the palace gardens. I will tell my twin that you are in the garden whenever he returns."_**

**_"Thank you, Inuhime." _**

Kagome was grateful get out of there. When Sesshomaru was there, she had nerves of steel, but whenever he left. Those nerves came melting down. Inuhime must'd felt her nervousness and knew that her mother would exploit those nerves for her entertainment. Mother and daughter waited until Kagome was out of sight. The servants brought some green tea, that Inukimi had ordered before Sesshomaru and Kagome entered the family sitting room. Inukimi brought the tea cup to her lips and sipped some tea.

**_"Inuhime, what's that girl to your brother?"_**

**_"You should ask him that when he returns."_**

**_"Aren't you alpha? I know that you two had other sibling surpremacy duel, yesterday. Did Sesshomaru won?"_**

**_"No, it was a draw. We decide that these stupid duels should end. It became pointless, in the end."_**

**_"I see. I thought you, two, enjoy duelling each other."_**

**_"We do, but not to a point that we could kill each other."_**

**_"I see."_**

Sesshomaru returned.

**_"That was quick, brother." She smiled at him._**

**_"Where's Kagome?"_**

**_"She's at the palace gardens with the kit and Rin."_**

Inukimi spoke before he left to see Kagome.

**_"What's that girl to you, Sesshomaru?"_**

**_"She's my intended, mother."_**

**_"So, you decide to follow your father's footsteps, after all."_**

**_"So it seems, but the different between him and I, mother, is that Kagome is a powerful miko. Izayoi was just a weak human that father just happened to marry. However, sister brought them together even though she had no power, but she was strong-willed and not easily faltered like other human women."_**

To change the subject, Inuhime spoke, **_"Brother, what message did you received?"_**

**_"You're right, again, dear sister, that we will, indeed, host a ball a month from now. Mother, do you have a problem with Kagome being my mate-to-be?"_**

**_"NO, I don't have a problem with it. I believe I will return home. Until the ball then."_**

She left them in the sitting room.

**_"That was unexpected."_**

**_"Yes, indeed, brother. You should go to Kagome. I'll be in my room finishing meditating."_**

**_"Hn."_**

They departed.

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfiction & OCs (c) ladytari


	20. A Heavenly Reunion

Meanwhile, in Inuhime's bedroom, she was doing what her twin suspected her doing: meditating. It was a way for her to relax and clear her mind. She was an a deep meditation until she heard a female inuyoukai yelling. At the time, though, she couldn't place the female's voice. Then she heard some squaking and screeching from the baka imp, which really awaken her from her meditative state. Somewhat annoyed, but she tried to return to her meditation until something stirred from her inner beast.

**_"That feeling is near," _**it said.

**_"What do you mean that by that?"_**

**_"Baka, are you that..." _**

**_"Watch yourself beast! Have you forgotten who you are talking to?"_**

**_"Of course not! Geez, you sound like our twin. Anyhow, that feeling that we felt before is now in the palace."_**

She lifted her perfect nose in the air, sniffed, and then growled. Only one word came out icily,**_ "Mother!"_**

In the family sitting room, Kagome and Sesshomaru arrived. Sesshomaru was in a bad mood. He immediately went to the point without having his mother say anything first.

**"What the hell are you doing here, mother," **He questioned as he snarled at his mother.

**_"Is that a way to speak to your mother?"_**

**_"Just answer my question!"_**

**_"You need to watch your temper, Sesshomaru."_**

He growled warningly. She continued, **_"Very well. I am here to speak to...your...sister."_**

**_"NO! Now return to your palace."_**

She growled in frustration.**_ "I need to speak to her, Sesshomaru!"_**

**_"NO!"_**

Then suddenly, Inuhime appeared. Her eyes were beaming red. She roared as she ran to grab her mother throat. Kagome only felt a cool breeze that just went by her as Sessshomaru was knocked to the side. They were both stunned to see that Inuhime was choking her mother with such rage.

Inuhime snarled as the spoke to her mother,**_ "WHO WERE YOU WITH, MOTHER?!" _**

She had a good hold of her mother's neck. Inukimi was gasping for air. Sesshomaru quickly stood and sped his way to Inuhime before could kill.

**_"Sister, please, listen to me carefully. If you kill her, you would prove that the rumors were true." _**

Sesshomaru just ignored that questioned that his twin had just ask to their mother. Inuhime thought for a moment before releasing her from her death grip.

Inukimi was coughing and gasping for air and said, **_"I...came...to ...see...you, Inuhime."_**

Inuhime just starred at her and repeated the previous question, **_"Who were you with, mother?"_**

**_"I don't know what you mean, Inuhime."_**

**_"Don't be in denial! I know that you were with someone, although, the scent was over a month old. I can still felt that person's aura on your person."_**

**_"Oh...I see. Well, if you must know. I was hosting a ball celebrating my friend's daughter birth."_**

**_"I see. Then you won't mind me seeing for myself."_**

**_"What?!"_**

**_"If that was the truth, then you wouldn't have anything to hide. Now, would you, mother?"_**

Inukimi nodded and let her daughter see in her own eyes, when she suddenly touched her mother temples on her head. Inuhime's eyes went white. Suddenly, she said, **_"I apologized mother. Now what do you came see me for?"_**

**_"I came to make amends, Inuhime. I came to realized that what happened when you were born that it wasn't your fault. Also I admitted that I was jealous of your and your father's relationship. Please, Inuhime, forgive me."_**

To say that Inuhime was shocked was an understatement. It was unexpected and goes beyond belief. Her beast still doesn't trust her, but Inuhime wanted to trust her mother so much that she ignored her inner beast completely.

**_"Amends, you say?"_**

**_"Yes, amends."_**

**_"Alright, then. I want you to clear up all the rumors that you, yourself, spread all of these years and publicly apologized to me, at the annual ball that we will host in a month from now."_**

Sesshomaru said,**_ "What ball?! This Sesshomaru hasn't received anything about a ball."_**

Inuhime smilled at her twin, **_"Not yet, but the notice will come soon from the previous host from last year. Although, I am not certain when it will come, but it will. I assure you, brother."_**

It hasn't been even five minutes that Jaken came in.

**_"Miladies and Lord Sesshomaru, there's a messenger waiting at the entrance of the palace."_**

**_"Very well, then. Mother. Sister. Kagome, omae*, this one will return whenever I taken care of this business. Come Jaken."_**

**_"Yes, milord."_**

They left. Inukimi said, **_"So, who are you, young onna?"_**

**_"Oh, I apologized, my lady mother, with all this excitement, my lord hasn't introduced you to me, yet." _**She nervously laughed.

**_"Mother, this is Kagome Higurashi, the Shikon Miko. I am certain that you had heard of her. Am I right, mother?"_**

**_"Oh, you're the Shikon Miko. Who would had guess of someone with so much power can come from someone so little."_**

**_"Yeah, I guess," _**Kagome said nervously.

**_"Mother, we should sit down. Kagome, will you check on the children? I believe they are in the palace gardens. I will tell my twin that you are in the garden whenever he returns."_**

**_"Thank you, Inuhime." _**

Kagome was grateful get out of there. When Sesshomaru was there, she had nerves of steel, but whenever he left. Those nerves came melting down. Inuhime must'd felt her nervousness and knew that her mother would exploit those nerves for her entertainment. Mother and daughter waited until Kagome was out of sight. The servants brought some green tea, that Inukimi had ordered before Sesshomaru and Kagome entered the family sitting room. Inukimi brought the tea cup to her lips and sipped some tea.

**_"Inuhime, what's that girl to your brother?"_**

**_"You should ask him that when he returns."_**

**_"Aren't you alpha? I know that you two had other sibling surpremacy duel, yesterday. Did Sesshomaru won?"_**

**_"No, it was a draw. We decide that these stupid duels should end. It became pointless, in the end."_**

**_"I see. I thought you, two, enjoy duelling each other."_**

**_"We do, but not to a point that we could kill each other."_**

**_"I see."_**

Sesshomaru returned.

**_"That was quick, brother." She smiled at him._**

**_"Where's Kagome?"_**

**_"She's at the palace gardens with the kit and Rin."_**

Inukimi spoke before he left to see Kagome.

**_"What's that girl to you, Sesshomaru?"_**

**_"She's my intended, mother."_**

**_"So, you decide to follow your father's footsteps, after all."_**

**_"So it seems, but the different between him and I, mother, is that Kagome is a powerful miko. Izayoi was just a weak human that father just happened to marry. However, sister brought them together even though she had no power, but she was strong-willed and not easily faltered like other human women."_**

To change the subject, Inuhime spoke, **_"Brother, what message did you received?"_**

**_"You're right, again, dear sister, that we will, indeed, host a ball a month from now. Mother, do you have a problem with Kagome being my mate-to-be?"_**

**_"NO, I don't have a problem with it. I believe I will return home. Until the ball then."_**

She left them in the sitting room.

**_"That was unexpected."_**

**_"Yes, indeed, brother. You should go to Kagome. I'll be in my room finishing meditating."_**

**_"Hn."_**

They departed.

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfiction & OCs (c) ladytari


	21. Inuhime Meets the Goddesses of Life and

Inuhime, Inu no Taisho, and Inuyasha arrived at the temple of the mother-goddess. They noticed that there was two other beings there inside. The mother-goddess, Amaterasu, turned around and smiled softly. They knelt down with their eyes on the floor.

**_"Hello, my children. Please, Inuhime, come let me look at you."_** She looks over Inuhime like she was a worried mother. In a sense, she was worried about her. The mother-goddess continued, **_"Now, Inuhime, my daughter, what is it that you come to seek?"_**

**_"I came to seek answers."_**

**_"I see. Tell me, what answers do you seek?"_**

**_"My visions...and a sickening aura that appears now and then."_**

**_"I see. You visions, you say. What are they showing you, my dear?"_**

**_"Occasionally, the time that I was raped, night that my father died, and also the one who had killed Inuyasha and taken the Tetsusaiga. They appeared in flashes. The images are to fast for me to grasp. I still don't know who did those terrible crimes. I need help to sort this out. I believe that whoever had done this would also tried to get to Kagome, my twin's mate to be, and to myself, my goddess."_**

**_"I see. well, my child. Those visions will slowly return to you as you normally see them. As you seen any vision on who killed your brother, draw the image on parchment. Sooner or later, you will meet your new foe. He's a little stronger than that psycholic hanyou, Naraku. He's a full demon. Your father, your brother, and a miko will be resurrected to help you, your twin, and the Shikon Miko. You will also acquire more allies along the way, my child. Is there anything else that you wanted to ask?"_**

**_"When will this happen? When will I meet him and how?"_**

**_"So, eager, aren't you? Well, sooner than you think. Izanami will help you when the time comes."_**

**_"How will I know when it's time?"_**

**_"Izanami will appear to you on a new moon night."_**

Meanwhile, Kagome was in the palace gardens to watch Shippo and Rin played and teased Jaken. Sesshomaru arrived to see Jaken trying to hit one of the children.

**_"Jaken!"_**

**_"L-lord S-sesshomaru!"_**

**_"What were you doing, Jaken?"_**

**_"Well, you see milord, they were being brats and wouldn't leave me a lone!"_**

Rin yelled as she ran to Sesshomaru and hugged his legs, **_"Lord Sesshomaru, good to see you. Master Jaken was torturing us with his boring lessons and won't let us have any playtime since we returned from Edo."_**

**_"Jaken! For now on, you will let the kit and Rin have their playtime in one hour after lunch! Is that understood?!"_**

**_"Yes, mi-milord!"_**

**_"Rin and Shippo, you will return to your studies in 30 minutes! Is that understood?!"_**

They said in unison, **_"Yes, milord!"_**

Sesshomaru lifted his nose in the air and sniffed to where Kagome was. He spotted her under a sakura tree. He starred at her from the distance. He thought,**_ "She's so beautiful." _**He began to walk elegantly towards Kagome as his long, silver hair was being bounced up and down as a strong breeze blew through the garden.

Kagome noticed him walking towards her. Her heart was beating what it seemed to be 100 beats per second. The scene was like seeing the guy that you like coming to you. It seemed like it was in slow-motion. Kagome thought,**_ "He's so elegant and beautiful."_**

**_"What was that about?" _**

**_"Jaken was complaining about them not studying their lessons. Rin complained that Jaken hadn't let them have playtime since we'd returned from Edo. I made it very clear that Jaken will let them have their playtime after lunch. Why did you left the sitting room?"_**

**_"It was getting a little uncomfortable in there. Inuhime must'd sensed that I was uncomfortable so she told me to go to the gardens where the children were. You're not angry at me, are you?"_**

He smirked and shook his head 'no'. Kagome sat in Indian style, when Sesshomaru decided to lie down on her lap. Kagome couldn't help, but to massage his head, temples, and behind his ears. It had been a long while since he actually relax. He was always alert. He closed his eyes and smiled. Kagome smiled knowing that she was the only one that could make him relax. She bent over to kiss his moon crest on his forehead. He opened one eye, then closed it again. There was contented silence between them. The only thing that one could hear was the movement of the trees as the wind blows and the laughter of the young ones. It was heavenly and relaxing.

In the spirit world, at the temple of Amaterasu, Inuhime was speaking to her directly wanted to get some unanswered questions, which at least a couple were answered.

Amaterasu said,**_ "Sesshomaru and Kagome need to be mated before that time."_**

**_"Why?"_**

**_"They will be nearly as powerful as your father was. It's strange how love could make one so powerful. For example, your father and Lady Izayoi. Your father sacrificed his life for her's and their newborn pup's sakes. Your brother sacrificed his life for Kagome. I believe he would had done it even though they were just friends. Inuhime, he knew that he would die that day. He knew subconsciously that he wasn't in love with her and vise versa. Besides, do you believe that Kagome is better fitted with your twin than your half-brother?"_**

**_"Yes, she filled his heart with love. I believe that she could make him relax and open his heart without any fear. When we were growing up, we witnessed and understood that our parents weren't in love. Well, it was one-sided. Mother loved him, but he didn't, yet only caring for her as a good friend and mother to us, Sesshomaru and I. That's why he put up so many walls of hard ice around his heart so that he can't feel any emotional pain, what we witnessed as pups. My goddess, Amaterasu, how could I make them mate? I don't want to force them. When should they mate? Can you be more specific on the time?"_**

Amaterasu smiled softly and said, **_"You can't make them, but you could influence them to mate. After all, you were a match-maker to human and youkai. They must be mated before the new moon."_**

**_"Ugh...when is that? I need specifics."_**

The goddess laughed lightly,**_ "Oh, my child, relax. I will tell you. The new moon is the night of the annual ball. They must mate before that night."_**

**_"What would happened if they won't or couldn't mate for some reason or another?"_**

The mother-goddess sighed sadly and said, **_"Then Kagome will be lost to Sesshomaru forever." _**

Suddenly, Inuhime woken up from her meditation when she heard Jaken's squaking and squeaking voice. Such an annoying creature. She thought, **_"How, the seven hells, does Sesshomaru puts up with that imp?!"_** She also heard the young ones laughing. She also saw Sesshomaru laying on Kagome's lap underneathe a sakura tree; relaxed and contented. She smiled and thought, **_"Well, maybe this isn't as hard as I thought. I just need to influence them, but how can I do that? I wonder what the mother-goddess meant by 'then Kagome will be lost to Sesshomaru forever'. Hmm how to...influence them to mate? It cannot be force, but only by influencing them, which means no magic. Magic is only an illusion and therefore, it isn't real. I need to reflect on my match-making past..."_**

**_Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi_**

**_Fanfiction & OCs (c) ladytari_**


	22. In the Palace Gardens

Inuhime, Inu no Taisho, and Inuyasha arrived at the temple of the mother-goddess. They noticed that there was two other beings there inside. The mother-goddess, Amaterasu, turned around and smiled softly. They knelt down with their eyes on the floor.

**_"Hello, my children. Please, Inuhime, come let me look at you."_** She looks over Inuhime like she was a worried mother. In a sense, she was worried about her. The mother-goddess continued, **_"Now, Inuhime, my daughter, what is it that you come to seek?"_**

**_"I came to seek answers."_**

**_"I see. Tell me, what answers do you seek?"_**

**_"My visions...and a sickening aura that appears now and then."_**

**_"I see. You visions, you say. What are they showing you, my dear?"_**

**_"Occasionally, the time that I was raped, night that my father died, and also the one who had killed Inuyasha and taken the Tetsusaiga. They appeared in flashes. The images are to fast for me to grasp. I still don't know who did those terrible crimes. I need help to sort this out. I believe that whoever had done this would also tried to get to Kagome, my twin's mate to be, and to myself, my goddess."_**

**_"I see. well, my child. Those visions will slowly return to you as you normally see them. As you seen any vision on who killed your brother, draw the image on parchment. Sooner or later, you will meet your new foe. He's a little stronger than that psycholic hanyou, Naraku. He's a full demon. Your father, your brother, and a miko will be resurrected to help you, your twin, and the Shikon Miko. You will also acquire more allies along the way, my child. Is there anything else that you wanted to ask?"_**

**_"When will this happen? When will I meet him and how?"_**

**_"So, eager, aren't you? Well, sooner than you think. Izanami will help you when the time comes."_**

**_"How will I know when it's time?"_**

**_"Izanami will appear to you on a new moon night."_**

Meanwhile, Kagome was in the palace gardens to watch Shippo and Rin played and teased Jaken. Sesshomaru arrived to see Jaken trying to hit one of the children.

**_"Jaken!"_**

**_"L-lord S-sesshomaru!"_**

**_"What were you doing, Jaken?"_**

**_"Well, you see milord, they were being brats and wouldn't leave me a lone!"_**

Rin yelled as she ran to Sesshomaru and hugged his legs, **_"Lord Sesshomaru, good to see you. Master Jaken was torturing us with his boring lessons and won't let us have any playtime since we returned from Edo."_**

**_"Jaken! For now on, you will let the kit and Rin have their playtime in one hour after lunch! Is that understood?!"_**

**_"Yes, mi-milord!"_**

**_"Rin and Shippo, you will return to your studies in 30 minutes! Is that understood?!"_**

They said in unison, **_"Yes, milord!"_**

Sesshomaru lifted his nose in the air and sniffed to where Kagome was. He spotted her under a sakura tree. He starred at her from the distance. He thought,**_ "She's so beautiful." _**He began to walk elegantly towards Kagome as his long, silver hair was being bounced up and down as a strong breeze blew through the garden.

Kagome noticed him walking towards her. Her heart was beating what it seemed to be 100 beats per second. The scene was like seeing the guy that you like coming to you. It seemed like it was in slow-motion. Kagome thought,**_ "He's so elegant and beautiful."_**

**_"What was that about?" _**

**_"Jaken was complaining about them not studying their lessons. Rin complained that Jaken hadn't let them have playtime since we'd returned from Edo. I made it very clear that Jaken will let them have their playtime after lunch. Why did you left the sitting room?"_**

**_"It was getting a little uncomfortable in there. Inuhime must'd sensed that I was uncomfortable so she told me to go to the gardens where the children were. You're not angry at me, are you?"_**

He smirked and shook his head 'no'. Kagome sat in Indian style, when Sesshomaru decided to lie down on her lap. Kagome couldn't help, but to massage his head, temples, and behind his ears. It had been a long while since he actually relax. He was always alert. He closed his eyes and smiled. Kagome smiled knowing that she was the only one that could make him relax. She bent over to kiss his moon crest on his forehead. He opened one eye, then closed it again. There was contented silence between them. The only thing that one could hear was the movement of the trees as the wind blows and the laughter of the young ones. It was heavenly and relaxing.

In the spirit world, at the temple of Amaterasu, Inuhime was speaking to her directly wanted to get some unanswered questions, which at least a couple were answered.

Amaterasu said,**_ "Sesshomaru and Kagome need to be mated before that time."_**

**_"Why?"_**

**_"They will be nearly as powerful as your father was. It's strange how love could make one so powerful. For example, your father and Lady Izayoi. Your father sacrificed his life for her's and their newborn pup's sakes. Your brother sacrificed his life for Kagome. I believe he would had done it even though they were just friends. Inuhime, he knew that he would die that day. He knew subconsciously that he wasn't in love with her and vise versa. Besides, do you believe that Kagome is better fitted with your twin than your half-brother?"_**

**_"Yes, she filled his heart with love. I believe that she could make him relax and open his heart without any fear. When we were growing up, we witnessed and understood that our parents weren't in love. Well, it was one-sided. Mother loved him, but he didn't, yet only caring for her as a good friend and mother to us, Sesshomaru and I. That's why he put up so many walls of hard ice around his heart so that he can't feel any emotional pain, what we witnessed as pups. My goddess, Amaterasu, how could I make them mate? I don't want to force them. When should they mate? Can you be more specific on the time?"_**

Amaterasu smiled softly and said, **_"You can't make them, but you could influence them to mate. After all, you were a match-maker to human and youkai. They must be mated before the new moon."_**

**_"Ugh...when is that? I need specifics."_**

The goddess laughed lightly,**_ "Oh, my child, relax. I will tell you. The new moon is the night of the annual ball. They must mate before that night."_**

**_"What would happened if they won't or couldn't mate for some reason or another?"_**

The mother-goddess sighed sadly and said, **_"Then Kagome will be lost to Sesshomaru forever." _**

Suddenly, Inuhime woken up from her meditation when she heard Jaken's squaking and squeaking voice. Such an annoying creature. She thought, **_"How, the seven hells, does Sesshomaru puts up with that imp?!"_** She also heard the young ones laughing. She also saw Sesshomaru laying on Kagome's lap underneathe a sakura tree; relaxed and contented. She smiled and thought, **_"Well, maybe this isn't as hard as I thought. I just need to influence them, but how can I do that? I wonder what the mother-goddess meant by 'then Kagome will be lost to Sesshomaru forever'. Hmm how to...influence them to mate? It cannot be force, but only by influencing them, which means no magic. Magic is only an illusion and therefore, it isn't real. I need to reflect on my match-making past..."_**

**_Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi_**

**_Fanfiction & OCs (c) ladytari_**


	23. The Eastern Lord

Inuhime, who decided to take on her brother's duties until his courtship with Kagome ended, was in her twin's study, when Jaken knocked on the door.

**_"Come in."_**

**_"Milady, I'd just received a message from the Lord of the Eastern Lands."_**

She lifted her right eyebrow and said, **_"And?"_**

**_"Uh...well he's coming to see Lady Kagome, milady."_**

**_"Who's this Eastern Lord?"_**

**_"His name's Kouga, the Prince of the Eastern Wolf Tribe."_**

**_"Oh? Who's he to Kagome?"_**

**_"Uh...well, milady, I am not certain, but perhaps, his Lordship knows. Should I notifiy him?"_**

**_"Yes, be careful, though. He may not like to be interrupted."_**

**_"Yes, milady." He bowed and left._**

In the palace gardens, Sesshomaru was once again enjoying the gardens with his Kagome. He was happy to note that his twin will handle any affairs th t needed to be handle especially that stupid annual ball that the four great houses would host every year. He hated them with a passion, but nothing could be done with the matter. He sighed with contentment. It was all peaceful until...

_**"L-lord S-Sesshomaru, uh...I know that you wish not to be disturb, but the Eastern Lord is on his way**_," Jaken said hesistantly.

_**"I thought Inuhime is handling the matter. I know that she could handle herself with the usual politics**_," Sesshomaru said while enjoying laying in Kagome's lap.

_**"I regards to Lady Kagome. The message says that he wishes to see her."**_

Kagome's eyes widened knowing who was coming. She thought, **_"Oh crap! He must heard the news of Inuyasha's death. I hope he isn't coming here for the reason to make me 'his woman'?"_**

Sesshomaru scent her distressed. He sat up with a questioning expression on his face.

**_"Tell me what ails you, omae?"_**

Kagome said,**_ "Well, I guess you wouldn't know since you weren't around with us until the last fews weeks before the battle. Uh, when I first met Kouga, he kidnapped me after he discovered that I could see and locate the jewel shards. For some reason, he thinks that I am 'his woman', which by that way I am not. I told him that over and over again. He and Inuyasha always got into a fight because of that."_**

Kagome wasn't expecting what he would say after telling him their history. He was processing the information carefully.

**_"Have you encouraged this_**," he asked angrily.

_**"No, how can you suggest such a thing? I never lead him on like that. I told you before that I rejected him every time he called me 'his woman'. I like him as a friend. I will NEVER see him in that way EVER!"**_

Now furious, Kagome stood up with tears in her eyes. She ran to her rooms and slammed the door. The door slamming was so loud that the whole palace winced. Even the mighty Sesshomaru winced knowing that he caused her doing such.

Sesshomaru went over and over what she said. He knew that she was telling the truth to that question. He shook his head and mentally kick himself in the ass. How can he be so stupid in thinking that? He immediately went to Kagome's bedroom. He smelled the scent of tears in the air. He knocked.

**_"Kagome?!"_**

**_"What?!"_**

**_"May I come in?"_**

**_"It's YOUR palace!"_**

He took a deep breathe and entered. She was on her bed cuddling with her pillow. Her face was swelling red with tears streaming down her eyes. He immediately felt guilty. His beast was pissed. It told him to go and apologized. He obeyed his beast. He swallowed hard as he walked towards her bed. He pulled her up into his lap. He started to cuddle her.

**_"I am so sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I understand that you are angry. You have every right to be. I wish I could take back what I said, but..."_**

She interrupted him by saying, **_"You should know that I don't have no one else in my heart, but you, Sesshomaru. For you to question that, it hurt me badly. I guess I should'd seen this coming. Sesshomaru, he's delusional. He just won't listen."_**

He chuckled and she continued, **_"And what's so amusing about this?"_**

**_"It's ironic that before Inuyasha died. He warned me about a mangy wolf was after you. I had no idea who was this wolf was pestering my little brother was the Eastern Lord's heir before Naraku damaged the lands with his vile existence. He told me this wolf before our last battle against Naraku. Then afterwards, when I visited the village to visit you and Rin. He never told me his name. All he said was that mangy wolf will come sooner or later to try to claim you as his 'woman'. He also said that he was delusional and won't listen to you or even him. Kagome, I apologize for what I said before. Maybe it wasn't the right words, but just the thought of someone out there claiming you as his made my blood boil with rage. It wasn't you that I was angry with. Please forgive me."_**

Kagome just couldn't stay angry at him like she could with Inuyasha. The tone of his voice and the emotion in his eyes, she knew that it was sincere and plus he said 'please', which was so unlike him.

**_"I forgive you, anata." _**They nuzzled each other and laughed.

He, then, said, **_"Perhaps we should go see my sister. She supposed to handle any or all affairs of mine, while I am courting you. Come, omae, lets inform my twin about this mangy wolf called Kouga."_**

In the study, Inuhime was looking at some proposals, even mating proposals to the Western Lord, which she had rejected. Some of the proposals were from the lower lords needed help with lower rogue youkai and etc... Sesshomaru and Kagome walked in the study.

**_"Sister, why did you send Jaken to disturb us?"_**

**_"Because I needed to know who's this Kouga is to Kagome."_**

He sighed and said, **_"Lord Kouga is so infatuated with Kagome. In the past, he had always 'claimed' her as 'his woman'."_**

Kagome added, **_"He kidnapped me cause he discovered that I could detect the jewel shards during the time when Naraku was recking havoc across the land. Then out of the blue he said that he was in love with me and wanted me be 'his woman'. Since then, every time we crossed paths he would had claim me as 'his woman'. He and Inuyasha would fight and/or argue about it. At first it was flattery, then it turned ridiculous. I told him from the first time that he had claim me as 'his woman' that I wasn't his woman. He just won't listen to me or to Inuyasha."_**

Inuhime said, **_"I see. So, you think he will come to try to claim you once more."_**

**_"Yes, I believe that he will. I just don't want him or anyone else gets hurt because of me."_**

**_"Kagome, in youkai culture, when it comes to courting or mating. They have a right to challenged the courtship and make a claim to a female. However, if the challenger wins the female, she has a right to reject the winner. Of course, there's a down side to it, though, if the female rejects the challenger, she wouldn't be allow to return to the loser of the challenge. Although, the rejecting the challenger is rare among youkai, since all female youkai want the strongest male."_**

**_"But what if the female and the loser still want to be together regardless of strength?"_**

**_"That's a really good question, Kagome, which we as a whole has no answer to such question. It had never happened before."_**

**_"Fret not, omae, he won't win and take what's mine," _**Sesshomaru said as his eyes were beaming red and golden yellow, which made Kagome shiver.

**_"Yes, don't worry. We can't jump into conclusions, now, should we?" _**They both shook their heads.

A few hours later, Jaken announced, **_"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru and miladies, Lord Kouga has arrived. Should I send him here?"_**

**_"No, I will speak to Lord Kouga in the sitting room. Have the servants bring tea, there," said Inuhime._**

**_"Yes, Lady Inuhime!"_**

**_"Brother and Kagome, I will seek what his intentions are, while you wait here."_**

**_"Wait a minute, Inuki. I appreciated what you are doing, but I am not afraid to speak to him."_**

**_"Kagome, I know that you aren't afraid of him. I am, as of today and until your courtship comes to an end, that I will handle all of his Lordship's affairs, whether it relates to him or not. You, my dear, are part of that." _**

With that said, she headed out of the study and walked towards the sitting room, where his Lordship, Kouga.

Inuhime entered the sitting room. She unexpectedly saw two wolf youkai sitting instead of just one. She cleared her throat.

**_"Hello. I am Lady Inuhime, sister of Sesshomaru, the Lord of the Western Lands. I, at the moment, am acting as overseer of the affairs of my brother. I had received your message that you wished to see Lady Kagome. Am I correct?"_**

**_"Yes, Lady Inuhime, I am here to see Kagome. I didn't know that Lord Sesshomaru had a sister."_**

**_"Yes, it was a well-kept secret. Enough of that, I wish to know what business does his Lordship have with Kagome?"_**

**_"I just wanted to give our condolences and to invite her to Ayame and mine mating ceremony. We've been courting since after the fall of Naraku."_**

**_"I see. Well, I will personally escort you to Kagome, who's in the study as we speak."_**

They stood and walked to the study. Ayame and Kouga were looking at some painting of the past Lords and Ladies of the Western Lands. They were awe-inspiring artwork. They noticed that there isn't no portrait of Sesshomaru.

Ayame asked, _**"Um...Lady Inuhime?"**_

_**"Yes?"**_

_**"I was wondering why Lord Sesshomaru doesn't have a portrait on the wall like his ancestors?"**_

_**"Well, usually, the artist would show up as soon as the new lord had been claimed in the courtyard. My lord brother, declared when he would had a portrait made is whenever he would find a mate."**_

_**"Oh."**_

_**"Well, here we are,"**_ Inuhime said as she opened the doors to the study. Kagome was reading a book that she got before she returned from her birth era.

**_"Kagome. Sesshomaru. We have guests. Lord Kouga and Princess Ayame_**," said Inuhime as she walked to her brother's deck and sat down.

Kagome gasped when she saw Ayame. She wasn't expecting her, but she was relieved that he wouldn't be claiming her as 'his woman' anymore. Sesshomaru was also relieved. I mean, not that he was worried about not winning. He was in a good mood, although, it wouldn't show on his face.

Kagome hugged both Ayame and Kouga. She said, **_"Congratulations on going to be mated! I am so happy for the both of you."_**

Kouga said, "**_Thank you, Kagome. We are also here to give our condolences on Inuyasha's death. We would'd been there, but our tribes were in a situation."_**

**_" You're welcome and thank you for your condolences. What kind of situation?"_**

**_"Oh, a lot of rogue youkai that needed to be vanquished. You know the same old thing."_**

Sesshomaru cleared his throat.

**_"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, forgive us. We didn't mean to ignore his Lordship. How have you been doing?_**

**_"Good."_**

Sesshomaru had never been a conversationallst, but he wasn't shy either.

**_"We are having an annual ball on the new moon this coming month."_**

**_"We are having our mating ceremony on a full moon this coming month. You and Kagome are invited."_**

While Sesshomaru and Kagome were socializing with Kouga and Ayame, Inuhime was reading a parchment, that was the last inventory report, that Jaken made earlier. She was pleased to know that they had more than enough to provide for the guests and themselves until the appointed time. She remembered helping her mother with this in the past, even though, they didn't get long with each other. They do made a great team for planning events such as this ball. She wondered if she would do it again. She does want a relationship with her mother or at least try anyways. She thought,**_ "Well it won't hurt to ask, right? I wondered where's my cowardly flea youkai is? "_**

She was flared her aura to the tiny demon, which it turned out that he was there. He begun to suck her blood. She hit her right side of her neck.

**_"MMM...her blood tastes like the blood of her father,"_** he thought to himself.

**_"Well, well, there's my loyal, yet cowardly friend?"_**

**_"Hey, I am not a coward. I mean if you were as tiny as I am, then you would know how dangerous a flea's life can be, milady," _**he said offendedly.

"**_That's true. I apologized, then."_**

**_"You're forgiven. What may I assist you with, milady?"_**

**_"I want you to go to my mother's to give her this message."_**

He gulped, **_"Your mother?"_**

**_"Yes."_**

He sighed and thought, **_"This will be the death of me one day._**" Then she said out loud, **_"Very well, milady, it shall be done."_**

She gave him a light, but small piece a parchment, that was rolled up. Then he called his bird. He jumped on it and started to make his way to the Lady Mother's palace.

Kouga looked at Inuhime and then at Sesshomaru and thought,**_ "Are they twins? They looked almost alike. I mean their face, their eyes, the length of their hair, the color of their hair are exactly the same. The differences that I seen so far is their crests on their cheeks and also their color. Sesshomaru's crests color are violet and her's are blue. Obviously one is male and one female. I wonder what her personality is like. I hope it isn't like that of Sesshomaru's personality. I really hope not. One Sesshomaru is enough."_**

Ayame broke the silence.

**_"Are you and Inuhime twins?"_**

Sesshomaru actually had made a face expression as it was saying, 'isn't it obvious.' One has to really look before he put his emotionless face mask back on his face. Finally he nodded to her question.

**_"I thought Inuyoukai could only birth one pup out of one time."_**

Sesshomaru responded, **_"It is very rare for a inuyoukai bitch give birth to twins or any other multiple births."_**

**_"I see. I wonder if we, ohkami youkai, are like that. I had always assume that we could, but I wasn't certain. I'd never asked my grandfather before he passed on. I would like to have as many cubs as I could possibly can."_**

Kouga chuckled and said,**_ "I will be happy to oblige your request after we, officially, mated." _**

Ayame blushed and Kagome giggled and said, **_"Humans could give birth up to 9 babies, also known as a nonuplet, out of one time, but it's unlikely that they could live past their first week of life. Although, it's very rare for humans to have that many children in one pregnancy. Human women are more likely be pregnant with twins than any higher multiples in one pregnancy."_**

She laughed as Ayame's, Kouga's, and even Sesshomaru's eyes widened and their mouths opened. The expression on their faces were priceless, especially Sesshomaru's face expression.

Ayame said to change the subject,**_ "Kagome... Are you being courted by Sesshomaru?"_**

Kagome blushed and said, **_"Yes, I am." _**

Ayame and Kagome both squealed with excitement.

Sesshomaru and Kouga just shook their heads thinking 'females'.

Kouga said, **_"Wow! Is this too soon, Kagome? I mean it seems kind of sudden, don't you think?"_**

Sesshomaru said, **_"I am not rushing her to mate with me. She knows that I won't even coerce her to do such."_**

**_"Yes, Kouga, I know how it seems, but this seems so right, you know. Sesshomaru is being patient with me. I really appreciated it that he is. Sometimes I do wonder what Inuyasha would'd think about this."_**

Kouga said, **_"Oh, he would probably bitch and raise hell about it like he did when I was claiming you as 'my woman'. Thinking back about it now. I was such a jackass. I really made a fool out of myself, didn't I?"_**

Kagome giggled as Sesshomaru snickered. Kouga glared at them.

**_"Don't give us that look ohkami. You're the one who said it; not us,"_** Sesshomaru said.

**_"I know." _**Kouga smirked.

Kagome asked, **_"Kouga, why you'd never said anything that you were a lord's son?"_**

**_"Uh..well, it had never came up. At that time, however, it wasn't relevant."_**

**_"Well, I guess it doesn't matter now. Past is the past. It's time to move forward."_**

Inuhime spoken up, **_"Forgive me for interrupting, but Lord Kouga and Princess Ayame if you please go with Jaken. He would be honored to show you to your rooms. You must be exhausted from your journey. You could freshen up and relax until dinner. Jaken if you will."_**

Kouga said, **_"That will be great, thank you, Lady Inuhime."_**

Ayame said, **_"Yes, that sounds wonderful, thank you, Lady Inuhime."_**

**_"The pleasure is all mine."_**

Jaken said after he murmured underneath his breath, **_"Come and follow me I will show you to your rooms." _**Jaken hated following Inuhime's orders like she own him. His loyalty is with his Lord Sesshomaru; not his sister. They bowed and left the study.

A few moments later, Inuhime turned and said to Sesshomaru and Kagome the same thing. They left the study leaving Inuhime behind in silence. She was grateful for the silence. She let out a long deep breathe that she was unaware that she held back. Maybe she, too, would go to her rooms and freshen and relax until dinner. That sounds like a great idea. So, she, too, left the silent study behind.

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfiction & OCs (c) ladytari


	24. Dreams of Seduction

**AN: WARNING: A LEMON**

After dinner, Kouga and Ayame bid good night and left for their rooms, when Sesshomaru and Kagome went to tuck the kit and Rin to bed. Kagome told them a story so they could fall asleep. Then Sesshomaru gave Kagome a passionate kiss good night. He said, _**"Sweet dreams, omae." **_She said_**, "Sweet dreams to you, too, anata."**_

Unbeknownst to the couple, Inuhime chanted a dream spell to have them have sweet and seductive dreams of each other all night long. Inuhime wished that she didn't had to result with magic, but desperate times cause for desperate measures. The dream spell won't really be an influence for them being mated, but the urge will be there. It seemed that the night of the new moon was around the corner.

To Inuhime, casting this spell would do more good than harm for the both of them. She could tell that they are ready to go to the next level, but they were a little hesitant. Both sides were hesitant because Sesshomaru wanted to make sure she had enough time to grieve for Inuyasha before taking her as his mate. He wanted all of her; not just body, mind, spirit, but also he wanted her heart. Kagome's reason was awaiting for Sesshomaru to initiate the mood.

Inuhime thought that she would give them a little push. She knew sooner or later that they would come together. Hopefully, sooner than later because whatever the goddess said that her twin would loose her forever, that would be too much for her to bear much less than for Sesshomaru. It pulled her heartstrings to a breaking point. She also knew that such thoughts would lead to actions. It was only a matter of time. Time was a luxury that they couldn't afford. She just hope that fate was on their side, if not she doesn't want to think about what could happen.

Kagome was in a deep sleep as a dream materialized. She found herself in front of the Goshinboku. She was sitting down on it's huge roots. Suddenly she heard a voice, that was coming from the other side of the God tree. That particular voice came from no other than the 'Killing Perfection', himself.

He was standing there glowing as if he was a god. He, certainly, was perfection personified. Every thing about him was perfect, his golden-yellow eyes, his masculine lips, his unique demonic crests on his cheeks, the crescent moon that was on his forehead, his muscular body, his fair skin, his long, silky, smooth, silver hair, and even his clothes fit him perfectly. He wore a simple, yet elegant, white kimono.

He came walking towards her. It seemed like he was walking in slow motion. Her heart went from steady to fast heartbeats with each step that he took her heartbeat went a little faster. Finally, he was standing before her with his hand out for her to take. She took it without any hesitation. He pulled her close to him. He tilted her head up with one of his clawed finger. He began kissing throughly. He dominanted her month. The kiss was passionate, fierce, then soft and gentle. He tasted sweet; sweet as honey. There were no talking; just moaning while kissing. It seemed like it lasted forever. He broke the kiss. She looked into his eyes. She could see the love that was held within him, just waiting to be freed. She could still feel the tingling of her lips after being kissed.

She reached for and pulled off his haori. She, then, dropped it on the ground. She untied his obi and dropped it, then his hakama fell down along with the fundoshi and its koshi ita. He kicked them aside. While she was undressing him, he was undressing her until they both were bare naked.

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. He kissed her cheek then moved down to her neck to her pulse area. He licked and sucked on it. It made her moan. Then he moved down to her chest. He gently kissed and sucked on her breast like he was a newborn babe. She moaned once again. He bent down on his knees as he continued kissing down her stomach. He pulled her down on the ground in front of him. He then gently lie her down on her back. He began kissing her on her lips again. She gave him entrance to go inside her month. His tongue was twirling around hers. Then he sucked and gently bit her bottom lip. He nippled on her earlope which sent shivers down her spine. With each kiss gave her a pleasant tingle and warmth inside.

He could smell her arousal. He kissed down to her chest once more, but that time he kneaded and fondle her breast. He also kissed and sucked on her breast one each out of time. With each kiss there would be a moan or a grasp. She opened her legs and encouraged him to go farther, what ever he wanted to do to her. She welcomed it. He kissed along her stomach until he reached down to her most private and sensual area. The scent of her arousal was intoxicating that made his golden-yellow eyes beaming red. He went down on her. She gasped and moaned as he licked and sucked on her sensual area. He kept on feasting on her.

The sound of her moans and shots of his name was like a pleasant melody to him. He then put his finger inside her. It made her arch her back and thrusting against his finger. Her vaginal wetness wasn't as yet what he wanted it to be. So he added a second. He was pumping her in and out slow at first, then at a faster pase until her vaginal walls was enclosing all around his fingers. She climaxed three times as he was fingering her until her arousal was thick and heavy.

He was now ready to penetrate her. He pulled her down closed to him. He put one of her thighs up on his waist. He looked at her before he begin his thrusting. He read her face expressions and her lust filled eyes. He knew that he could continue. He knew that the first penetration would hurt. So he slowly and gently enter her core. She was tight. He pulled back and thrust into her and quickly broke her virginal wall. He gave her an apologetic and empathetic kiss as she screamed out a painful, yet blissful scream. Her eyes began to tear up. He licked her tears off of her cheeks. He stayed there until she relaxed. He slowly pulled out and pushed in. Then she yelled to go faster. He obliged. She yelled harder. He obliged once again. She yelled again faster and harder. He once again obliged her. They were panting and sweating. They were so hot that the wind couldn't cool them down. He slowly pulled out of her and collapsed beside her.

Kagome woke up suddenly panting and sweating. She experienced a sensual dream. It felt so vivid. She decided to take a cold bath to cool down. She got into the cold water. Normally she would tense up when entering into cold water. She was so hot that the water didn't even bother her, but it did felt good being cool down.

A few minutes later, she washed up and then returned to her bedroom. When she looked at her bed, for some unknown reason she couldn't bring herself to lie down on it. She, then, found herself in front of Sesshomaru's bedroom. She slid the door open and quietly close it from behind her. She saw him there laying down in his bed. He was so beautiful. The moonlight made him glow like he had in her dream. She couldn't resist getting on his bed and laid down beside him. As soon as she did that, Sesshomaru pulled her close to him. She couldn't help, but smile. Then, she drifted back to sleep feeling contented.

While Kagome was having her sweet dream, Sesshomaru was having one on his own. He was in his private gardens, that garden itself was huge. It had a water garden with variety colors of water lilies; pink, white, and blue lotuses; also duckweed. There were some koi in the water pond. It had a 10 ft. waterfall and down a few feet there was a bridge. The garden had a variety colors of roses, lilies, and etc... It also had a lot of trees that bloom in various times of the year such as cherry blossoms, orange blossoms, peach blossoms, plum blossoms and many more. It happened to be the time of year that the cherry blossoms bloom and then being blown away.

Sesshomaru saw Kagome laying down underneath a sakura tree. She was so beautiful in his eyes. She wore a simple, white kimono. The sunlight made her glow like a goddess. To him she was; she was his goddess.

He walked towards her. She seen him coming when she sat up. He lifted her up with his hand, then he pulled her close to his body. He put his hands on her waist. He slid his hands up and down filling her curves. Her scent and the feeling of her made him aroused. She was absolutly perfect. He looked at her from head to toe. He burned her beautiful image into his memory. He loved every part of her; her sparkling, blue eyes, her long, wavy, raven-colored hair, her full rose-colored lips, her smooth and delicate skin, her perky, medium-sized breasts, her well-toned stomach, and her smooth, slender, long legs.

She knelt down in front of him. She took noticed of his huge, erected penis, that was covered with silky, long, silverish-white hair. She swallowed a lump down her throat. She sticked out her tongue and twirled it around his head. She started licking it as if it was a ice cream cone. Then she put it in her mouth. Her tongue was still twirling around it. She, then, started to suck it. The warmth inside her mouth and her motion of the tongue made him closed his eyes. He thrusted to encourage her to continue. She began pumping it up and down. The pace was slow at first, but then she picked up her pase. He hissed, moaned, or growled with torturous bliss. She continued pumping him until he climaxed a few times. His essence tasted sweet and salty. Every time he hissed, moaned, or growled she climaxed with him.

He could smell her arousal. He instantly had her laid on her back. He started kissing her deeply and passionately. He dominated her mouth. He twirled his tongue around hers. She moaned into his mouth. He moved his hand down her thigh and in between them. She was slick, but not it wasn't enough. He sled his finger inside her. She gasped. He pumped in and out of her. She moaned as she arch her back. He sled another finger inside her. He began pumping her quickly. She screamed his name over and over again.

She begged him to penetrate her. She couldn't take the joyous torture any longer. He was happily ready to oblige her. She was dripping wet of her essense. He looked into her eyes. They were filled with lust and love. He pulled up her thighs. She wrapped them around his waist. He slowly penetrated her entrance. She was so tight that it hurted like a python squeezing the life out of its prey. He pulled out then quickly thrust into her. She scream of pain, yet pleasure. Her eyes were tearing up because of the pain. He lean down and licked her tears off of her cheeks. He was still until she relaxed. Then he pulled out and pushed in. He pumped into her slow at first, then he picked up the pase. She yelled faster. He obliged. She yelled deeper. He obliged. Then she yelled harder. He obliged her once again. He slammed into her until they both climaxed. They were panting and sweating. They were steaming hot that the wind wasn't enough to cool them down.  
-

He quickly woke up. His heart was beating rapidly. He quickly went in his bathtub. The water inside of it was already cold. He then undressed. He sat down in the tub. He laid back. The cold water cooled him down. He even felt his heartbeat returning to its steady pase. He wash himself and then he got out and got dressed again. He felt better. He can't help, but to think about that dream. He wanted her. His beast wanted her. He wanted everything: her mind, body, soul, and heart. He decided then and there that she would be in his mate before nightfall. He quickly went into a deep sleep.

An hour later, Kagome went into his bedroom. She lied down beside him. He instantly pulled her closed to his being. She, then, fell into a deep sleep once again.

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfiction & OCs (c) ladytari


	25. Mother Returns

**AN: WARNING: ANOTHER LEMON!**

The next morning, there was a lot of hustling in the halls, servants moving to and fro to a certain room, the mother's room. Sesshomaru and Kagome, who were still unaware that they were in bed together, began to wake up. They were so exhausted from those dreams that they had last night, that they could stay asleep all day long. The noise in the hallway really didn't bother them until the sound of an annoying squeaky voice that belong to Sesshomaru's most loyal servant, Jaken. He was yelling and screaming when he was in front of his master's door. It was getting annoying to them. They'd woken up, suddenly, and screamed at Jaken to shut up. Then they realized that they weren't alone in the bed. Especially, Kagome had forgotten that she went into Sesshomaru's room. Her eyes widened when she looked at him. He was bare-chested. She couldn't help, but think about that dream. Sesshomaru looked at her as the morning sun came shining through the window.

**_"She looks so beautiful in the morning sun," _**he thought.

He, then, smell her arousal. He cleared his throat. He thought,**_ "I wonder what she's thinking about to have her aroused."_**

**_"Kagome, may I ask why are you in this Sesshomaru's bed?"_**

She suddenly blushed 20 shades of red.

_**"I...uh...um...I don't know why. I guess I had a really bad dream**_," she lied.

Sesshomaru knew that she was lying, but he let it go this one time.

There was silence between them for a few moments until Jaken came knocking.

_**"Mi-milord, Lady Kagome isn't in her chambers. Also, your lady sister wishes to see you. If you see your lady, she also wants to see her, as well."**_

Jaken knew that Kagome was in his lord's room, that was the reason he was being discreet when servants are running about.

Silence once more. Kagome sighed.**_ "I suppose I will go to my room to get dress, then."_**

He said, _**"Stay!"**_

_**"But your sister..."**_

_**"...can wait,"**_ Sesshomaru said as he'd finished her sentence. He pulled her closed to him. He gave her a passionate kiss. She instantly deepened it. Their tongues were fighting and twirling for dominance. He won. She moaned. He parted from her.

He said as he was panting, **_"Kagome, omae, I don't want to wait any longer, but I don't want to force you."_**

She smiled, _**"Sesshomaru, anata, I was merely waiting for you. I wish to be yours; now and for always."**_

She kissed him deeply. As they were kissing, Jaken interrupted.

_**"Milord, please forgive me, but your lady sister wishes to see you. It seems that it's upmost importance."**_

Sesshomaru growled. He said as he was still kissing her, _**"She better have a good excuse for interrupting us."**_

_**"I am sure that she wishes not to interrupt us and our courtship. Go see what she needs and return to me."**_

He growled in his throat that sounded like a purr._** "I shall return, omae. Don't you dare go anywhere."**_

She laughed a little._** "And where would I go, anata? I'll be here when you'll return."**_

She gave him another kiss and then he left his room.

He entered his study where his twin and Jaken'd been working. Inuhime was looking out at the gardens below.

_**"Sister, what's so important that you'd had Jaken interrupted Kagome's and mine's courtship?"**_

_**"I am sorry, brother, but I know who our foe is," **_she said as she turned around. She was paled. She was so paled that she looked as if she were dead.

_**"Who?"**_

_**"I don't know who specifically, but I know that he was associated with the vile spider."**_

Sesshomaru noticed how pale she'd look.

_**"Sister, are you alright? You looked pale."**_

_**"I am fine, brother. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, really**_...she paused..._**Mother's here. Before you go rising hell, listen. I invited mother here to help with the ball. She, after all, had more experience with planning special events such as this. I, myself, only planned in total...maybe two or three, whenever she wanted or needed my help on things. Don't worry brother. She's still a member of this house. She'll make this ball like no body won't ever forget. Besides, she wants to get to know Kagome. I believe that she won't interfere with your courtship with Kagome. But there are no guaranteeds on that, as you should know. Brother, my only suggestion is that you make her your mate. That way, mother won't have no choice, but to accept Kagome; no matter if she likes it or not. I know that you and her were being quite intimate. Forgive me for interrupting it, but I felt that you needed to be inform on what was going on. Forgive me, again, brother."**_

_**"That's all."**_ She nodded.

_**"Very well, then. I wish not to be interrputed again. I trust you, sister, to make decisions in my absence. If I didn't then you'd never be standing here. Now would you?"**_

She smiled and nodded knowing that he'd forgiven her. With that said and done, he returned to his lady love.

Sesshomaru quickly walked until he was in front of his bedroom's door. He stood there for a moment thinking, _**"Inuki is not telling me everything. She's definitely hiding something, but what? She must'd known that Kagome was with me why she asked for forgiveness for intruding. Her face was pale; pale as a corpse, yet I didn't sense any illness from her. Oh well...I can't think about that right now. Not now."**_ His beast agreed and said,**_ "Don't worry about twin. She's fine. We need our mate. She needs us, now."_** Sesshomaru agreed.

He, then, slid his door opened. He found Kagome laying down on the bed, completely naked. He and his breast purred in satisfaction. He quickly disroped and crawled on the bed towards Kagome like the predator that he was. He was directly over her body with both arms on each side with no hope to escape. Not like she wanted, too, to begin with. He leaned down and started to kiss her. She said as he kissed her jawline to the bottom of her neck, _**"Sesshomaru?"**_

_**"Hn?"**_

_**"Before we do this. There's something you should know."**_

_**"What is it that this Sesshomaru needs to know, omae?"**_

_**"Well, Inuyasha and I never had mated."**_

_**"Is that so?"**_

_**"Yes."**_

_**"So, you are telling me that this Sesshomaru will be your first."**_

_**"Yes."**_

He smirked. **_"I am pleased. I understand that you are nervous being your first time. I promise you that I'll be gentle. Gentle as I can be until you say other wise, my onna."_**

She nodded and he continued on kissing her neck, where her pulse area is at. He licked and sucked, which spread goose-bumps all over her body. It felt so good. She moaned. He, then, went lower to her chest. He fondled her breast while sucking on the other. She gasped and moaned. He, then, moved to the next one and repeated the same thing to her. She, then, again gasped and moaned. He was smirking while he was doing that move. He continued to kiss down until he reached her most sacred area. He could smell her arousal which was driving his beast crazy. It wanted to claim her then and there, but Sesshomaru reasoned with it to be patient. He began to lick her essence. She gasped shockingly. He moved his tongue up and down; in and out of her vagina. She climaxed. Her gasping and the saying of his name was like heaven to him. Then he put in finger inside her to begin pumping in and out. She climaxed again. He added another. She screamed and gasped while saying his name. He wasn't satisfied yet. He wanted her to be slick and juicy. He put in another finger pumping in and out. She climaxed once more. For him hearing her saying his name was enough to make him hard as a rock. He, again, was feasting on her. Devouring her essence, which tasted sweet as honey; no not honey, sweeter than that. She was now wet and juicy just like he liked it.

Before he was going crawled over her, she noticed his long and hard his penis was. She thought to herself,_** "Damn, how is that going to fit inside me?" **_She gulped. Then, suddenly, she made a bold move. She moved toward his hard and long erected penis. She started to put it in her mouth. Sesshomaru stopped her. _**"What are you doing to this Sesshomaru?"**_

She smiled and responded, **_"Something that I know you haven't even experienced in your long life. Relax, I promise that I won't bite...hard." _**

She giggled as he lifted up his perfect eyebrow. She said, _**"You'll like it, trust me."**_

She began to put his erected penis in her mouth. She then began to lick and twirl her tongue around it. The warmth from her mouth and the massage that her tongue was giving him made him moaned. It did feel good and yes, he, indeed, liked it. Now he wondered when and where she'd learn this sexual act. He decided to ask to her later. Right now, however, felt so good that he wouldn't dare to stop her. She looked up from her thick and long eyelashes to see what his face expression was. It seemed like he was enjoying it. She smirked inwardly. She then began to pump it with her mouth up and down; slowly, then she went a little faster until he climaxed inside her mouth. His essence tasted good and sweet like chocolate. It's ironic that he tasted like something that could make him sick or to cause him to die, which that was a horrible thought. She began pumping it with her hands. She rubbed it up and down until he again climaxed. She licked up his sweet essence. She again moved her tongue over and around his penis as if she was massaging it. He had his head back with his eyes shut moaning and softly growling. She, then again, began to pump it with her mouth; slow then picked up her speed. She steady her pase until he, once again, climaxed.

Then she moved up and kissing his lean stomach, then his chest as she moved her dainty hands down his well-toned stomach, which sent goose-bumps throughout his body. She kissed his neck. Then she kissed him. She put her tongue inside his mouth. Their tongues again fought for dominance. He won again. He smirked as she groaned because she lost to him, twice. He laid her back on her back as he had her legs around his waist. He said, _**"Kagome, are you certain that you want to go through with this? Because once I begin, there won't be any going back. I won't stop for anything, not even for you. That's why I am asking you before we continue."**_

_**"Oh, my Sesshomaru, if I didn't want this I won't be here, right now."**_

He smirked**_. "It will hurt at first, but the pain will ease as we go. _**(he paused for a few moments)**_ These feelings that I feel for you. I had never experienced them before._** (another paused)_** I love you, my Kagome."**_

She smiled and said, _**"I know and...I love you, too, my Sesshomaru." **_

He leaned down and started to kiss her as he penetrated her and broke her virginal wall. It was quick, but it was painful. He stayed there until she relaxed with him inside her. He pulled out, then pushed back in a few times. As the pain eased away, it was replaced by pleasure, that she began to moan.

_**"Go faster!"**_

He obliged. She moaned.

**_"Go harder!"_**

He obliged again. She moaned again.

_**"Go deeper!"**_

He obliged once more. She moaned once again.

He continued on his thrusting until he decided that he wanted to finish this blissful pleasure in doggy-style. He stopped momentarily to have her on her hands and knees. She somehow knew that this would happened sooner or later. So she obliged him. He penetrated her once more and begun his thrusting until they were going to climax. When they did he sank his fangs into her neck. He pour his youkai into her as he spilt he seed into her womb. She was now his mate. He pulled out from her and collapsed on the side of her. He pulled her down as he went. They were so exhausted and famished. They heard some knocking. When Sesshomaru hesistantly got up and slid the door open, he found a cart full of food with a note on it.

It said, _**"Congratulations, brother and Kagome on your mating! This food was cooked and brought by me, personally. Eat to your hearts' content. Your Lady Sister, Inuhime."**_

Kagome also read it. She smiled. _**"I am so hungry that I could probably eat all this food."**_

Sesshomaru lifted his eyebrow and she said, **_"What?"_**

Silence.

**_"Sesshomaru, I was only describing how hungry I felt. I didn't mean literally, silly." _**She giggled.

_**"Hn."**_

Silence as they began eating.

_**"This is so good."**_

He smiled._** "My sister made it."**_

She was shocked. _**"Really? I didn't think she would know how to cook. Her being a noble and all."**_

_**"Father thought that Inuhime and I would benefit from learning how to cook."**_

_**"He was right, wasn't he?"**_

_**"Hn."**_

_**"Who knew that making love could work up an appetite."**_

_**"Hn. Speaking of which, when and where did you learn how to do that, what you did to me?"**_

She giggled. _**"Well, in my birth era, sex is everything and everywhere. My human friends had talk to me about having sex. Then there was a class called Sex Education. It's where one could learn about sex and how to use protection."**_

_**"Protection? Protection from what exactly?"**_

_**"Oh, well, in my birth era, there are a lot of diseases that one could get when one is sexually active."**_

_**"I see."**_

Silence once more.

Kagome broke the silence by saying, _**"Sesshomaru, I don't have any of those illnesses, if that's what you were thinking."**_

He smirked._** "Omae, I wasn't even thinking about that. Besides, I would had smell it, "**_ he said as he pointed at his nose.

_**"Oh." **_She laughed. He lifted his eyebrow up.

_**"What's so amusing, omae?"**_

_**"I kept on forgetting that you are an inuyoukai. What were you thinking about earlier, then?"**_

_**"I was thinking about my twin. When I went to see her earlier, she looked so pale. I believe she's hiding something. It's now driving me crazy."**_

_**"What did she want?"**_

_**"She wanted to inform me that our mother was here helping her with the planning of the annual ball. She also said that she found out that our new foe is affiliated with Naraku, but she, as of late, don't know who, yet."**_

_**"Oh, I see."**_

_**"Don't worry, omae, I won't let whomever this is harm you. If he manages to get to you, I will save you and tear the living heart of the bastard who dares to harm what's mine."**_

_**"Same goes to you, anata, and our children, Shippo and Rin. I will purify his ass before he knows what happen to him. No one dares to hurt what's mine."**_

He growled in satisfaction.

_**"I love it when you show your fierceness, my Kagome."**_

_**"Well, I love it when you show your protectiveness, my Sesshomaru."**_

After they finished eating, they lied down and Sesshomaru held her close. She had never felt so secure in her entire life as she felt at that moment. Then they, with a full stomach, drifted off to sleep, apparently, still exhausted from their love-making.

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfiction & OCs (c) ladytari


	26. The Enemy

In the Southern lands, a lord lived in his palace. This said lord was evil-incarnate. He was ruthless to his enemies, but kind to his subjects, who are oblivious of his true nature. Unless, of course, one got on his bad side, which wasn't recommanded because you would be six-feet under. He doesn't hate them, per se, but he believed that they are nothing. He saw humans as slaves nothing more; nothing less. Unlike Sesshomaru, who hated humans, but yet had to tolerate them, unless one was Rin or Kagome.

This said lord hated Sesshomaru with a passion. He coveted everything that Sesshomaru had. No. Not everything. Just one thing or should one say, person. Yes, he wanted this person so much that it hurt so badly.

He was in his study's balcony looking in the direction of West; Northwest. He was comtemplating on his plans to take the Western lands. No. Not just the West, but all lands. He decided to take the West, first.

**_"Soon...all my plans will be put into action. The first plan was to kill the strongest hanyou of all time, Inuyasha, and then take the famed sword, Tetsusaiga. That was only the beginning. Sesshomaru will pay for everything that he done to us. Yes, soon, we shall take vengence, right father?"_**

_**"Yes, my son, we will take vengence on him. First, we need to find your mother, whom I believe that she's in the West, living with her family. I hadn't yet locate her,"**_ said his father.

**_"Hmm...I guess until we find her. We won't put my plans into action, than I expected. Oh well, the Kami knows that I am patient. I could wait a thousand years if I had to. Hopefully, not that long, though, but soon. I can't wait to put Sesshomaru in his place. He will wish that he wasn't born into this world," _**said the foe. They both laughed their evil laugh.

Meanwhile at the Western Palace, Rin was suddenly awaken from a terrible nightmare. She instantly ran to Sesshomaru's room. He and Kagome was still sleeping after they made love early that morning. It was Kagome, who heard the sniffing of Rin. She sat up as Sesshomaru was still asleep. She woke up Sesshomaru. He turned over to face her, then he saw his young ward. Rin had tears streaming down her warm, red cheeks.

_**"Rin, why are you up? It's not time for you to be up," **_he said.

_**"Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome...**_she hesitated a little_**...Rin had a nightmare."**_

_**"Oh, Rin, come here," **_said Kagome.

Rin threw herself in Kagome's lap and let the tears out as Kagome rubbed her back to comfort her. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and Rin. He knew that Rin had nightmares before. He had always said something to an effect; 'It's over now. Go back to sleep.' Afterwards, Rin had always went back to sleep, although, there was only one time that she asked to sleep by his person. She, then, instantly went to sleep. The way that Kagome was comforting her was strange to him. Apparently, his father and/or his mother had never comfort him, when he was young. It was so long ago, that he barely remembered anything of his childhood. They might had comfort him that way. He just can't remember. He doesn't remember having any nightmares. He may had, but he just can't remember. Even if would had save his life, he wouldn't remember a thing.

_**"Rin wants to see, Lady Inuki," **_cried Rin.

_**"But, Lady Inuki maybe a sleep, Rin," **_Kagome said calmly.

_**"Rin knows, but...Rin probably won't be able to go back to sleep if Rin don't."**_

Sesshomaru said, _**"She's right, Kagome. It would comfort her seeing my sister. She wants to see for herself that she's alright. I'll take her. You should go back to sleep."**_

_**"No, Sesshomaru, I am concern, too. Please, I want to make sure that Rin will be okay. Besides I want to tucked her back to bed."**_

He sighed._** "Very well, come on."**_

The couple stood up and their night haori on. They made their way to Inuhime's room, first, but she wasn't there. It was so odd that she wasn't in her room at this hour, which was now 3:00 a.m. in the morning. Then they went to Sesshomaru's study to see if she was there. Rin was getting scare because it seemed like her nightmare was becoming to reality. Sesshomaru sensed her fright.

_**"Rin, it will be alright. She was probably working on paperwork. She may had been behind because of the planning of the annual ball. Don't worry, Rin. Lady Inuki could take care of herself. She's like me. She's a survivor."**_

Rin nodded, but still she couldn't help, but be worried. Sesshomaru sighed.

They were at the study's door.

Sesshomaru said, _**"I'll go in first, just in case she isn't there."**_

They both nodded. He slid the door open; walked inside the room; then closed it. It seemed eeriely quiet. He looked around the room for Inuhime. He saw her sitting by a fireplace. He gulped, yes, he was a little afraid, only a little. He saw her with her eyes opened. She looked like she was dead. He thought,_** "Think goodness that they hadn't follow me inside."**_

He whispered her name knowing that she could hear him. She blinked. He was relieved. She looked from behind her, when she had seen Sesshomaru standing there practically over her. She blinked once more.

_**"Is everything alright, brother?"**_

_**"No."**_

_**"Oh...what happened? Is Kagome alright?"**_

_**"Yes, she's fine. It's Rin."**_

_**"Oh, is she sick?"**_

_**"No...she had a nightmare. I believed it was regarding you. She barged in our room; crying histerically. Kagome calmed her down. Rin asked to see you to make sure that you're alright."**_

_**"Oh...poor girl. You can send her in." **_

Inuhime inwardly knew that Rin was frighten. She could smell it.

Sesshomaru went to slide to door open to let them inside. Then gracefully walked back to where he was standing. At first, they walked in slowly until Rin saw Inuhime sitting up on the chair. She ran quickly to Inuhime and put her arms tightly, around her neck. Kagome walked to her mate and stand beside him. Inuhime could feel Rin's whole body trembling with fear. She was crying again. Inuhime rubbed circles around her back until she calmed down again.

Inuhime said,_** "Rin, my dear niece, what has gotten you so frighten?"**_

Rin loosen up her arms that were around her neck, but didn't let go, to look at her aunt in the eyes; not even noticing her ill state.

Rin said as she tried not to cry again, _**"Rin had a terrible nightmare. It was so scary."**_

_**"Would you want to talk about it?"**_

Rin nodded. She said, _**"It was a horrible dream, aunt Inuki. It was about you."**_

_**"Really? Tell us about it."**_

_**"It really started two days ago. Rin thought Rin could handle it. As it continued, it got scarier and Rin became more afraid. Sometimes it continued from the last dream or it would start over again."**_

Rin hesistated a little.

_**"We could wait until you are ready, Rin," **_Kagome said.

_**"No. Rin needs to get this out, Lady Kagome."**_

Then Kagome said,_** "Ok, then, we'll stay to give you more support, right my anata."**_

_**"Hn."**_

**_"Now tell us about your nightmare, Rin,"_** said the concerned aunt.

**_"Ok, but I really don't remember much."_**

**_"That alright, Rin. Just tell us what you do remember."_**

**_"Ok...Rin remembers that Rin was in a dark cave and then..."_**

**Oh yeah, a cliffie *mwahahahaha***

**Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi**

**Fanfiction & OCs (c) ladytari**


	27. Rin's Nightmare

**__****AN: WARNING: Violence/Gore**

**_"Now tell us about your nightmare, Rin,"_** said the concerned aunt.

**_"Ok, but I really don't remember much."_**

**_"That alright, Rin. Just tell us what you do remember."_**

**_"Ok...Rin remembers that Rin was in a dark cave and then..."_**

Rin was observing while she was recalling the nightmare. She'd seen Naraku appeared out of the shadows into dimmed light. She shuddered. Inuhime felt it. She whispered in her ear saying that whomever she'd feared can't and won't be able to harm her in any way.

Inuhime: What do you want, Naraku?

Naraku: _(grinning from ear to ear)_ I am looking for someone with the ability to see into the future. I was told that you would be such person.

Inuhime: What you heard about me was correct. What is it that you wanted to know, oh evil one?

Naraku: I wanted to know… where the Shikon no Tama whereabouts?

Inuhime: I know not of the whereabouts of that accursed jewel. However, it will reappear in due time. Only the Kami knows when, where, and whom will be carrying the jewel.

Naraku: _(looks at her with his red eyes with interest)_ what are you exactly? Your aura shows that you're a youkai, but I sensed your purity.

Inuhime: _(arch her brow as she turned and stared at him)_ what do you mean? A youkai only has a dark aura. As you can plainly see that I am a human with the ability of foresight. Humans and all youkai are alike in some ways. As for my dark aura, well…you can say that I haven't seen the light since I was brought here.

Naraku: I see.

He didn't believe her about not being a youkai because he could smell her demonic scent. It was intoxicating. He walked right behind her. He touched and pulled her long, silver her. She screamed.

Naraku: _(in his harsh, yet dark seductive tone, he whispered in her ear)_ You are really a bad liar. I know that you are a strong demoness. Your scent alone is intoxicating.

He turned her around and ripped her fine kimono off. She screamed again. She fought him with her might punching and kicking after all she was the daughter of the great lord, Inu no Taisho. He grown tired of her defiance. He'd summoned a paralyzing spell on her. She found herself paralyzed as she went dropped down to her knees. He smiled sadistically and gave a dark chuckle, which made her shuddered.

Rin screamed as she observed the scene. Inuhime knew, then, that she was dreaming of her rape.

Naraku: _(spoke in his deep, dark seductive tone)_ You know my lady that paralyzing spell only makes you immobile, which means you will still feel the pain. I promise you this that you won't feel any pleasure, but torturous pain.

He pushed her back severly on the caverous floor, which made her feel the pain in her back. She'd never cried out in pain, but Naraku knew that she was in fact in pain. He smiled sadistically.

Naraku: _(said as he hover above her)_ See? I told you, that you would feel pain. Do I not?

Rin gave a horrible shriek with tears flowing down her cheeks. She yelled as if he would hear her, _**"No! Get off of her!" **_

Inuhime: _(pleaded which she was then in Naraku's mercy)_ Please! Don't do this!

Naraku: _(said calmly)_ Oh, but I will do this, my dear.

Inuhime tried to punch, to kick, or even used her powers as he forcily pulled her legs apart. He chuckled darkly.

Naraku: _(smirked)_ I told you that you were immoblie. I knew you were powerful before I came here, that's why immoblized your powers. You think I was stupid enough not to do it.

He began kissing her. She had a dark expression on her face like she was saying,'I am going to kill you'. He would had put on her stomach and raped her from behind, but what fun would that be. He loved to see pain on their faces and in their eyes. It aroused him. Inuhime tried to keep an unexpressional face that her twin mastered perfectly, but no avail. She can't even closed her eyes or turned her head away from him as he forced himself inside her.

He thrust into her and with each thrust he abused her vaginal walls. She had never been so helpless in her entire life. As he continued to abuse her, she had a tear rolling down out of the corner of her eye. One tear was the only tear she let out. Just one. She didn't want him to see her tears. He pounded into her until he climaxed. She could feel his vile, disgusting, dark, evil cum overflowing into her womb.

Naraku: _(said with a smirk)_ In nine months time, I will collect what is mine. Until then my dear, I bid you farewell.

He left silently from whence he came.

Rin saw her aunt just laying there. She had tears overflowing.

Meanwhile, as Rin was recalling her nightmare in a trance that Inuhime had silently put her in without Sesshomaru's and Kagome's knowledge and consent. She knew that they would be angry with her, but it will be worth it in the end. Sesshomaru looked at his twin. He caught on quickly what she was doing.

**_"Inuhime, what are you doing to her?"_**

**_"What I am doing to her, brother? I am helping her."_**

**_"This one doesn't see how you are helping. My Rin looks terrified."_**

**_"I know, but she isn't experiencing it like she would had if I hadn't put her in a trance. She's only observing."_**

Sesshomaru looked at Rin as she was continued recalling her nightmare. She seemed to be uneffected when they were talking. He then looked at his twin.

_**"Brother, I know what I am doing. Yes, she would see her nightmare as if it was real, but when she wakes up, she won't remember any of it. Her nightmare will disappear like it had never occured. She'll be find. Do you trust me?"**_

He was silent. Then he said, _**"Hn."**_

She knew what it meant.

They were silent for a while; only Rin's voice could be heard until they heard her shieked and yelled, _**"No! Get off of her!" **_

Inuhime informed, "_**Her nightmare is my memory of my rape."**_

_**"Did you know about this, sister?"**_

_**"Yes, I did."**_

Kagome said,_** "How is it that she's dreaming about your rape?"**_

_**"That I wished I knew, but I do have my suspections."**_

Sesshomaru was going to asked about her suspections, but she looked so fatigue. She looked like she could faint any second, but she'd never did. He admired her endurance. She looked so pale. He'd never seen her that way. Ever. Even when she was near death when their mother tried to kill her in the past. Her appearance never looked like that.

Inuhime knew that she was becoming weak. She knew that something was amiss about it, too. She just couldn't put her clawed finger on it, yet. Every time she used her powers it seemed to drained her even more then just doing something physical. She signed, when Rin said that the nightmare fast forward to nine months later. All attention was on Rin, although, she doesn't even acknowledged it.

Rin saw that Inuhime was indeed swollen with Naraku's spawn. Inuhime was glowing, nevertheless. She rubbed her swollen belly in circles. Rin could see that she was...happy. How could she be happy? She was violently rape by Naraku. Rin couldn't understand why. As if answering her questioning thoughts.

Inuhime:_ (smiling) _I don't care who your father is. You are still a part of me. I will always love you, my son. Always. I can't blame you for anything that you couldn't control. I'd always believe that one is innocent even before one is born. It isn't your fault who your father is. So I don't hold you responsible for the way you were conceived. That bastard of your father will be returning soon. He thinks he'll take what is mine.

Rin knew then how strong her aunt was. She admired her like she admired Kagome. She realized how lucky she was to have such strong woman-figures. She smiled. She heard her aunt humming. It sounded so...beautiful.

Suddenly, Naraku appeared out of nowhere. Where the hell did he came from? Rin heard Inuhime screaming.

Naraku: _(smirking)_ It's time, my dear.

Inuhime: No! Be gone! You are not welcome here!

Naraku: No, I am here to collect what's mine.

Inuhime: No! I won't go anywhere with you!

Naraku: Bitch! Who said that you were coming with me? I know I didn't.

Inuhime was confused. Her instincts were telling her that she needed to defend herself. So, she did. She summoned her acidic whip from her fingers. She swung her whip, but he vanished. Where did he go?

Rin saw him from behind her. She yelled as if she could hear her, _**"Look behind you, auntie! He's right behind you!"**_

Naraku grabbed her from behind. He put on that same spell like he done before. She already feeling the effects of the spell, but it was more potent than it was last time.

Inuhime: What are you doing to me?!

Naraku: What's natural. I am subduing you.

Inuhime: What?!

Naraku: Have you forgotten? I'm using that paralyzing spell. Do you remember what it does?

Inuhime:_ (frowning as she felt herself paralyzed throughout her body inside and outside)_ You bastard! You are going to kll my son by paralyzing all of my body!

She flopped down on the caverous floor feeling the pain all over her body.

Naraku: _(said as he carried her to her pelt)_ Ah, a son.

Inuhime: _(screaming)_ No! He's not. He's my son. YOU. CAN'T. HAVE. HIM!

Naraku: _(smirk which made Inuhime and Rin shuddered)_ We'll see about that. Now, will we?

Rin saw that he had a dagger in his fifthy hand. She feared what would happened next.

Naraku stabbed her on the bottom right side of her stomach. Inuhime screamed. He began moving the dagger to the left of her stomach like was butchering a deer. She couldn't help, but let out a painful cry. The sound of her cry made like music to his ears. He sliced though the womb and grabbed the unborn son while he was still surrounded by the placenta. After he did that, he'd broken the placenta with his very clawed hands. Her blood was gushing out through her wound. She saw that he was cleaning her son.

Inuhime:_ (weaker than before by the lack of blood as she spoke softly)_ Plea...Please...let...me see...my..son.

Naraku:_ (glaring at her)_ NO!

His voice thundered throughout the cavern, which made Rin shuddered once more.

Naraku: Before I leave with my son, there's something I must do.

Without warning he shoved his arm inside her wound and he ripped out her entire reproductive system. She roar in pain so loud, that the animals and the birds in the trees outside of the cavern ran in fright.

Naraku:_ (chunkled as he licked his arm and his hand to clean off her blood)_ Umm, your blood taste so delicious, Inuhime. It's too bad, that you are going to die... very slowly.

Inuhime: You are a sadistic bastard! You will pay for what you done. Heed this warning that you will suffer by the wrath of the Kami. They will send someone to avenge all those who you had made victims of your psycholic schemes!

With that said, she fell into a deep slumber. He laughed as he carried his son and vanished.

Rin was crying and said, _**"Please. I want to wake up from this nightmare. Please wake me up!"**_

With that said, Inuhime reversed the trance spell on Rin for her to wake up. She was so tired.

_**"Did Rin do well, auntie?"**_

Inuhime smiled weakly, _**"Yes, you did, my dear niece. You did very well. I believe that you should return to your room and sleep. I promise that the nightmare you had, won't ever return to scare you anymore."**_

Rin gave her biggest smile.

_**"This Rin thanks you. Kagome can you take this Rin back to her room and tell her a story."**_

_**"Yes, I will."**_

They left the study. Sesshomaru looked at his sister.

_**"You'd never told this one that you were pregnant with that vile hanyou's child. Also that he literally took your means to bore a pup from you. Why you never told me?"**_

_**"And what could you had done, Sesshomaru? You were too busy trying to find Tetsusaiga; more less hearing this one's woes."**_

Sesshomaru sighed. _**"How long has it been since he was taken from you?"**_

Inuhime sighed._** "It's been over fifty-four years, Sesshomaru. Why?"**_

_**"He's still out there, sister. Who knows what that bastard did to him?"**_

_**"You don't think I know that, brother. I...I felt that I had failed. I felt that I wasn't strong enough to protect my own pup. The Royal Court took nearly all my powers. I could use my inactive powers like healing, telling one's future, and etc... but not my powers to fight, except for my acid whip."**_

Sesshomaru noticed that she was stubbling.

_**"Sesshomaru, I am sorry. I am sorry for being so weak."**_

_**"You are not weak. Do you hear me? What happened to you wasn't your fault."**_

_**"I am feeling so weak. It feels like I am slowly wasting away until I'll turn into dust. What's happening to me, brother? I am so afraid that I won't be able to watch Rin grow, to watch your pups grow, or for me to fall in love with somebody. There's something I want you to have, Sesshomaru."**_

She slowly walked to the desk and grabbed a small scroll, then return to Sesshomaru to give it to him.

_**"What's this?"**_

_**"I recorded my visions on it. It even has a drawing of someone who I believe is our foe as of late, but I am not certain, though. I have this feeling that the new moon, the night of the annual ball, that something will happen. I just don't know what it is."**_

Inuhime stubbled on to her twin. He looked into her eyes. They were blank.

She smiled and said that she was happy that her twin found happiness. She suddenly fainted.

He told a servant to fetch the healer and to go to the Lady Sister Inuhime's chambers. He quickly walked into her bedroom and gently laid her down on her bed. He whispered into his twin's ear before he sat up,_** "Inuki, you are not weak. You are strong and always had been. I am proud to have you as a sister." **_

_****_**Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi**

**Fanfiction & OCs (c) ladytari**


	28. The Healer

Sesshomaru quickly carried his twin to her bedroom. He gently laid her on her bed.

_**"Where is the Healer?!"**_

_**"She's on her way, milord."**_

Moments later, the healer quickly came in with her bag of medicinal herbs. The healer was an old inuyoukai. She was the head healer for the noble inuyoukai family since Inu no Taisho's father was the ruler of the Western Lands of Japan. She examined Inuhime as per usual. She hadn't found anything that could cause her 'illness'.

_**"Myouga, are you here,"**_ asked the Healer.

_**"Y-yes, milady."**_

_**"Could you tasted her blood to see if there's any abnormalities?"**_

_**"Of course, I'll do anything for Lady Inuhime."**_

Myouga hopped on top of Inuhime and then hopped to her neck. He pierced her flesh with his tiny mouth. He sucked more than enough for him to analyzed on what he had tasted.

_**"Awe, how I miss this tasty inu blood."**_

_**"Well, Myouga. What is it? Poison," **_Sesshomaru asked with impatience.

_**"No, it's normal and quite tasty, too. mmm."**_

_**"You are dismiss, Myouga."**_

He hopped off of his lady's neck, but stayed around.

_**"Well, this is odd, milord. I never had a case of ailments like this before. I found nothing that could explain this, but I know someone who may help, but she's a two-day journey from here."**_

_**"Who or what is she?"**_

_**"She's my sister and a miko-youkai."**_

_**"impossible."**_

_**"Impossible, you say? How do you explain your twin's power, then. Don't you know that she's also a miko-youkai?"**_

_**"Very well. You'll be escorted by her bodyguards. Meet them at the front gates with whatever you will need for your journey there. Is that acceptable?"**_

_**"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."**_

Before the Healer left her lady's room. She looked at her with concerned eyes. For the first time in her long life, she felt helpless. The feeling of helplessness is a feeling that a healer or anyone for that matter has the unability to help someone because the unknown reasons. Sesshomaru was left alone with Myouga and Inuhime.

_**"Myouga?"**_

_**"Y-yes, milord."**_

_**"Go fetch my mate."**_

_**"Y-yes, milord."**_

Myouga left to find Kagome. He sensed her in the library.

_**"Myouga, is that you?"**_

_**"Yes, Its me. Lady Kagome..."**_

_**"Myouga, you know that I don't like to be address with a title."**_

_**"Yes, La...I mean...Kagome. Lord Sesshomaru asked to me to come to bring you to Lady Inuhime's bedchamber."**_

_**"Is she alright?"**_

_**"We don't know, unfortunately. There's no scent of illness or no traces of poison or any other abnormalities in her blood."**_

_**"Alright, lead the way."**_

Kagome with Myouga on her shoulder ran to Inuhime's bedchambers.

_**"Sesshomaru, what happened to her?"**_

_**"She fainted and now she unconscious."**_

_**"Lady Kagome, the healer had already checked her. She'll be leaving on a two-day journey soon. She has a sister and a miko-youkai like Lady Inuhime."**_

_**"I see."**_

Kagome walked on the opposition side of the futon. Kagome learned how to sense malevelent supernatural powers if any being perform on one's aura and such.

_**"Kaeda taught me how to sense evil in or around anyone's aura. Sesshomaru do you trust me?"**_

_**"Hm."**_

_**"Hm? You had always answer my questions as 'hm'. A specific answer would be nice, you know, like 'yes', 'no', 'maybe so', or 'never'."**_

_**"Miko..."**_

_**"My name isn't 'miko'. It's Kagome. Ka-go-me."**_

_**"Kagome...yes. Yes, I trust you."**_

_**"Now, anata, was that so hard?"**_

_**"Hm." **_

She shook her head as she gave him one of her sweet, secretly triumphant smiles as he smirked since he got the last word. She placed her hands just above her unconscious sister-in-law's body as she closed her blue eyes. In her mind's eye, she can definitely feel a taint of evil in her aura, but it's foreign; not her natural taint.

_**"I am surprised that you are not escorting her, yourself."**_

_**"Why would you say that, omae?"**_

_**"Because you don't trust no one that you don't know. Hell, you don't even trust your own mother around Inuhime much less a stranger. Have you met her sister before?" **_

_**"She has a point there,"**_ thought Sesshomaru.

_**"Hm."**_

_**"Hm? That's all you are going to say."**_

Sesshomaru thought to himself,_** "Here we go again."**_

_**"You could at least say 'yes' or 'no'. You...you**_...*she was pointing her figure at him*..._**you drive me crazy when you do that. Are you going with her?"**_

He looked at her with an expression of, 'what do you think?' on his handsome face.

_**"Yes, you are going." **_He smirked and nodded.

_**"Well then. I am going with you."**_

_**"No, you do not need to go."**_

_**"Yes, I am going."**_

_**"No, you are not."**_

_**"Yes, I am."**_

_**"No, miko. I said 'no' and I mean 'no'."**_

They both gave each other death glares and Kagome stubbornly said, _**"Sesshomaru, I am going."**_

Sesshomaru was trying to hold back his anger. Even though he liked it when she was defiant, but this was not one those times. He doesn't what to waste time arguing.

Sesshomaru got turned around. He looked over his left shoulder and said, _**"NO!" **_He sounded almost like a roar.

Kagome tilled her head showing that she submitted. Afterwards, he left to go to the front entrance.

Meanwhile in the Southern Lord's palace, the father of the lord, scried for the location, where his son's mother would be. The scrying crystal immediately found her.

_**"Well...well...well, there you are, my dear," **_the Father of the Lord said.

His son walked in on him.

"_**Well, father, it seems that you found mother. Where is she?"**_

_**"She's located in the heart of the Western Lands. Soon, son, we will retrieve what is ours. Then we will bring Sesshomaru down and send him to Hell."**_

They both chuckled darkly.

In the Western Palace, the head healer and Inuhime's bodyguards were almost to the front entrance of the palace, where Sesshomaru stopped them.

_**"Milord, we are on our way to fetch my sister for your twin," **_said the Healer.

_**"I changed my mind. I realized that her bodyguards are not needed. Returned to your post."**_

They guards bowed and walked away. The Healer was going to walk away until Sesshomaru stopped her.

_**"Healer, I did not dismiss you."**_

_**"My apologizes, milord." **_She bowed as she said it.

_**"I will personally escort you to see your sister. I realized that I had not met your sister, correct?"**_

She nodded. About that time Kagome ran to him.

_**"You are not going without me."**_

_**"Miko, I do not repeat myself."**_

Kagome rolled her eyes.

_**"Listen, Sesshomaru. I am going with you."**_

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and walked hastedly down the hall. He told her surprisingly calm as he has his hands on her shoulders.

_**"Listen, Miko and listen well. You are right. I do not trust anyone except for you. I need you here. I trust your judgement. Please, omae, stop this futile arguement. Inuhime needs help. I know that if you could you would help her. I'd never asked you to help her. Not that you are not powerful; you are only inexperienced. You know this. The healer and her sister are very old. They were here when my grandfather was starting to rule the West." **_As he said that he had his hands on to hers.

_**"Wow, that long. Ok, I'll stop. I guess I am just scare...no nervous being here without you. It's my first time ever being a lone."**_

_**"Ah, but you are not a lone, here, my mate. Jaken, Rin, your Shippo, and my mother are here with you. My mother would probably want to get to know you. She's trying to get past her hatred of humans, If anyone could help her with this; it would definitely be you, omae. I'll return in four days."**_

_**"Four days? Oh...right. Two to get there and two returning."**_

He nodded and gave her a deep passionate kiss on the lips. Then she watched him and the healer exit the palace. She ran to the study, which there was a window looking out to the front gates. She watched them left the estate in their orb forms.

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfiction & OCs (c) ladytari


	29. Enter the Spirit Realm

As Inuhime laid on her bed unconscious, her spirit form projected out of her body. She looked all around in her bedchamber. She'd seen the Healer, Myouga, and her twin talking about what a possible cause of her 'illness'. Inuhime was confused. She doesn't understand how she could be standing in front of her bed staring down at her own body.

She asked herself,_** "How am I out of my body? Am I dead?"**_

_**"You are not dead, Inuhime." **_

The feminine voice startled her. She turned around to face who was speaking to her.

_**"Izanami-muchi?" **_The goddess smiled.

She wore a simple black kimono with a silver obi. She walked over to her as Inuhime knelt down to her knees and bowed.

_**"Inuhime, child, stand up."**_ She obeyed the goddess of death.

_**"If I am not dead, then how am I here."**_

_**"Oh, you, mortals, are so narrow-minded. All spirits could astro project. Mortals just don't remember the experience."**_

Inuhime turned back to the goddess as the goddess herself walked towards her bed.

**_"They are worried, especially my twin, Sesshomaru. He saw me collapsed."_**

**_"Of course, they are worried. For one they don't know what had happened to you, why, who, when, or where? Panic mortals get irrational. They fear the unknown like it is a plague of sorts."_**

**_"Do you know what happened? Who did it? When it happened? How it happened? Where did it happened? And why it happened?"_**

**_"Whoa, child, one question out a time."_**

**_"Forgive me."_**

**_"Oh, don't worried about it. I am here to fetch you to see our lovely goddess of life, Amaterasu-muchi."_**

She grabbed Inuhime hand and teleported them to the Spirit Realm. It was beautiful. It looked like paradise. It felt warm and gentle. She knew that she'd been here before. There were a lot of plants and animals, demons and human spirits as well.

_**"Aww, Inuhime, child. Let me look at you," **_said the goddess of life.

_**"Amaterasu-muchi, Inuhime seems to be confused of the circumstances of the situation," **_said Izanami.

_**"Is this true, child?" **_

Inuhime nodded. Amaterasu laughed lightly.

_**"Oh, my child. The reason why we allowed you to be in a comatose state because it's the only way drew out the enemy, who not only seeks the Mortal Realm, but also here, the Spirit Realm. I admit that this enemy is bold. He's quite cocky as well."**_

Inuhime made a face expression like she was saying, 'I don't understand.'

Izanami added, _**"Some how this enemy has opened up the gates of the underworld."**_

Inuhime eyes widened and said in disbelief, _**"What you did you just say?"**_

Izanami sighed and repeated what she said before._** "How can that happened? No one has that power in the Mortal Realm."**_

_**"No one but you, child,"**_ Amaterasu added as if she was accusing her.

**_"What?! You thought that I did that! I wouldn't had done that!"_**

The goddesses chuckled and gave her a knowing look. _**"That's not funny," **_exclaimed Inuhime.

The goddesses laughed. _**"Sorry, it has been awhile since we have interacted with a mortal," **_said Amaterasu.

Inuhime rolled her eyes. _**"Why am I here?"**_

_**"Oh yes...why you are here? You are here because we needed to use your power to open the gates of heaven," **_said Amaterasu.

_**"And you can't do this yourselves because..."**_

_**"We can't do it because we have limited power. Your father conquered life and death by creating that youkai sword, Tenseiga."**_

_**"Yeah, but he created Tenseiga before Inuyasha was born."**_

_**"Is that what he said?"**_

_**"Are you implying that this Inuhime's father lied to her?"**_

_**"No, but he already had that power before you were born. Which means..."**_

_**"He was born with that power, correct?"**_

They both nodded.

_**"But I still don't understand. How can the Kami created such a being with such power?"**_

_**"That's what our beloved goddess-sister wanted him to have that power because it was meant to be. Inu no Taisho was the most powerful demon known to youkai-kind. It was his destiny to create two powerful sons and two powerful youkai swords. One to resurrect the dead and/or heal the said person harmed and the other to simply destroy his enemies. Tetsusaiga also could absorb the said enemy's powerful attack after defeating them, of course. Whether or not they lived or died; it doesn't matter."**_

_**"Yeah he was, but why...I mean...URG! Damn, this crap is complicated. Whatever. Listen, I just want to know why you want me to open the gate of heaven?"**_

_**"Well, we can't answer that question, but we know who could."**_

_**"Who?"**_

_**"The goddess of fate, of course."**_

_**"Benzaiten-muchi?"**_

They nodded.

_**"Fine. Let's go see her. Like I really have a choice in the matter."**_

_**"Oh, child, don't be so pessimistic."**_

_**"Why not? Everything in my life had been negative."**_

_**"Fret not, my child. We had always reward our most loyal mortals."**_

They walked to the Temple of Fate where Benzaiten resides.

The goddesses went in the most sacred room before Inuhime to announce her arrival.

They said in unison,_** "Benzaiten-onee-sama, we brought our child-youkai."**_

Benzaiten motioned for them to bring her inside.

Izanami said, _**"Come, child."**_

She grabbed her hand and pulled her inside and then pushed her towards Benzaiten.

She looked at Inuhime as though she was contemplating as Inuhime looking at her the same way.

Moments later, Benzaiten spoke, _**"Come closer, child. I won't bite. Oh, you look so beautiful."**_

Inuhime rolled her eyes.

_**"Benzaiten-muchi, please tell me why I am in a comatose state and why you need me to open up the gate of heaven?"**_

_**"Oh, you are just like your father. Always to the point; not allowing any short talk," **_said the goddess of fate as Inuhime giving her a 'get to the point' face expression. She smirked and then continued, _**"Alright, alright, you don't need to give me that look. First thing's first, you are in a comatose state because our enemy saw you as a threat. Sesshomaru is powerful, but by adding you to the mix... well your twin is trouble and by adding you would be double the trouble for them. For us is a blessing, but for them is a curse."**_

_**"Ok, ok, I get it. Now, why you of all beings need my help to open the gate of heaven?"**_

_**"Hold on, child. There's no need to be in a hurry. Here is a timeless plane, which means time does NOT exist in this realm. It would be a century on your plane while here is a microsecond and vice versa. Anyway, the reason who we need you for opening the gate is for your father, brother, and his soulmate."**_

_**"That's it."**_

Benzaiten nodded. Inuhime sighed.

_**"Fine. What do I have to do?"**_

_**"Nothing."**_

_**"Nothing?"**_

_**"Nothing special."**_

_**"Hm."**_

_**"All you have to do is simply escort them to your plane. Of course, they will have their physical body once they enter the Mortal Realm."**_

_**"Hm. What about me? Will I wake up?"**_

_**"Unfortunately, no, you won't."**_

_**"Great! That's just great! While my family and friends will be in danger, I will be stuck in a coma! That's such great news. I can't wait," **_Inuhime yelled sarcastically.

All three goddesses sighed. There was silence for a few moments until Benzaiten broke the silence.

_**"Amaterasu-onee-sama, Izanami-onee-sama, will you excused us for a moment."**_

_**"Yes, of course,"**_ they said in unison.

_**"Come, my dear. There's something that we need to discuss."**_

_**Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi**_

_**Fanfiction & OCs (c) ladytari**_


	30. Mother's Confession

In Inuhime's bedroom, Kagome was talking to her.

_**"Inuhime, I confessed that I don't really understand about your past 'crimes'. I mean the way I understood is that you supported your father for having a human mate. It's ironic, isn't it? The great Sesshomaru, a human-hating inuyoukai, mated to the very thing that he desprised. Sometimes I am afraid that he would change his mind about me and leave me for a female inuyoukai or some other demoness, but I know he's an honorable man. I know he wouldn't mate me if he didn't want to. He's a kind of person that whenever makes a decision he takes action. I am sure that you already knew that. I truly am in love with him. I would die if he breaks my heart. Well, I am going to see how Rin and Shippo is doing. They'd been so worried about their newfound aunt. I don't blame them."**_

As Kagome walked out of her sister-in-law's bedroom, she ran into Inukimi, who's her mother-in-law.

_**"Ah, Kagome, dear. How is Inuhime fairing?"**_

_**"Oh...um...she's still in a comatose state. You know, Lady Mother, if you talk to her, she can hear you even though that she can't respond in return."**_

_**"Preposterous."**_

_**"Perhaps, but what do you have to lose? More than likely, if ever, she wouldn't remember you talking to her. It's worth a shot."**_

_**"Hm."**_

Kagome thought,_** "So that's where he got 'hm' from. That isn't surprising, say the less. Oh well."**_

Inukimi thought about what Kagome said and thought, _**"Well, it wouldn't hurt to talk to a sleeping person especially if they won't remember the one-sided conversation."**_

She waited until Kagome was far enough not to see or hear anything. Then she walked into her daughter's room. She took a deep breath and exhale.

She thought before speaking out loud, _**"Well, here it goes."**_

_**"Inuhime, my beautiful daughter, I know that I already made amends to you, but there's more. I never had hated you. I was more jealous of your power. I was also jealous and envious of the relationship between you and your father and brother. I'd never got close to either of you and that was my fault.**_

_**When you were born, I knew that you and Sesshomaru were going to be the most powerful pair of inuyoukai, that ever walked the Earth. I could felt your power from within me. I knew then and there that if you wanted to; you could have killed me. **_

_**When you and Sesshomaru were born, you had almost killed me. If it wasn't for Midoriko, I know I would be dead today. I guess, I gave into my jealousy and envy. It was after you were fatally wounded. I had seen the pool of blood in the hallway. I was the one who called for a healer. I was really worried. Then after your father died, I let my anger got the best of me. I had blamed you for his death. Sesshomaru defended you until he gave in to my desire to put you under lock and key.**_

_**As the years went on, I realized what a terrible mother that I'd become. So whenever I'd seen your brother holding a human child dead in his arms. I'd seen the sadness in his eyes. Then I realized that I could use the Meidou Stone to return her soul to her body, since Sesshomaru already use the Tenseiga to revive the girl. **_

_**Then there was you, Inuhime, in a dark cave, wasting away or so I thought. I decided that I would release you from it, but whenever I arrived at the cave, you were gone. So I guess that you returned to the palace. I was right, wasn't I? **_

_**Wow, Kagome was right about talking to you even though you were unable to hear or not; isn't relevant. I hope that one day you'll forgive me for my sins as your mother. As of late, I am going to try to be there and support your and Sesshomaru's decisions.**_

**_Oh, I almost forgot. The preparations for the Annual Ball are going accordingly. I was surprised that you asked me to help you. I wasn't only planning this ball because of this house's honor, but it was also my honor as your mother to help and guide you through the ball's plans. I must say that I am impressed with your idea for the ball._**

**_Inuhime, I am proud to be your mother and always will be."_**

Inukimi cried at the bedside of her daughter's bed.

Meanwhile in the spirit realm, Inuhime was looking through the heavenly screen that would show what has happened in one's current life. She'd seen her mother confessing her heartfelt confession and crying at her bedside. Her father walked up beside her.

"_**I had always known that your mother loved you. She was afraid of your power, at first."**_

_**"Yeah, she had a funny way of showing it in the past, but now I know that she really does. Father, I had always wanted a relationship...I mean a real relationship with my mother. I hope that she really means it."**_

_**"Oh... In fact, I know that she will want one with you."**_

_**"Hm. Are you and Inuyasha and his Kikyo ready to go to the Mortal Realm, yet."**_

_**"Yes, we are just waiting for the goddesses with the help of yourself to open up the gateway."**_

_**"Well, they hadn't told me anything yet. Hopefully they will be soon."**_

In the family gardens at the Western Palace, Kagome found the children playing. She smiled. The children noticed Kagome presence.

_**"Momma! Momma! Momma,"**_ the children said in unison.

Kagome laughed. _**"Yes?"**_

_**"We found a beautiful flower," **_Rin said excitedly.

_**"Oh, let's go see it."**_

Rin and Shippo dragged Kagome to the pond's edge to see this flower. Shippo pointed at it.

_**"Look, it's that one! Right there!"**_

_**"Oh, you were right. It is a beautiful flower. Do you know what it's called?"**_

They shook their heads in unison.

_**"It's called a lotus. It's a spiritual flower among the Buddhist monks, like Miroku. It symbolizes purity in body, speech, and mind. Also it represents elegance, beauty, perfection, purity, and grace."**_

Rin giggled and said, _**"That describes you and my Lord Sesshomaru perfectly."**_

Shippo added, _**"Yeah, it does. I know it doesn't describe Miroku one bet. He's a lecher. I don't understand how he could had been a Buddhist monk."**_

Kagome laughed. _**"Well, I believe our lecherous monk only does that to his wife now. You know that Shippo. In the past, his body was pure. So I guess, one out of three isn't bad. Anyways, it's time for your studies."**_

_**"Ugh, do we have to," **_the children said in unison as they pouted.

_**"Yes. Yes, you do. Come on, Jaken is waiting."**_

_**"But momma, Master Jaken's boring. He doesn't let us play," **_pouted Rin.

_**"I tell you what, after your studies, we will play whatever games you want to play."**_

They both squealed as they entered the palace and made there way to the library.

As soon as they went into the library, Jaken wasn't pleased because he always went with his lord, but now he's playing tutor with the pups.

_**"Both of you are late. Now sit down, you insufferable brats!"**_

Kagome heard what he said. She was not pleased.

_**"Jaken..." **_She gave him a cold stare almost as frighting as Sesshomaru.

Jaken squaked and he muttered many apologies to her and that it wouldn't happen again. Kagome nodded; turned around and then made her way to the shelves that stored books and scrolls. When she picked and opened up the book that she was reading. A small piece of folded parchment fell out of the book and landed beside her feet on the cold cherry-wood floor. She tilted her head slightly; bend down to pick it up. It was from her sister-in-law. She sat on her favorite spot that was full of cushions near a fireplace. Then she unfolded the parchment and began reading.

_**"To my dear sister, Kagome**_

_**If you are reading this letter; it means that I am indispose at this moment, however, that doesn't mean that I won't of use at all. Soon, you'll be in contact with a miko-youkai like myself. She'll be able to explain my current condition to you. Before this happen I gave a scroll to Sesshomaru that held some clues to our foe. This foe is very dangerous to say the least. All I know is that, the Kami will send three warriors to help with this quest. If my visions are correct, they should be arriving soon; a day or two; two at the most. I wish I could tell you more about my role in this, but unfortunately, I could not see my own future. **_

_**Kagome, this will sound too forward, but I must tell you. This enemy will seek and destroy all of us, especially my brother and any who are involved with him one way or another. They hate him with a passion. There also a way to protect yourself in this, but of course with everything there are risks, but sometimes the benefits outweigh the risks. **_

_**The risk that I am talking about is for you to be impregnated with his pup. I know you and my brother don't wish to risk the pup's health and/or life, but in some rare cases when a youkai and a miko mate; their pup will instantly protect it's mother from any unforeseeable accidents and/or conditions that may happen during the pregnancy by erecting an indestructible barrier. Also for being mated with Sesshomaru, you, both, have a tight connection to each other. It's kind of complicated to explain, but it's there especially when the female is pregnant. It doesn't matter if you are a human or not. It works all the same. All I could say is when you see Sesshomaru again; both of you must strengthen your bond more ways than one.**_

_**The reason why it's rare because youkai and mikos hardly ever mate. If you are curious how I could be a miko-youkai or anyone that matter, it's because our family lineage had powerful human mikos in it. If you wish; you could look up our ancestry. Our family history has been recorded for generations. Like I said before, it was rare, but in any case, the result is the same. Maybe you should ask Sesshomaru or perhaps the person you'll meet later. Either way; they should know more than anyone besides me. **_

_**I feel that I don't have much time to really explain more things to you more in depth. I wish I did, but unfortunately my time is limited. Please know that I'll be watching over you."**_

After Kagome finished reading the letter. She was overwhelmed and perplexed about what she had just read. What disturbed her the most was the last sentence that she read. It sounded like she would never recover from her comatose condition. It sadden her to a degree that Shippo noticed without even seeing her aura.

Some where in the Western forest, Sesshomaru felt this sudden sadness. He wanted to return to the palace, but he knew that he must move on. Something was pulling him to move forward. He mentally decided once he return to the palace he would go to Kagome and spend more time with her no matter how long it takes. He knew that they need to strengthen their bond.

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfiction & OCs (c) ladytari


	31. Meet the Miko-Youkai

Sesshomaru and Naomi, who was the head healer in the palace, were walking all day. Only to stop to eat or drink. Naomi knew that they were half-way there of the two-day journey. Sesshomaru halted in his steps. He suddenly felt vibe of sadness. He wondered why. He wanted in all of his being to return to Kagome to soothe her, but he knew instictively that he must moved forward.

_**"Milord, is something the matter?"**_

_**"It was nothing. We'll camp here for tonight. Go gather firewood."**_

_**"Yes, milord."**_

She left to gather the wood for the fire.

Three hours later, Sesshomaru, who has his mokomoko behind his back, was sitting up against the tree. He had one leg bent and his arm on top of his knee with his eyes closed mediating. Naomi was tending to the fire and adding more firewood to the fire so it could last a long while. Then she laid down on her pelt resting, yet fully aware of her surroundings.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru snapped his eyes opened. He stood up and ready himself in a offensive stance. Naomi took noticed of her lord's movements.

_**"Milord, is something coming?"**_

_**"Silence."**_

They looked into the northern direction of the darken forest. Sesshomaru stared into the trees because he sensed a dark, yet pure presence.

_**"As the ruler of these lands, I command you to show yourself or die."**_

Then the presence came into the moonlight.

_**"Ah, you must be Lord Sesshomaru."**_

_**"Who are you?"**_

_**"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Gina. I am your head healer's sister. It has been awhile, hasn't it, Naomi?"**_

_**"Yes, it has been too long, sister."**_

Sesshomaru looked at her with mistrustful eyes. Gina appeared as a mysterious person with her black hooded-cloak over her black kimono. She could have been camouflage within the dark forest due to her attire.

_**"How did you know that we were coming for you, miko-youkai?"**_

_**"Milord, I see that you are suspicious of me. Not that I blame you. I had been waiting for you for about a day and a half now. I am like your sister. I received visions from the Kami through my dreams. I was told to come to meet you half way of your journey. My guess is to shorten the trip."**_

_**"Do you know why we wanted to fetch you, miko-youkai?"**_

_**"No, I am afraid not. I will find out as soon as we get there."**_

_**"Hn."**_

Afterwards, Sesshomaru settled back into previous space as Gina and Naomi started to catch up with each other lives. Sesshomaru ignored them, of course, not a bet interested with their lives. He just want to return home as quickly as he can, so that he could be with his mate.

It was late in the evening when Sesshomaru, Gina, and Naomi returned to the palace. Jaken squaked in the library, which startled Kagome, but then she took a moment to project her aura to sense any other aurae. She quickly ran to the outside of the main palace entrance, that was where she'd seen him just walking through the North Gate of the estate. She couldn't wait any longer. She ran up to Sesshomaru and then she glomped him, which almost knocked him over, but he caught her and regain his balance. The sisters were giggling how the yet to be Lady of the Western Lands reacted. It was endearing.

Kagome said as she kissed him after each word, _**"I missed you so much."**_

Sesshomaru chuckled. **_"I missed you, too, omae."_**

Then came Shippo with Rin ran towards them. They both hug his legs. Soon after Jaken squaked and yelled at the pups for abandoning their studies. He really didn't notice that Lord Sesshomaru was there until he kicked him. He landed face first on the main entrance doors.

Rin and Shippo said in unison, _**"Welcome home, father!"**_

As they entered into the front foyer, Sesshomaru ordered a servant to escort the miko-youkai to the guest wing, where all guests stay. He also told the servant to also escort her to Inuhime's bedchambers within an hour.

In the Inuhime's rooms, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Myouga, Totosai, and Inukimi were waiting in Inuhime's sitting room to wait until Gina, the miko-youkai, got through giving her exam. Gina's talents were a little different than Inuhime's abilities. She had to touch an item or object that she could get a vision from it. She'd seen the scare on Inuhime's stomach. She found that it was odd for her to have a scare or anyone else for that matter. She'd felt a taint of darkness and had to touch it. Suddenly a recognition instantly came to her in flashes. Gina had to open you eyes and took a deep breathe. In those recognitions, they were disturbing and very frightening. She also saw the one who was responsible of Inuhime's mysterious condition and for every tragedy in the past few years. Then she had a premonition of what will come in the near future. She saw the carnage on the battlefield and Inuhime dead. It seemed so real that she could smell the stench of death. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She put a index finger up underneathe her eyes then wipe them away of each side of her face. She sniffed. Now she had to tell her family of her findings. She took a few deep breathes and walked into the sitting room.

The family looked up at her face. The youkai who could smell salt and the humans who looked at her knew that whatever her findings were wasn't very good. A sudden dread filled in the air. It was full of oppression. Inukimi broke the silence.

_**"Tell us, Gina, what's going on with Inuhime?"**_

Gina thought for a minute before answering the Lady's question.

_**"I have really bad news and maybe a little good news."**_

_**"Tell us the bad news, first."**_

Gina sighed and said, _**"The bad news is: that will be bloodshed ahead; also that Inuhime will die from this. However the little good news is that they are premonitions, which means they will happen in the near future, but it doesn't mean that it's set in stone. The point is that future can change if we all make the right choices. That was regarding Inuhime, but the future war will be inevitable. No matter what we'll do. It will happen one way or another. Also I felt a tainted place among Inuhime's scare on her stomach. I believe I know how Lady Inuhime came to be in this condition. She'd been suffering under a slow, but fatal curse. It was initiate through her blood. Perhaps when she was injured last time was the time that the enemy had collected the sample of her blood to use. Thus causing her unfortunate condition upon her."**_

Sesshomaru asked,_** "Is there a way to counter this curse?"**_

Gina shook her head._** "No, I'm afraid not, milord, unless she'll find a purpose in her life, then I am afraid that her death will be inevitable."**_

_**"Wait a minute. Are you telling us that unless Inuhime finds a will to live then she'll survive, if not then she'll die,"**_ asked Kagome.

_**"Yes, that's exactly what I am saying, but she has to be the one to live. NO ONE but her could find that reason. I am sorry, milord and miladies. I wish that I had better news to tell you. If I may, I need to speak to Lady Kagome in private, please. It's of the upmost importance."**_

_**"Very well. Come," **_Sesshomaru said as he addressed everyone, but Gina and Kagome before they left the sitting room.

Once Gina knew that everyone is out of earshot and began speaking.

_**"Lady Kagome, this is of the upmost importance. You and your mate must strengthen your bond in the coming days. I am not saying that you have to spend every hour of the hour of the day. In other words, you must spend at least more half of the day to strenghen it within a weeks time, that's how long it takes for your bond to complete. Afterwards, you should be able to communicate telepathy. You should also know you mate's emotions. Your connections are unbreakable; not even time or death could break such a bond. It's the most intimate way anyone would have when a couple's bond is strengthen and completed. It would even be better during that time if you would to conceive your first pup together. Do you understand, milady?"**_

_**"Yes...yes, I understand perfectly."**_

_**"Good. Well if you could think on any questions, I'll be at the healer's quarters. Good day, milady."**_

_**"Good day."**_

Gina left Kagome behind with her thoughts in Inuhime's sitting room.

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfiction & OCs (c) ladytari


	32. Strengthening Bonds

In Inuhime's sitting room of her rooms, Kagome was thinking about everything that she heard and read. Inuhime and this other miko-youkai, Gina, had both said the same thing. Maybe she should heed their advice. The only thing though is being pregnant with their first pup. It's not that she doesn't want to have his pups; she does. She really does, but to be pregnant in the times of war isn't want she wanted. She also believes that her mate may feel the same. The only question is: when will this future war begins?. Both miko-youkai hadn't say anything about this war being in our immediate future, right?

Kagome thought as her mate snuck up to her, _**"Why me? Why does these things happen to me?" **_

Sesshomaru quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him as she 'eep'ed.

_**"What is on your mind, omae," **_asked her mate huskily.

_**"Oh, it's nothing."**_

_**"Nothing? Koi don't lie to me. I know that you are emotionally distressed. Please...don't shut me out now."**_

_**"Ok, when you were gone, I stumbled across a letter that was written for me. It was from Inuhime. It sounded like she wrote it before her current condition. I believe that she was warning me...us about this future. She also said that she gave you a letter, too."**_

_**"Yes, she did."**_

_**"Have you read it, yet?"**_

_**"No."**_

_**"Do you think we should read it?"**_

_**"Hm."**_

_**"Hm? You doing that again?"**_

_**"Hm,"**_ Sesshomru said as he smirked. He likes to see her so fierce.

_**"Sesshomaru, why can't you just..."**_

He interrupted her, _**"Yes, I believe we should read it together. Are you happy now?"**_

She nodded._** "Good. Now come with me."**_

He grabbed her and made her follow him to the study.

Meanwhile, in the Southern Lands, the Evil Lord starred out at his lands and smirked.

_**"Soon, Sesshomaru. Soon. We will make you pay for every thing that you did."**_

His father walked up to the side of him.

_**"Son, we will initiate our plan on the new moon."**_

_**"Finally! I was wondering when... Wait, father, is that the night of the Annual Ball?"**_

His father smirked._** "Yes, son. It is. Every one of our foes will feel their woes."**_

_**"Very poetic, father."**_

_**"Yes. It is. Remember son, Lord Sesshomaru and his Lady Kagome aren't the only ones that we will enact our revenge on. There're other people as well. They won't even know what's coming. They won't even suspect us, either, until I decide to reveal ourselves to our enemies."**_

They chuckled darkly.

In Edo, Miroku was going towards Kaede's hut when he felt chills going down on his spine. Kaede also felt the sudden chills. Miroku went inside of her hut. He saw her making her famous stew.

_**"What ye want with this old miko, Miroku?"**_

_**"Lady Kaede, do...did you just feel what I felt. I mean just before I came inside."**_

_**"Yes, I did."**_

_**"Lady Kaede, I believe something is coming."**_

_**"Yes, ye are right, Miroku."**_

_**"Should we alert Lady Kagome?"**_

_**"Yes, we shall. Miroku, May ye do this miko a favor?"**_

_**"Yes."**_

_**"May ye be so kind to write to our Kagome to inform her of our experience? And will ye gather some of this herb?" **_She gave him a sample of said herb.

_**"Yes, I shall do it after I gather this herb for you. I shall return, Lady Kaede."**_

_**"Thank ye, Miroku."**_

_**"It's my pleasure, Lady Kaede."**_

He, then, turned around and walk out of her hut to gather the said herb and then he'll write to their Lady Kagome.

At the Western Palace, Kagome and Sesshomaru decided that they would read the letter outside in their private gardens, that were connected to their rooms. The gardens were full of floral plants and trees such as cherry trees and rose bushes. It also had a water garden that was full of koi and water plants, like water lilies, lotuses, and duckweed. It had a waterfall that was 10 and a half feet. The water pond had a rocky bedrock with sand on top of it and some river rocks that range from pebble-sized to boulder-sized. Needless to say that the private garden was quite huge.

They were laying underneath a sakura tree, which the cherry blossoms were blooming. Sesshomaru was laying in his favorite spot, that was in his mate's lap, when he unrolled the scroll to read the letter from his twin sister.

It read as follows:

_**"To my dear twin; when you read this letter you would find that I am indisposed at this moment. As you now know that my condition wasn't cause by natural means. Our enemies had put a fatal curse on me. It was made to drastically lower my strength until death unless that spellcasters reverse it. They are the only ones to do it, other wise I had to find my own will to live. A purpose, if you will. Of course, you'd already known this. Anyhow, I had visions of who are our enemies were; there were two. They're related by blood. I had drawn their likeness of what I had seen on the second page of this letter.**_

_**This is of upmost importance that you and your mate's bond be strong. If you want to have a stronger and more intimate bond then you must impregnate your mate. I can't really explain why. It just is. It's complicated. This doesn't guaranteed your victory or your and yours survival, but I believe it's well worth the risk.**_

_**Brother, I am running out of time as I write this letter. I am uncertain of my fate. Whatever our goddess of fate decides what my fate should be then I will accept it graciously. I had no qualms with going home. I had came to terms with my life. I'd learn from my past experience. I hope that the Kami will grant me another life. If not, well, I will gladly accept it and enjoy our heavenly home. Always know that I will love you with all of my heart. I just want you to live a long and happy life with your mate and family. I'd blessed you and yours to live and enjoy your life in this life. I will watch over you and yours until it's your time to return home. One more thing before I close this letter, if it is possible, can you find your one and only nephew. I can only help you by giving you the only essense that has his own scent, but it's located in my cave that I had call home for the last century. You will know it when you smell it; this I promise you. Enjoy life. Be happy. Give love. Receive love in return. I love you, my twin and always will."**_

As Sesshomaru was contemplating on what he just read, Kagome was tearing up. The smell of tears brought him out of his musings as she sniffed.

_**"Omae, why you cry?"**_

She sniffed and hiccuped. _**"It's just that I wish what is our best course of action. I mean, should we bring our pup into where will soon be war? Or should we take this risk and go with the flow?"**_

_**"Oh, my little onna, we take neither. If it's our fate to bring a new life, our pup, into this world whether or not there'll war, it is of no consequence; rest assure that I'll protect us with all of my being. You and ours are my life. Without you and ours; my life will be nothing worth living."**_

_**"Sesshomaru, anata, you and ours are also my life and as you said before without you and ours; my life, too, isn't worth living. You should know that I, too, will protect us with all of my being. There's nothing you could do to stop me. So don't you dare try to persuade me not to do it. I'll do it with or without your permission. You know this."**_

He chuckled._** "Thus, the same goes to you as well, omae."**_

She smiled. _**"I know. Do you think whomever is doing this to Inuhime will reverse the curse?"**_

_**"That depends. It depends if they want her to be alive or not."**_

_**"Oh. What about finding our nephew? How would we find him?"**_

_**"It's possible that he's still alive, if he's anything like his mother that is. We...well I will know by his scent. He'll have the scent of his mother and of his vile father and also by the scent of his blood, which the source of it should be in her cave. So that way I could have a physical source of his scent I could remember the scent."**_

_**"Oh."**_

The rest of the afternoon they were laying and talking to each other until it was time for their dinner.

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfiction & OCs (c) ladytari


	33. Our Bond Will Be Our Strength

**AN: **WARNING: a LEMON!

After dinner Kagome visited Inuhime to speak whatever was on her mind.

_**"Inuhime, both you and Gina had told us that we should strengthen our bond, but bringing...I am scared. I wish that you were awake ao that you could voice your opinion."**_

At the end of her sentence, Sesshomaru spoke as he was leaning on the door frame, _**"Inuhime would have said that you are a strong woman with powerful maternal instinct. It shows when you are around the kit and Rin."**_

Kagome was startled when she heard Sesshomaru's deep voice.

_**"Sesshomaru, you'd scared me!"**_

He smirked at her reaction.

_**"I apologized, omae, but you should be more aware of your surroundings because even here could be dangerous."**_

_**"Oh, well, next time I will. Um...Do you need something?"**_

He thought for a moment and nodded._** "What is it that you need, anata?"**_

He smirked. _**"You."**_

_**"Me?"**_

_**"Yes, you."**_

_**"Why?"**_

He said in a sexy and husky tone as he walked towards her,**_ "Do I had to explain why I need you, Ka-go-me?"_**

The way he said her name made her shiver and he made her tingle and warm inside.

She blushed. He smirked every time she blush because she was still modest as ever.

_**"Oh...um...no," **_she said shyly.

He smirked again as his hands moved up and down her back sensually. He knew very well what was doing. He unexpectedly pick her up in bridal style as she 'eep'.

She yelled,_** "What are you doing?!"**_

_**"What does it look like," **_he said in his sexy voice.

He carried her down the hallway until they reached their room. He waltz in there and then he used his clawed foot to slid the door close.

_**"Sesshomaru, what's gotten into you?"**_

Silence.

He put her down on the floor.

_**"Kagome, met me in our hot spring. There's something that I need to take care of. Don't you go anywhere?"**_

She laughed. _**"Right, anata, like I could out run you or hide from you...at least not yet anyway."**_

He quirked up his brow. He smirked. _**"I would love to chase you down and make sweet love to you till dusk."**_

She blushed 30 shades of red. He chuckled as he left the room.

Kagome walked into the room of their hot spring. She disrobed and ease her way into it. The water was perfectly warm to her liking. She laid where it looked like a bed. She closed her eyes and sighed in contentment. She was dosing off as Sesshomaru quietly made his way through their room and the room, where Kagome was relaxing in the hot spring. He smiled devilishly. He disrobed and made his way to her as quietly as possible. He hovered over her for a moment and then he kissed her on her lips. She moaned into his mouth as he purred. She opened up the eyes and saw her love hovering over her.

_**"What are you doing?"**_

_**"I just want to make love to you. Is it wrong for this Sesshomaru to make love to his mate?"**_

She smiled and shook her head 'no'. She was silent when he helped her to stand up in the hot spring. She looked in his golden eyes and then she saw his lust and passion within them.

She said in a soft sweet voice,_** "You can make love to me all you want, my Sesshomaru."**_

He smiled a real smile. _**"As you wish, my Ka-go-me." **_His voice just then sounded very sensual.

He picked her up as she wrapped her long legs around his muscular waist. They were kissing as their tongues were battling for dominance over the other. He pulled back to look at her beautiful flush face. He wanted to see her face when he penetrated into her warm cavern. Her eyes was wide open; also was her mouth had an 'O' shape. He went in deep as he could inside. He still couldn't believe how tight she was as her vaginal walls were collapsing around his long and hard member. He pulled back and pushed back in as she moaned. He picked his pace as he kissed; then licked his mating mark. She grasped and groaned. He then moved down to her chest. He began kissing and suckling on one breast as he fondled with the other. She moaned his name. He looked into her lustful blue eyes.

_**"My Ka-go-me, do you wish to continue on our bed?"**_

She took a deep breath as she could feel her mate's member pulling out of her.

_**"Oh, yes, my Sesshomaru."**_

Then he moved out of the hot spring with Kagome still holding on to him. He used his youki to dry them. He walked towards their soft, yet firm bed. He began again kissing her on the lips. He gently bit her bottom lip to gain access of her mouth. She completely granted his wish to explore her warm, wet mouth. She moaned into his mouth and he growled softly into hers. He moved to her earlope and started to nip at it.

He whispered something into her ear, which made her had goosebumps all over her petite body. He kissed down to his mating mark on her neck. He began kissing and suckling on it. Then he moved down to one of her breast. He pinched her nipple gently with his fangs, which earned him a moan. He smirked into her breast as he kneaded the other one. She gasped and arched her back into him. He reversed the same action on the opposite side. She once more arched her back and moaned his name.

Oh, he loved it when she moans or shouts out his name. It sounds like a beautiful melody that was made just for him and only for him alone. He kissed along her flat-toned stomach until he reached to his favorite pleasure spot on her. He gave it a lick and then he stick the length of his tongue inside her as she instantly gasped and moaned in pleasure. He put one of his clawed finger gently inside her womanhood. She thrust against his finger; then he added another. He began pumping it back and forth until she once again thrust. He put in another finger inside her and begun pumping her at a fast and steady pace. She screamed and begged him to get inside her.

_**"OH SESSHOMARU, PLEASE I BEG YOU! END THIS SWEET TORTURE!"**_

He said as calm as he could be in his deep, husky voice,_** "Oh? My lovely Ka-go-me. Do you want to end this delightful pleasure?"**_

_**"SESSHOMARU, PLEASE END THIS TORTURE PLEASURE!"**_

_**"You are so beautiful, Ka-go-me."**_

_**"SESSHOMARU, PLEASE I BEG YOU!"**_

_**"As you wish, my beautiful mate."**_

With that said he hovered over her with his muscular-toned waist between her lovely smooth, long legs. He began kissing her as he plunged inside her warm and very wet cavern. She moaned as he groaned. She screamed his name as he grunted her name. He pumped her in a fast, yet steady pace. The more he thrust the most deeper he went. He knew that she would come very soon and so would he.

He looked into her half-mast eyes and said lovingly in his sexy voice, _**"Come with me, my sweet Ka-go-me."**_

As they came, they screamed each others names. He felt his hot seed flew within her warm womb as her vaginal walls milked his large member high and dry. After their steaming love-making, they breathed and panted for air heavily. Sesshomaru reluctantly pulled out of her warm womanhood. Then he collapsed beside her and he pulled her with his strong arm against his lean, muscular, hot body.

They succumb into a deep well-earned sleep.

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfiction & OCs (c) ladytari


	34. The Day Before the Annual Ball

Time passes quickly when everyone was busy with something or another. After Sesshomaru and Kagome successfully bonded over a week ago, they separated during the day until it was time to retire. Even that seemed to be not too often. It was because of this ball that Sesshomaru reluctantly hosted. He hated these stupid gatherings. Every time that one was held many noble women from all over the country including those in his court would flaunt themselves to him. They even challenged each other until the last one standing like it was a royal rumble wrestling match. Most males would be amused, flattered, or aroused, but Sesshomaru wasn't an ordinary male. Those males liked to see those mindless bitches making themselves look foolish to try to impress him. He, Sesshomaru, the Killing Perfection, wasn't impressed by them one bet.

The memories of past annual balls made him shuddered...a little, but this year would be different because he was already mated. He couldn't wait to see the faces of those arrogant, ignorant, spoiled bitches. He remembered when one of those bitches won their match, he would humor, just for kicks, cause one may had been his future mate; the strongest female of all the land. For the past ten years, there was this one bitch that had caught his eye. This one had won every match and he would had pursue her. Thank the gods for Naraku for making havoc in the land. He was an excuse that he made to keep away from that bitch and the court, who had been pressuring him to find a mate. The reasons was because he found his future mate: his Kagome.

He chuckled knowing that they were going to be shocked...well maybe shock would be an understatement because not only he mated, but a human woman at that. How ironic really. He used to swear that he would never follow his father's footsteps to be mated to a lowly human, which he then regarded them as lowest of the low of all of creation. He swore that since after his father died until he met Kagome. At first, of course, he denied it down to his bones. His beast, however, fell in love with her. Yes, he did try to kill her more than once, but his beast couldn't...wouldn't finished the job. It was until he met his adorable little girl, Rin. It's funny how a child could make a difference in one's life. She brought him much needed care, joy, and most of all...love. She unknowingly began to melt his ice, cold heart.

He frowned then because he remembered the first time when he introduced Rin to the court. At first, they were shocked, but then he could feel their enraged aurae. Yet, they weren't brave or stupid enough to challenge his claim to bring to the court as his ward. To them being merely a ward to their Lord Sesshomaru was like being in his pack...in his family, in which that alone was a desired and valuable position to have. It was a position that that one would had respect by the court. They would to respect her as they would respect their lordship and their Lady Mother. They had envied her because of it. Rin would have their respect and loyalty one way or another or they would immediately forfeit their precious lives if they didn't.

After the meeting of the court, Rin asked an unexpected question,_** "Lord Sesshomaru?"**_

_**"Hm."**_

_**"Why did they looked at this Rin with such hateful eyes? They looked at me as if this Rin was a dangerous insect that needed to be squshed rather quickly."**_

Sesshomaru was startled by that question because he didn't even suspect that she could sense somethings that usually only youkai and those with reiki would had felt if they were there. He starred at her hard; not that he was angry with her or anything, he was puzzled. He searched with his golden eyes and aura, but he found no reiki power coming from her, that was what was puzzling him the most. He never thought that humans with no reiki would had a 'sixth sense' because he knew that humans had five basic senses: taste, touch, sound, smell, and sight. Therefore not all humans, excluding those with reiki, could have a 'sixth sense' like foresight. He knew, then, that Rin was a special human girl, which he had known that subconciously. He wondered if his beast had known that, since he claimed her as his pup.

Suddenly, he noticed Rin's anxiety of his silence. He, actually, sat on down on his knees, that he could be at eye level as physically possible. He decided to be honest with her knowing that it may hurt her feelings.

_**"Rin, they envy you."**_

He saw the confusion in her eyes. He sighed._** "They envy you because you are close to me as to what a family member like a daughter or some other relation."**_ Then she nodded in understanding. He knew that she knew that she had a special place in his life and...in his heart. In the end, Rin warmed the members of the court hearts. Now everyone respected and gave their loyalty and protection to her.

He found himself in Inuhime's sitting room while idling after he bathed and walked there as if he was to expect to be there for something or for awaiting for someone.

Kagome didn't really see much of her mate for the past fews days and the nights were far in between. She knew that he was busy catching up with his lordship duties that piled up while they were together bonding. She blushed every time she thought about it. Then out of nowhere sh heard someone calling her name demanding to pay attention. She shook out of her reverie and looked at her mother-in-law, Inukimi. Her very presence just screams: pay attention.

Inukimi sighed and said,_** "Kagome, I know you are exhausted from all these lessons and such. When I was newly mated to Sesshomaru's father, his mother was showing me how to...well really what was expected of me as the Lady of the West, which, by the way, wasn't all fun and games. We have...you now have the responsibility to hold this household together. You are to represent this household and his lordship to other royals and nobles from around the country and to our foreign allies. You are to show that the West is as strong as ever and so on. You should count yourself lucky because by the time the annual ball came around when I was first mated to InuTaisho I didn't have the luxury of his mother's guidance because she passed on a year after we'd mated. Trust me, Kagome, you will need me around if you aren't around Sesshomaru. No, it's not because you are human. I believe you could hold your own around them. It helps to have an ally around especially..."**_

Inukimi trailed off when Kagome interrupted her. _**"I am sorry to interrupt you, but I understand that I have responsibilities to Sesshomaru, of our future pups, to this household, and to the people of the West. I am not a kind of woman who believes this isn't important and as you said, 'fun and games'. I knew this already. Don't get me wrong, Lady Mother. I do appreciate the lessons that you taught me and I took it all to heart and soul. It just that I am so fatigue right now. I felt like I hadn't slept in days, but in reality I knew that I had."**_

Inukimi looked at her and nodded in amusement.

_**"I am glad that you feel that way, Kagome, minus being fatigue, of course."**_

Inukimi had seen something different in Kagome, she couldn't place it, even if her life depended on it. She just couldn't pin point it. She just shrugged.

Kagome said,_** "I am so happy that tomorrow is the ball. We could finally move on. All this preparation has exhausted every one of us. When I noticed that the decorating of the ballroom was through; the preparing the guests' rooms were complete; and had known that dinner came and went, I decided to let the staff have the rest of the day off. I know I should had consulted you or Sesshomaru, but I just couldn't help, but to let them rest because tomorrow will be a long day for them."**_

Inukimi knew, then, that her son had chosen the appropiate female; human or not. She will hold this household and rule it with an iron fist; just like she had done before and after her mate's death. Yes, she had made mistakes, some really big and some that were insignificant not to mention to anyone. Most of her mistakes, she didn't regret doing them. Just learn from them; took them to heart; and move forward. But there was only one big mistake that she wished she could relived and made it right. If she could go back in time, she would kick the living hell out of her 'past' self. Oh, she prayed to the Kami that she would had a second chance to right the wrongs that she did to her daughter. She'd hope that it would come to pass, hopefully.

While Inukimi was lost in her own thoughts, Kagome noticed that she doesn't have her full attention.

She giggled inwardly._** "How ironic. Now who wasn't paying attention. I guess, I'd let it go for now," **_Kagome thought. She decided to say something that would get her attention for sure.

_**"Mother, you are angry with me, aren't you?"**_

Inukimi looked at Kagome half-shocked and half-contented.

_**"D-did you just called me, 'mother'?"**_

Kagome nodded and hoping that it didn't anger, bothered, or offended her that a human called her 'Mother' instead of 'Lady Mother' or 'Lady Inukimi'. Kagome knew that she wasn't particularly fond of humans much like Sesshomaru. Inukimi inwardly smirked mischievously. She knew that Kagome was getting nervous because of what she called her. Inukimi immediately became stoic, yet giggling inwardly.

_**"Kagome, why did you called me 'Mother'? You know how I dislike humans."**_

Kagome gulped and noddled.

_**"Yes, I apologize for offending you, Lady Inukimi."**_

She frowned after she heard the sadden voice coming from her daughter-in-law.

_**"Don't apologize, Kagome. I am...the one who should be apologizing."**_

Kagome eyes became widened and Inukimi chuckled from her reaction.

_**"Kagome, I was teasing you. Although what you said surprised this one. I hadn't heard anyone called me 'mother' in such a warm and trusting way since my twin pups were...well pups."**_

Kagome sensed a lot of sorrow caming from her mother-in-law's aura.

_**"Well, actually, just Sesshomaru. I'd rejected Inuhime as soon as she was brought into this life. There's no excuse whatsoever for what I did. I wished that I could take that moment back. I betrayed her in the most horrible way that a mother could. I rejected her whenever she'd cried for me, when she was a newborn pup. Many times afterwards whenever she and Sesshomaru would fall down and cried their hearts out. I'd only nurtured Sesshomaru instead of them both. Whenever she tried to grab my hand just to hold it. You know what I did. I'd just yelled at her like she'd done something terrible. Oh, Kami, Kagome, I don't deserved to be called 'mother' in such warmth. I, even, tried to kill her because in my mind, then, I blamed her for the separation between me and mine. I, nearly, killed her once. Luckly, her father rescued her before it was too late. She was so weak before this one attacked her after she and her brother had their 'sibling duels'. Then, in my selfish mind, this one knew that if she would had won then she would had the last word regarding Sesshomaru and their half-brother."**_

_**"Yes, I remembered them talking about it during their final duel."**_

Inukimi sighed. _**"It was until after we were attacked by the dragons of the North. Ryukotsusei was only a distraction. He was to keep my mate and my son away from the palace, while that bastard, Takemaru, abducted Izayoi. Inuhime was appointed as her guardian. Takemaru attacked her and made a cowardly escape. He wounds were near fatal. When I saw her laying in a pool of her own blood, right then and there, my beast took control. You see my beast never had a grudge against her. My beast wasn't in control when I attacked her. I was in full control; my inner beast wanted nothing to do with me until I..."**_

Her eyes were on a verge to overflow as she trailed off.

Kagome knew that she was being sincere. These emotions that was coming from the Lady Mother was unacceptable. She didn't judged her, though, because who was she to judge a soul. She, herself, wasn't a god. When she saw her tears streaming down the formidable inuyoukai's cheeks, Kagome just do what Kagome does best: comforting.

At first, Inukimi stiffen when Kagome embraced her. It was something that she never received in her centuries long life: a hug...a long comforting hug. She just broke down then and there.

_**"It's alright, mother, let it out. Let it all out."**_

Kagome knew that she was the first person, ever, seen her emotions. It took a long while until Inukimi calmed down.

_**"Mother, why don't we go on to the onsen and relaxed."**_

Inukimi nodded numbly. She felt as if she was a helpless newborn pup that recently cried for her mother; if not her then someone...anyone..., but in her mind's eye, she saw Kagome and...Inuhime.

Inukimi thought to herself as they were on their way to the onsen, _**"After coming out of the onsen, I am going to Inuhime. For some odd reason, I have a feeling that I am needed to be near my daughter and I will. From this day forward, I won't abandon and reject you like I had done in the past. This I promise you, Inuhime."**_

Afterwards, they went to their rooms to change and then went to do whatever they wished to do or to be. They found themselves together, again, in front of the entrance of Inuhime's rooms. They looked at each other, but was silent. Suddenly, it seemed wrong to disturb the peaceful and welcomed silence. They walked inside, together. Surprisingly, they found Sesshomaru sitting on a futon just starring into space. He, finally, acknowledged them silently. He stood up and walked to his mate and pulled her hand gently and then they sat down on the futon as Inukimi sat down on a cushion near Kagome's side in a comfortable silence.

Jaken, Rin, and Shippo were ouside playing...well the pups were playing. Jaken was griping about being a babysitter...again. It was bad enough to watch Rin alone, but now he had to watch a kit...a kitsune youkai at that. Jaken knew that kitsune were mischievous pranksters who used illusions and what not for their tricks. Shippo would be no different from the other kitsune. The pups loved to aggravate the hell out of Jaken. To them it was hilarious to make to imp angry. Jaken was getting very angry alright.

He yelled, _**"That is it, you brats! You have no respect for your elders! I don't know how my Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome puts up with you both. I wish that they'd NEVER met neither of you."**_

With that said, he turned around and walked away...fast. Rin and Shippo blinked shockingly in unison until the last few words that he spoke settled in their yooung minds and hearts. Rin's tears started to roll down her soft cheeks.

Rin said as she cried, _**"Shippo, do you think that...Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome regrets ever meeting us?"**_

Shippo smiled sadly and answered,_** "No, Rin. I don't believe that thought ever enter their minds."**_

_**"You're right, but why would Jaken say such things? Does he hate us that much? Does he know how much I care about him?"**_

_**"No, I don't know why he said things like that; if he hate us; or that you care about him. Jaken is just an old baka, if you asked me. He, sometimes, reminds me of the baka Inuyasha. He doesn't think before he speaks, which by doing so, he will get a beating by either Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome, or even both of them. Hey, lets tattle on him. He deserves what will be given to him."**_

_**"Ok, but lets wait until after the ball because I know from experience that it's an important night for Lord Sesshomaru and the rest of the youkai noble society. I don't want to make things harder on them."**_

_**"Yeah, you're right. We should wait until afterwards, then he will get what's coming to him."**_

_**"Well until then, what should we do? To be honest, I am so tired. I think I will take a bath and then visit auntie Inuhime."**_

Shippo nodded in agreement. For some reason, they quickly grew attached to their auntie. After freshening up, they walked into Inuhime's rooms and their eyes widen as they were surprised to see Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Inukimi just starring into nothingness. It was strange to say the least, but there was this eerily serenity in the air. They shrugged and joined them in their contented, calmed, welcomed silence.

The silence for them was like Nirvana. It was much needed considering the last week or so was so insanely chaotic.


	35. The Night Before the Annual Ball

The silence in Inuhime's sitting room was disturbed by a maid bringing some refreshments.

_**"Here are your refreshments miladies and milords."**_

_**"Nanami, I thought I told you that you have the rest of the day off."**_

_**"Forgive me, milady, but I got bored and decided to get back to work. No one hadn't ever given us a day off. We all appreciated the thought though."**_

_**"We? You mean that all of you..."**_

_**"Yes. We are so used to working that when we did got a day off. We just didn't know what to do with ourselves."**_

_**"Oh. I see. Thank you for the refreshments, then."**_

_**"It's my pleasure, milady."**_

Meanwhile, Inuhime watched amused in between worlds of the living and the dead. Amaterasu tapped on her shoulder to get her attention. Inuhime turned around and smiled. At first, she would had been startled, but since she got used to being there. Her senses would be double in the spirit realm then it would had been in the mortal realm. Therefore no one was able to use stealth or be able to hide their aurae as well as they could in the mortal realm.

_**"Child, are you wondering why you're senses are ten times more powerful here then in the mortal realm?"**_

Inuhime nodded. _**"It's because you are in your spirit form. Everyone in the Spirit World isn't like those in the Mortal World, where senses and abilities are limited. Here they were unleash as though it were never been half-sealed in the first place."**_

_**"Is tonight the night to resurrect the dead?"**_

_**"Yes."**_

Izanami appeared with Inutaisho, Inuyasha, and Kikyo.

_**"Child, we really do need your assistance in this because we, the Kami, are forbidden to open up the gates from the inside. It will take an outside force to open it. There are only two living beings in the Mortal World, who could open up both gates of heaven and the underworld."**_

_**"And who are they?"**_

_**"They are you and your son."**_

_**"My son? How? I mean he's 55 yrs old. He's still a pup."**_

_**"We know. The youkai sword, Tetsusaiga, has meidou zangetsuha, which could open up the gate of the Underworld. Your son has the same ability. Your father only had the power of rebirth, but couldn't access it inwardly."**_

_**"Shall we begin," **_asked Amaterasu.

They nodded in unison.

_**"Very well. You must manifest your power in one area and expand your power outward."**_

She did as she was told.

As everyone in Inuhime's sitting room were enjoying their refreshments. They were began feeling a warm and static feeling.

_**"Um...do you feel that?"**_

Sesshomaru said,_** "Yes, but I don't know where it's coming from."**_

Suddenly, a bright light manifest itself at the entrance of the sitting room. Inuhime used her body as to locate and send the portal to the room that was next to her vessal. A light was getting bigger and wider. Then when it became to the exact size as it was at the other side of the portal, a bright light begun dimming to a appropiate brightness. So that, it couldn't blind them no more.

Four shadowy figures appear in the light walking towards the exit in the Mortal World. Everybody's eyes widen because of what...should I say who came through the portal. Everyone was happy and their tears were overflowing. Everyone except for Sesshomaru, who rarely ever show any sort of affection, even if he saw his twin standing there in her glory, was crying happy tears.

Kagome gasped when she saw Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Inuhime.

She thought, _**"The one near Inuyasha must be the father of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, InuTaisho, because all three of them looked similar in appearances. Although we resembled each other, Kikyo really looked like she has her own soul because her aura is now brighter than it was before she 'died' the second time around. Inuhime, certainly, looks like she's glowing. Could it be the light surrounding them the reason why she's glowing?"**_

Sesshomaru thought, _**"I wondered how Kagome feels when she sees the baka half-brother of mine. The same goes to my meddling mother, but is this case, my father. Hmm... I don't sensed anything other than happiness seeing them coming from Kagome. My mother, on the other hand, seeing father on the side of Inuhime. I wonder what she's thinking, right now. She better not start her foolishness again. If she does, I won't hesitant killing her. Or maybe I will just injure her. If Inuyasha believes he'll get Kagome back has another thing coming. No one and I mean no one will be able to take her away from me. They would had to kill me and send me to hell before I let that happened. My sister looks so radiant in her kimono. Wait a minute, why is she not wearing what she'd now wearing on her body. It would be logical if she was, but she's wearing a brillant white kimono with pink sakura petals embroidered on it. She can't be dead, can she?"**_

Inukimi thought,_** "My mate. He still is as handsome as I remembered him looking before he died. I wondered if Inuhime, the Kami, or perhaps both are testing me because of my feelings and actions of the past. I feel no hatred or even jealousy in my heart as I am seeing them standing side by side. I am grateful for that. I am just happy seeing him alive...wait alive. And he's not the only one either. I seems that my mate's half-breed son and that miko person are alive as well. Hmm...knowing the history between Kagome, Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Sesshomaru will be interesting to watch, yet I sense nothing, but happiness coming from Kagome. Hmm...I wondered what Sesshomaru is thinking right now. The way his aura is appearing and fluctuating, it seems that he isn't thrilled seeing his half breed half-brother. My daughter, she looks as radiant as the sun. Wait a minute, can it be that she's dead? Oh no, she can't be dead. The Kami can't be that cruel to take her away, can they? Oh yes, they could or would if they'd desire to be so. I hope that this is only temperary. I don't know what I'll do if I lost Inuhime this time. This time will be no turning back. Oh Kami, please don't take her away. Not yet. Please, not yet."**_

Inuhime spoke as the light disappeared.

_**"Mother, Sesshomaru, and Kagome, as you know father, Inuyasha, and his soul mate Kikyo are here to help with our new foe. I know you have questions regarding of this situation. So please let's clear the air before we go any further."**_

Sesshomaru was the first to speak. _**"Inuyasha, if you think that you are going to take..."**_

Inuyasha chuckled as he interrupted his brother._** "Keh. Didn't you listen to sister? Geez, ice prick, I hadn't been here under a minute and here you are accusing me of wanting to take Kagome. Yes, it's true. I love her, but only as a sister. Besides Kikyo is my soul mate."**_

Kikyo added while smiling excitely, _**"Kagome, don't worry about me needing your soul to survive. Inuhime had given me my own soul. I am my own person, now."**_

InuTaisho said, _**"Inukimi, I am aware of your desire to know and to regain the love and trust that you'd foolishly rejected those many years ago, but if you broke her heart. I promise I will kill you; make no misconceptions about that."**_

Inukimi knew that he would say something similiar to that. To make no arguements about it; she submitted.

_**"Don't worry about that, InuTaisho. I will not betray her like I did in the past. I came to my senses a long after you'd died. Probably even before then, subconciously."**_

InuTaisho looked at Inuhime to see her reaction. She told him telepathically that she was sincere and telling the truth.

_**"Very well, but my promise still stands, Inukimi."**_

_**"Is there any more questions or statements you like to say before this one returns to the Spirit World?"**_

Inukimi yelled, _**"You are not staying!"**_

Inuhime shook her head. _**"Mother, I am much needed somewhere else."**_

_**"What are you saying? Are you telling me that you are dead or something?"**_

Inuhime looked at everyone in the room and said with a firm voice, _**"Let me make something clear to you. I am NOT dead. The Kami has an assignment that I must do. Please know that I love you and miss you all. So please, don't make this any harder as it already is."**_

They all nodded in unison apologically.

_**"Good. I need to return. Remember to work as a team. You will gain alliances while this foe is making havoc. Sesshomaru since now you know that Inuyasha won't do what you thought he would do. Promise me that you will try at least be nice to our brother. The same goes for you, too, Inuyasha. I may be in a comatose state, but I will know what is going on. So the both of you, BEHAVE OR ELSE." **_

As she was saying those last few words, her eyes were beaming dark red. Sesshomaru knew immediately that she means it. He has no desire to get his ass kick by his twin. Even though, they are about the same in strength wise. She can still beat him. He has no desire to look weak in front of Kagome and/or the rest for that matter. They all simply nodded. She smiled knowing that she made her point clearly.

_**"This isn't good-bye. We will see each other again soon. Father, please watch over mother."**_

He nodded reluctantly. She gracefully turned around and vanished in thin air.


	36. The Big Day

**WARNING: A MINI LEMON!**

In the wee hours of the morning, Kagome woke up.

_**"Why can't I sleep? Is it because of the Annual Ball today? Am I anxious about it? Or is it because my best friend, Kikyo, and InuTaisho was resurrected yesterday? Oh well, no sense worrying about it."**_

She looked over to where Sesshomaru slept.

_**"He's not here. Where is he? Hmm...maybe he's in his study."**_

She slid out of her bed, put her robe on, and walked toward the study. She knocked softly.

She heard a 'come in'. She entered. She saw Sesshomaru with his father and Inuyasha looking at her; looking at her surprised, as if, they would never expecting her. She blushed because of the constant staring of the three most beautiful males that she'd ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on.

Sesshomaru shook out of his staring.

_**"Kagome, omae, why are you up? Shouldn't you be sleeping? Today is a big day for all of us."**_

_**"Well, I could say the same thing to you, anata. Why are you up anyways?"**_

_**"I couldn't sleep. You?"**_

_**"The same. Uh, what about you, two? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"**_

Inuyasha said, _**"No, wench. We've been sleeping in death. Why would we sleep now?"**_

_**"Inuyasha, that's no way to speak to your sister-in-law,"**_ InuTaisho reprimanded.

_**"Keh! Whatever."**_

_**"Inuyasha, what's your problem? I thought you would like to see her again,"**_ said a soft voice coming from behind Kagome.

Inuyasha's cute puppy ears flattened. _**"Sorry, Kikyo. Sorry, Kagome. I guess I am just pissed off at myself for letting that bastard kill me and take the Tetsusaiga away. Sorry, pop. You probably think I am now not worthy of the Tetsusaiga now. I know Sesshomaru does."**_

_**"Hm. You have no idea."**_

_**"Sesshomaru,"**_ their father warned as if saying 'you better be nice' tone of voice.

_**"Hm."**_

_**"Kagome, my dear, you look as beautiful in person than you did in Amaterasu's mirror,"**_ said InuTaisho.

Kagome blushed. _**"Thank you, Lord InuTaisho."**_

_**"Kagome, there's no formalities when speaking to family," **_reprimanded InuTaisho.

_**"I'm sorry." **_She bowed.

_**"And no bowing."**_

_**"I'm sorry."**_

_**"And no saying 'I'm sorry' for there's nothing to apologize for."**_

_**"I'm..."**_ InuTaisho looked at her as if he was saying 'you better not finish that sentence'. So instead she said...

_**"Okay."**_

_**"Now that's better, my dear."**_ Kagome smiled.

_**"Well, if I couldn't call you 'Lord InuTaisho', then what should I call you?"**_

_**"You could call me what you wish to call me, my dear."**_

Kagome thought about it a little and then an idea clicked in her head.

**_"How about..."_**

Sesshomaru wondered what she would call his father. So, he listened with interest because he knew that she was a creative person. So, did Inuyasha and Kikyo.

**_"How about I call you...Inupapa."_**

InuTaisho's one of his black eyebrows quirked as exactly as Sesshomaru does. She giggled inwardly and thought, _**"So, that's where anata got it from."**_

_**"As you wish, my dear."**_

_**"So be it, then. Inupapa it is."**_

Inupapa chuckled. _**"Sesshomaru, my son. You picked your mate well. Not only she is beautiful, but she's also creative with names."**_

_**"Feh, you have no idea, pop."**_

Sesshomaru chuckled after Inuyasha said that because he remembered every name what she'd called his baka half-brother.

_**"That's true, hanyou. I remember those names quite well."**_

_**"I wonder what names you'd call my youngest, my dear. I am interested to know because it made my oldest chuckled. It's such a rarity to hear him chuckled; more less laugh." **_

Inupapa knew, but he wanted to see if she would repeat them in front of himself. He remembered before he died his subjects were afraid to tell him what they thoughts or their opinions were.

_**"Well, I used to call him...Bakayasha because he could act stupid or foolish at times."**_

Inupapa thought to himself, _**"Well, she said it as if she wasn't afraid." **_He chuckled then and continued on with his thoughts,_** "No wonder Sesshomaru was attractive to her. She's fearless. If she wasn't already taken by my son, I'd probably go after her, myself. All well, I have a feeling that I would have a second chance with love. Oh, yes. I loved Izayoi, but I don't know. There was something that I was missing or that I'd missed."**_

Sesshomaru said, _**"That's definitely true, my omae. He certainly was stupid and foolish then, but even I must admit after he met you. He matured quite a bit over the years before he died."**_

_**"Hey, don't talk as if I am not here, asshole! I know how I acted and what I did! I don't need a reminder of that! I'd made mistakes or misjudged many situations! That doesn't mean I'd never learned from them! Keh, how about you, ice bastard?! You almost killed Kagome more than once in the past! So don't act as if you're almighty and perfect over there, asshole!"**_

_**"'Almost' is the key word, here, half breed. I'd like to add that you, also, 'almost' killed her. So, don't act like you're so innocent."**_

Kagome yelled 'Sesshomaru' as Kikyo yelled 'Inuyasha' in unison as in saying 'behave or else'. Inupapa can't help but laugh because it was quite amusing seeing his sons being reprimanded by two petite women. If they were out in public and being reprimanded by them, they would be shamed and looked weak in front of the people that it would be patetic, especially Sesshomaru, since he's acting as alpha, which that now brings to mind who's now alpha. Now that's a good and big question that needs to be answered quickly. Sesshomaru has been alpha male since after his father died, but now...

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha glared at their father because he was laughing at them because Sesshomaru's mate and Kikyo reprimanded them.

Inupapa cleared his throat because he was laughing so hard that made his voice harsh. _**"Sesshomaru, there's somethings that we must discuss since now I've returned."**_

_**"Yes, father, I agree. There are much to discuss, but right now I must punish my mate."**_

Kagome's eyes widened. _**"What?! What did I do?"**_

Sesshomaru smirked. No he won't hit her. The punishment that he had in mind was something else much different. So in the blink of an eye, he wisked Kagome up in bridal style made his way to their bed chambers. Oh, yes, he very much like to punish his mate for being so fierce and fearless. One: she had a nerve to say what she had called Inuyasha even if it was in the past in front of his father. It was because one must never called a lord's son deceased or not in front of the father, whether or not it was harmless. You just don't do that. Two: she reprimand her alpha. That's a big no no. Luckily, for her. He loved it when she's like that. It turns him on. Inupapa chuckled knowing what they would be doing.

_**"Uh...pop, do you think he will hurt Kagome?"**_

Inupapa smirked and said, _**"Oh no, my son. He wouldn't hurt her."**_

Inuyasha, at first, didn't understand until his father gave him this hentai-ish grin and wink as in saying that 'he'll be getting some'. It was then he realized what kind of 'punishment' that Kagome would be receiving. He laughed and of course Kikyo didn't get the hint.

She thought, _**"Hmm, it must be an inuyoukai thing. I don't believe I want to know what they are suggesting or thinking about, but the way Sesshomaru smirked earlier I don't think he'll be hurting her as he'd said."**_

AN:**WARNING: LEMON**

It didn't take long for the mated couple find themselves in their room. Sesshomaru quickly slid the door close and made his way to the side their bed. Kagome was so clueless. She didn't understand why she'd be punished for.

He put her down before he started to kiss and lick on the neck. To say that Kagome was confused was an understatement. It wasn't to say that she didn't like it. She did. Oh, she did, indeed.

_**"Um, Sess...Sesshomaru?"**_

_**"Hm?"**_

_**"What are you doing?"**_

She had always enjoyed the things he does to her neck. It made her have goosebumps; the good kind.

He huskily whispered in her ear, _**"I'm punishing you. You are a very very naughty woman, KA-GO-ME."**_

She could feel shivers going down her spine as he whispered his hot breath in her ear.

_**"Oh, kami...what did I do to receive any punishment, my lord-husband...mate?"**_

_**"You reprimanded me in front of Inuyasha and my father. Lucky for you, my lady-mate, IT. TURNS. ME. ON."**_

_**"OH, in that case, I'll punish you for punishing me." **_He growled in approval at her fierceness. After all, that was what started it, in the beginning.

That was all what was said between them before he continued working on her abused, soft, and smooth neck. He kissed his way up her neck until he reached her jawline. He, then, kissed along it until he reached her soft, full lips. He gave her a deep, passionate kiss, then she gasped for air. He took that opportunity to enter her sweet mouth. He tasted every inch of it. He broke it to look at her lustful eyes. He gave her another passionate kiss while he begun untieing her obi to disrobe her.

Kagome also untied his obi. She let it fell on the floor as she put her hands his shoulders to remove his haori. He'd done the same after his fell on the floor. She put her petite, delicate hands on his perfectly sculptured chest. Her butterfly touch sent electricial pulses throughout her mate's body. She also undone the undersash of her mate's hakama that quickly fell on the floor.

Kagome put her sweet mouth on his erected penis. She began suckling on it as if it was a popicle. She thrusted up and down slowly at first, then she went into a quick, steady pace. His taste was absolutely divine. He came several times into her mouth. What she was doing to him was like he was in Nirvanna.

He gently laid her back on their bed. He hovered over her for a few moments before he started to kiss over his mating mark on her neck. He, then, kissed down to her left breast. He grazed his thumb over her pink nipple. It harden at his touch. He started to suckle on her breast as he fondle with the other and vice versa, which earned him a few gasps and moans from her.

He began kissing down her perfectly toned stomach as he gently rubbed on her smooth skin with his strong hands. To Kagome, she was on cloud 9. Her mate was filling her with so much warmth that its was unbearable. And its only the beginning.

Sesshomaru began kissing on her knee and continued down to her inner thigh, where his real torture would began. First, he thrusted one clawed finger inside her. He began pumping at a slow pace. He added another finger, then another. He made her come a few times.

He could smell her sweet, arousal scent. He gave a lick just at the entrance of her clit. Then he went on feasting upon it. Oh, he was in heaven. Her sweet scent and taste was driving him insane.

He moved up on her body as he put his hand on her thigh to raise it. He positioned himself inside her entrance just enough to make it known to her that he was there.

He waited.

She begged.

He waited.

She begged.

He was so enjoying this. Hearing her begging to him to end that sweet torture was like a divine melody that passed through her lips.

He waited once more until he believed that she was punished enough.

He slowly penetrated her. He began thrusting a slow pace at first, then went on to his pace that he knew that would satisfied not only him, but her as well.

By the time, they both came at the same time. Their breathes were heavy and gave deep pants. Their sweaty bodies were the testament of their intense love making. He fell over to his side of the bed facing her. She cuddled up to him and put her arm and leg around him. He had done the same. They laid there in silence until they succumb to their fatigue.

INUYASHA (c) RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

FANFICTION & OCs (c) LADYTARI


	37. The Southern Lord Whereabouts

As the Eastern and Northern Lords and their mates with their hosts were conducting business before the start of the ball, the Southern Lord and his father suddenly appeared in front of the southern gates of the estate.

_**"Father, shouldn't we go through the western entrance as instructed?"**_

_**"No. We need to locate your mother, first."**_

_**"Father, all due respect. Wouldn't this cause suspicion among the guards? I mean, wouldn't be easier to go where we were told in the first place?"**_

_**"Akuokaesu*, listen to me. I located your mother around the southern-western area of the estate."**_

_**"Yes, but..."**_

_**"Alright, how about a comprimise? You go to the instructed entrance and I will locate your mother."**_

Akuokaesu thought about it, but he had a better idea.

_**"How about is, father? You'll wait until I, myself, located mother's whereabouts. After I located her, I'll tell you, telepathically. Besides, if you do come along, who wouldn't say that Sesshomaru won't recognized your scent. I imagine it's still the same even after returning from the Underworld as per your instruction before your pathetic demise."**_

_**"Watch your tongue, whelp! I am your father,"**_ snarled Naraku.

With a bored face expression, Akuokaesu said,_** "Yes, indeed, you are my father, but like I said before I was the one who brought you from hell with Tetsusaiga and I won't hesitate to drag your sorry ass back there. After all, I would had thought that I would want to witness your foes bowing down to me and begging for mercy before killing them and all who they love and care for."**_

Naraka narrowed his eyes at his son. _**"You mean to tell me that you would had brought me back from the Underworld even if I didn't instructed you to do so."**_

_**"Yes, father, that's what I am saying."**_

_**"Fine. I, Naraku, will do you what you say."**_

_**"Now, better shakeshift yourself so that no one could recognize you. Also you will be called..."**_

_**"Akunokeshin*."**_

_**"Very well. Now let's go. We don't want our host keep waiting for us, now can't we?"**_

**_"Perhaps not." _**They both laughted darkly.

They appeared at the Western gates, where an inuyoukai guard yelled, _**"Who goes there? State your business!"**_

_**"I am the Southern Lord, Akuokaesu with my Lord Father, Akunokeshin. We are here for tonight's ball."**_

The gate guardian starred at them for a moment and then said, _**"Very well. Open the gates! One of the guards will escort you to the palace."**_

As the gate opened, the gate guardian flared his aura to Jaken, who was already there when the guard escorted them to the entrance of the palace.

The guard said as he bowed, _**"Master Jaken, this is the Southern Lord, Akuokaesu, and his Lord Father, Akunokeshin."**_

_**"Milords, will you please follow me?"**_

The duo followed Jaken to the study, where Sesshomaru, Kagome, and the other Lords and Ladies. Jaken knocked. They overheard some laughter from inside the study and then a 'Come in'. Jaken and the duo enter into the said study.

_**"Milords and Miladies, forgive me for disturbing you, but the Southern Lord and his Lord Father has finally arrived."**_

Sesshomaru stood up and helped Kagome up from her cushion, while the others were starring at the newcomer.

Sesshomaru said with an indifferent tone of voice, _**"You are late. We'd already discuss many things about our lands."**_

_**"Forgive us, for being so late. I am new to this sort of thing. I just became lord for not very long ago. So, if you will, be patient with me and forgive our late arrival, Lord Sesshomaru."**_

Sesshomaru starred down into his soul as if he was searching for something.

Silence.

Then Kagome broke in silence when cleared her throat.

Sesshomaru said, _**"Very well. I don't appreciate late arrivals especially when business needs to be conducted. Just don't let it happen again whenever I am hosting the Annual Ball."**_

Kagome said,_** "Please come and have a seat with us while we brief you on our business to you after of course you tell us about what's been happening in the Southern Lands."**_

Sesshomaru and Kagome sat down their previous spots as the duo took the available cushions.

Sesshomaru said, _**"Before you begin, introductions are needed. As you know I am Sesshomaru and this is my mate, Kagome. My Lady Mother, Inukimi."**_

While Sesshomaru called Kagome and his mother's names, both of them inclined their heads. Sesshomaru continued on introducing the duo to the Northern and Eastern Lords and Ladies. They, too, inclined their heads as their names were called.

Afterwards...

_**"I am called, Akuokaesu and this is my Lord Father, Akunokeshin. It's a pleasure to finally meet you all. Now, because I am the new LOrd of the South. I hadn't have an opportunity to review my subjects reports on things. Unfortunately, I had to get raid of the remaining rebels, which is one of the reasons why we were late. I am afraid that's all I could say what was happening around my lands."**_

While Akuokaesu gave his small speech, Kagome was getting a very bad vibe from them. It was odd because something about the duo look and sound oddly familiar to her. She just couldn't pin-point when or where she may had encounter them before. She shrugged inwardly.

Sesshomaru and the rest of the Cardinal Lords gave the duo a brief summary about the news and such about their own lands.

Then, Jaken came in to announce that it was time to go to the ball.

INUYASHA (c) RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

FANFICTION & OCs (c) LADYTARI


	38. It Commences

The Cardinal Lords and Ladies were heading for the ballroom, where the event was being held in the palace. Jaken was there already to announce their arrival to the nobles.

There was a balcony, where one could oversee everybody in the crowd. The ballroom was decorated with many floral essences and colorful Japanese lanterns. The balcony was a story high from the first floor. The rails of the stairs were decorate with vines with blossoms. It gives an appeal of Spring, the season of rebirth (i.e. new beginnings). The music that was playing was soothing and relaxing. There were 5 sets of each drum: Odaiko, kotsuzumi, and otsuzumi. Five sets of each stringed instrument: koto, shamisen, and biwa. Also five sets of each flute: shakuhachi, nokan, takebue, and shinobue. Needless to say that it was some orchestra.

Sesshomaru thought, **_"Inuhime and mother did a wonderful job. If only Inuhime was awake from her slumber to enjoy her hard work."_**

Yes, mother had it done, but knowing his twin. She had it all designed and planned out as mother made sure it was done in time for the event. He knew that she would be proud.

Jaken gave a silent signal to one of the Odaiko drummers to drum one hard beat sound to signal for everyone to stop any and/or all sound.

After he gave a signal for everyone to be quiet. He walked up the top step of the balcony stairs. He cleared his throat and spoke as loud as he could to announce the arrival.

**_"Milords and Miladies. The Lord of the Southern Lands, Akuokaesu, and his Lord Father, Akunokeshin."_**

Akuokaesu was wearing a black kimono with a big spider embroider in fine white silk thread. The kimono has a spider on the dragon, but one must really had to look in order to recognize it. However, Akunokeshin's kimono was purple with a spider in it's web embroider in fine black silk thread. They were kumoyoukai*, after all. So having a spider or anything related to a spider wasn't all that suspicious because the other lords display what youkai heritage that they were representing.

**_"The Lord of the Eastern Lands, Kouga, with his lady-to-be, Princess Ayame of the Northern Ookami Tribe."_**

Kouga wore a blue kimono with a wolf embroider on its back in fine white silk thread. Ayame wore a white kimono also with a wolf on it's back in fine blue silk thread.

**_"The Lord of the Northern Lands, Ryutansei, with his mate, Joseiryuu."_**

Ryutansei wore a green kimono with a dragon embroider in fine yellow silk thread. Joseiryuu wore a yellow kimono also with a dragon embroider, but it was embroider in fine green silk thread.

**_"Last, but by all means certainly not least, our hosts of this evening, the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru and Kagome, with his Lady Mother, Inukimi." _**

Sesshomaru wore a red kimono with his true form on the back in fine white silk thread. Kagome, on the other hand, wore a white kimono that had Inuhime's true form instead of Sesshomaru's true form embroider in fine red silk thread. It also had cherry blossoms falling around the huge dog that was embroider in fine pink silk thread. Inukimi wore a blue kimono with her true form in fine pink silk thread. It, too, had cherry blossoms swirling around her true form also in fine pink silk thread.

When Kagome first saw how many demons were there, she suddenly had a foreboding feeling. Especially, she saw the youkai women glaring at her. She thought, "If stares could kill, I certainly be one dead miko."

Sesshomaru could also feel the glares that Kagome was receiving. He could also hear random mummers.

**_"...couldn't believe the Lady Mother accepted a filthy human."_**

**_"...she could be easily defeated..."_**

**_"...she could cause the West to fall..."_**

**_"...I will kill that bitch when the competition..."_**

Sesshomaru's eyes were flickering, to and fro, red and golden-yellow. He thanked the Kamis that Kagome didn't have superior hearing. He knew that she was a nervous wreck. All he could do was giving her a reassuring squeeze while he was holding her hand. Kagome looked up at him and gave her best smiles as if she was saying, 'I am fine,' which could be further from the truth. She knew that he knew of her anxiety.

Suddenly, Kagome felt a few calming presence. She saw her friends. Sesshomaru was leading her to them knowing that she needs a support system. Kagome couldn't help, but cry with a smile on her face.

**_"Oh Kami, Sango and Miroku. How I missed you so much?"_**

**_"Well, we missed you, too, Kagome," _**said Sango.

**_"But how? When? Oh, who cares! I am just so happy that you are here." _**They laughed in unison.

**_"Um...where's Shippo? Rin?"_**

**_"Oh, they are with the other lord's pups in a playroom."_**

**_"Um, where's Lady Inuhime,"_** asked Miroku.

Suddenly Kagome's smile disappeared.

Sango asked worryingly, **_"What happened, Kagome?"_**

**_"She's in a coma."_** She saw that look that said 'what's that?' **_"A coma is a condition that a person goes through if one has a severe head injury, but Inuhime's coma isn't from any physical injury. It's from a blood curse."_**

**_"A blood curse,"_** asked Miroku as if what he was hearing was his imagination, but needed a confirmation. His face went pale when he'd said it.

**_"Yes. Why?"_**

**_"Because a blood curse is worst of all curses. If one has such a curse, it could possibly be handed down to her next generation, but it depends on the motive of the sorcerer. Unfortunately, all blood curses ended up being fatal."_**

**_"Like your Kazaana."_**

**_"Yes, much like that, but that curse was unpredictable. It could had sucked me up as soon as I received it after my father succumb to it, but obviously it didn't. Kagome, I would like to see Inuhime, if I may."_**

**_"Um...ok. Let me tell, Sesshomaru."_**

Kagome looked around to see where Sesshomaru was at. She found him talking to some minor lord. She walked to him waiting for an opportunity to talk.

**_"Lord mate, Miroku wants to see Inuhime because I told him about the blood curse. So I am going to take him to her room. I'll be return in a moment."_**

He gave her a slight nod. He watched her go with her friends upstairs.

**_"So, that was your mate,"_** stated the minor lord.

**_"What do you mean by 'was'?"_**

**_"Milord, you know as well as I do that a human won't be able to survive the duel."_**

**_"Hm."_**

Then an inuyoukai woman walked up to them while Inukimi also made an appearance. That said female wore a red kimono that had true form embroider with fine white silk thread. She had red hair and green eyes. She was a little taller than Kagome. She walked with hips moved from side to side like would entice Sesshomaru. Whatever! Her walk made other males looked at her. She figured that Sesshomaru would be no different.

Sesshomaru inwardly growled at her. He would admit that she was beautiful, but she was no Kagome.

**_"Milord, do you remember my daughter, Akira?"_**

**_"Hm."_**

**_"Oh Sesshy-poo, I had been waiting to see you since the last ball,"_** Akira* said as she put her hand on Sesshomaru's chest."

**_"Remove your hand off of my person,"_** Sesshomaru demanded icily.

**_"Oh, Sesshy-poo..."_**

**_"You heard my son, Akira. It will be your best interest to do what he says or you will lost your hand. Your father won't be able to save you either."_**

Akira quickly remove her hand off his chest.

**_"Well, I guess I could wait until I defeat your weak human mate."_**

Akira and her father walked away. She again walked with her hips moving from side to side.

**_"My son, should we tell them about Kagome? I know she's currently sealing your powers."_**

**_"No, Kagome knows what she's doing. Besides_**...*dark smirk formed on his face*...i**_t wouldn't bother one bit if she purified that bitch and her power hungry bastard of a father."_** Inukimi also smirked darkly.

**_"You're right, son. I would love to see the look on their faces when Kagome will reveal who she really is."_**

They both chuckled.

Meanwhile Kagome, Sango, Kirara, and Miroku arrived at the entrance of Inuhime's rooms.

**_"Well, here we are, you guys."_**

They walked in her rooms and they were surprise to see who was inside.

Sango said, **_"Inu...Inuyasha, is that really you?"_**

**_"Keh, who else would it be,"_** he said with a smirk.

Kagome said, **_"Oh, I, uh, forgot to tell you that Inuyasha, Kikyo, and InuTaisho were resurrected from the dead."_**

**_"Kagome, how,"_** asked Miroku.

_**"How you asked? Inuhime brought us back from the dead. I don't know how either. So don't ask? We all don't,"**_ said Inuyasha.

**_"I see the same old grumpy Inuyasha. It's really great to see you alive again,"_** said Miroku.

**_"But how's Kikyo here? I mean, should she be in Kagome's soul,"_** asked Sango.

Kikyo answered, **_"The Kami are very powerful, if they want to separate a soul from a soul then we could; would. The best part is that I am my own person, now. It was thanks to Inuhime. She gave us a new body for our souls to be in. I am pure flesh and bone; not made from graveyard soil and clay. We are living breathing people again."_**

**_"Of course, Inuhime shouldn't get all the credit Kikyo. Amaterasu and Izanami also had a part,"_** said InuTaisho.

Sango, Kirara, and Miroku were surprise. Well the word surprise isn't a word to describe it. I mean not only Kikyo, Inuyasha, but also the legendary Dog General, himself. It was one thing to hear that InuTaisho, Kikyo, and Inuyasha were alive again. It's another thing to see them with your own eyes. There they were standing in front of them. Miroku shook himself off of his shock.

**_"It's an honor to meet you, my lord."_**

Sango said the same as Kirara walked up to him, jumped on him, and then purred in happiness.

InuTaisho chuckled and said merrily, **_"It's like-wise. I am glad to see you still alive old friend. It has been a very long time, hasn't it?"_**

Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha looked at him in confusion. He chuckled again. "**_Kirara was the great priestess, Midoriko's partner, when she was alive. Is that right, Kirara?" _**The nekoyoukai meowed in agreement.

**_"Wow, Kirara! I didn't know that was you,"_** said Sango.

InuTaisho cleared his throat and asked, **_"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the ball? Especially you, Kagome. Does Sesshomaru know that you are here?"_**

**_"Yes, he does, Inupapa. Um...Miroku wanted to see Inuhime because I'd told him about the blood curse."_**

**_"Oh, yes, I almost forgot about it with all the excitement. Where's she at?"_**

**_"She's in her bedchambers. Come,"_** said InuTaisho.

They followed InuTaisho inside of Inuhime's bedchambers. When they saw her, they were speechless. It was really the first time either of them, except for Kagome, had seen her. InuTaisho couldn't believe what he was seeing. He knew that she was laying down as if she were asleep, but appeared as thought she were dead. She was pale as a ghost and her lips were blue like she'd been in freezing weather, which demons like them don't freeze and anything of the sort.

**_"Dad, are you alright?"_**

**_"Yes, son, I am. It's just hard to believe that some curse could bring her down as if she were a lower level demon."_**

**_"What do you mean, my lord," _**asked Miroku.

**_"Well, full-fledged demons, such as her, are tolerant against all kinds of magic; dark or light, it doesn't matter. A top of that, she's a miko."_**

All of their eyes widen, except for Kirara's and Kagome's eyes.

**_"I didn't know a youkai could have any sort of reiki."_**

**_"Yes, a youkai could have reiki, but that one must not have no dark intention on any human, youkai, or hanyou. It's also rare for any kind of demon to have all, but youki powers. It's really hard to explain. It's all a mystery. No one knows; not even Bokusenou had no clue how a youkai could even have reiki. He heard it of course, but never could understand how. He said to me once that it depends on the very soul of the youkai. Inuhime is definitely has a pure soul, but when someone does something that not right in the eyes of the Kami. She would take action quickly and fiercely even if it was against her own person. Her retaliation against her mother was a testament to it."_**

**_"Umm, I need to return to the ball; so take your time, Miroku. Sango are you coming?"_**

**_"Uh, yes, Kagome."_**

With that said Sango and Kagome return to the ball.

INUYASHA (c) RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

FANFICTION & OCs (c) LADYTARI


	39. The Challenge

In Inuhime's bedchambers, Miroku was hesitant to approach Inuhime. Simply because InuTaisho was near. InuTaisho could sense the hesitation from the monk. With good reason, too. His fatherly instincts was then in overdrive. Only family could get near Inuhime, unless he and his beast knew that the monk had no ill intent towards his daughter.

He sighed and decided to put the monk's nerves at ease.

**_"Monk, I know you don't have any ill intent against my daughter. You have my permission to go near."_**

Miroku let out a deep breathe that he wasn't even aware that one had been withholding. That was just what a daiyoukai could do until you are 100% certain that he would know that there were no prejudice and anything that could bring death in one's wake. Yes, Miroku, then, knew that he knew that he won't do any harm to his pup; adult she may be, but she was his pup nevertheless.

**_"Thank you, my lord."_**

InuTaisho gave a slight nod. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes because he knew that his father was toying with Miroku, but in some ways, he didn't blame Miroku for his hesitation. His father's appearance just screams respect and fear.

Miroku then walked up to Inuhime's bed. He noticed something odd. He knew that she was a coma, but he couldn't sense her soul at all. He only sense...could it be?

**_"I don't feel or sense her presence."_**

InuTaisho and Inuyasha quirked their left brow. Miroku knew that he had to explain something rather complicated because even he had no idea, but he heard of such things.

**_"In my studies as a Buddhist monk, I had come across some unbelievable claims what a person could do...spiritually. I had read that some people could remove themselves from their bodily vessels. Its like a could sense only a very little of her essence. It faint, but it's there. May I?"_**

"May you what, monk?

Miroku gulped.

**_"May I examine her body? I want to see if there's any spiritual abnormalities."  
_**  
InuTaisho starred at him hard like he was searching for something, but Inuyasha decided to help his lecherous friend. He knew that the monk won't do anything inappropriate. I mean he had done anything like that to any woman, excluding Sango.

**_"Dad, he's not going to do anything bad. Besides if he does I will kick his lecherous ass."  
_**  
His father chuckled at that and he nodded his head to answer his question. Miroku first examine her face. He pulled the silken sheet off of her and used his aura to sense any dark imprints as he closed his eyes while concentrating. Then after several minutes he found what he was found what he looking for as he snapped his eyes open.

Now the problem is that his desire to look at whatever he felt was on the side of her stomach. He looked up at InuTaisho, then to Inuyasha.

For his impatience, Inuyasha yelled, **_"Well?! Did you find whatever you are looking for?!"_**

"Yes, I did, my friend," Miroku said in a calm tone.

**_"Feh! What's the problem then?"_**

"The problem is, Inuyasha, that I have to take off her kimono to see it."

"So what?!"

Miroku rolled his eyes as InuTaisho spoke up. **_"I believe our monk-friend is saying that whatever he found and what he wanted to see is underneath her kimono, therefore, he would have to disrobe her. I can understand his predicament because he is a mated male. To undress a female, who I might add, isn't his mate. Obviously, he has honor; not just for himself, but to his mate. Thus it would be inappropriate. On top of that you and I are here."_**

"Keh! That didn't stop him before!"

"Inuyasha, back then, I was unmarried with no children. NOW, I AM MARRIED WITH CHILDREN."

"And?"

"Which means, my son, that a mated male would be disgraced if he did the deed. Especially if that male was got caught by his female."  
  
InuTaisho voice sounded sadden and full of regret. Yes, he did that disgraceful act. Yes, he loved Izayoi. Yes, he loved and cared about Inukimi, but that wasn't the point. To Inuyoukai, once you mated with a female you stayed by that female. Inuyoukai were notoriously monogamists. It was unheard of to be unfaithful to your mate, no matter how or why they mated. One must never stray, but then why he strayed. It was because of what happened to Inuhime. The way his mate treated their daughter was unacceptable, but that was only an excuse or was it? In inuyoukai society, if ever a female refused to take care of said alpha's pup or pups, then the male has every right to stray or kill the female especially if the female wanted to kill them. Yes, he was in an unique and dire predicament because being a lord was such a pain-in-the-ass sometimes because of the politics, if he were a commoner there wouldn't be any good or bad consequences whatsoever. Then there was his son and heir, one reason he couldn't just killed the bitch and another logical reason was the act of trying to kill their other pup was a complete turn-off. Yes, what an unique, unusual, but dire predicament, that he was situated then.

Inuyasha knew why his voice sounded sad and full of regret. He knew how his father felt because at one time; he was in a similar situation. The only difference was that he wasn't mated, yet. Also that he was in love with two very different women, Kikyo and Kagome. Although, Kagome might had been Kikyo's reincarnation.

Inuyasha thought, **_"Maybe that's why I loved Kagome, then, because she was Kikyo's reincarnation. Damn! I was such an ass, then. Before I died, I was going to mate her. Despite the fact that I loved...no love her like a sister. I guess it was out of obligation." _**

Miroku said, **_"Even if I wasn't caught and ALONE, as innocent as it may be, my heart will be heavy and I will have a guilty conscience."_**

"Feh, just get to the point already!"

"My point is that I don't feel comfortable disrobing her. The only woman I had seen in the nude is Sango, ever since we got married and I want it to stay that way."

"Oh. I guess I understand."

"Think about this way, my son, you wouldn't want another male see what is yours, now would you?"

"HELL NO! NO MALE WILL NEVER SEE WHAT IS MINE, EVER!"

"That's great to hear, but what if YOU were the one who was disrobing a female other than the female you'd chosen to be your mate."

"Oh, but I won't do that to Kikyo ever. Now I understand your point of view, Miroku. I don't blame you either."

"This is very delicate situation. You must investigate whatever you found, yet the only way to do so is to have another like yourself or a miko. Perhaps, Kikyo could assist you, hmm," said InuTaisho.**__**

"I'd never thought about that. Where's Kikyo anyways?"

Kikyo said as the trio looked shocked, **_"I am still here, monk. I'd never have left. All three of you were so focus on Inuhime that you hadn't even notice me."_**

"Keh, why you never spoken up before now?"

"I am sorry, but I hate to interrupt a conversation. Also, Inuyasha, it's really good to know that you are still loyal to me, despite of everything that happened between us in our last life as ourselves."

"Keh, I'd learn my lesson on that. Never again will I get involve with two women."

All of them laughed at that. Kikyo said, **_"Well, monk, let's finish your investigation."  
_**  
Kikyo went to the other side of the bed and sat down. She used to same method that Miroku used and then she found what Miroku was searching for.

"**_Is this the spot, monk,"_** asked Kikyo while she was touching the spot.

**_"Yes, that's the spot."_**

"Alright then, all three of you turn around."  
  
They turned around before Kikyo partially disrobe Inuhime. She saw the spot on the side of her stomach.

**_"That's odd,"_** Kikyo said as she covered Inuhime's chest with her night kimono and her waist with the silken sheet.

All three in unison said as they turned back around, **_"What's odd?"_**

"Youkai don't receive scars after healing from an injury, correct?"

Father and son nodded. **_"Then why does she have one on her stomach?"_**

-  
Meanwhile, at the ball, Kagome and Sango made their way to Sesshomaru and his mother.

**_"Kagome, I don't think I should go..."_**

"Sango, they won't bite. Besides I want to introduce you to his mom. You are my sister and I want you to be here for support and among other things."

"Ok."

They finally reach Sesshomaru and his mother.

**_"Lady Mother, I want to introduce you to my sister, Sango."  
_**  
Inukimi looked at Sango and took in her scent.

**_"Kagome, how can she be your sister if you don't have a similar scent?"_**

"Well, even though, she isn't related by blood, but we treat each other like we are sisters. We'd been through a lot together. So I guess we adopted each other to be sisters."

Inukimi nodded and thought, **_"Her scent is awfully familiar, though. Hmm, it's similar to that boy, who traveled with my son for a while. I wonder."_**

"Sango, do you happen to have a brother?"

"Yes, Lady Mother, I do."  
  
Sesshomaru knew where this conversation was heading. So, he spoke up, **_"Mother, she's Kohaku's older sister."_**

He turned to his mate and asked, "Did you found out why the monk wanted to see Inuhime for?"

"Oh, he wanted to know what kind of blood curse, that Inuhime's currently suffering from. I know that we already know that it's fatal and there's no way to reverse it on our part. Miroku knows a lot of curses since he once suffered from one called Kazaana. He's also has wisdom on many things, even though he's young."

"**_I agree, mate. Despite of his age, he does have wisdom for a human."_**

"Now, my son, we must move on to THE EVENT?"

"What event?"

"Well, the first event is that all the Great Lords share anything of great importance. It's mostly for the Royal Counsel. To see if they would approve of whatever it may be. Of course, they could grip all they want to, but in reality, they couldn't do a thing about it. The second one is basically your mate's, if he weren't mated, would sit on the throne while women flaunt themselves to get his attention. Now, since that won't be the case, we would go to dinner. Oh I almost forgot. The females would fight to get his attention, after they flaunt themselves like idiots, until the last female left standing. Of course, if he were already betroth or mated to someone, then the strongest female will challenge his fiancee for the right to mate. The challenge will come after dinner. Sometimes, one of the Great Lords would have it before or during dinner. I, for one, don't like violence during dinner or whenever I eat."

Sango spoke up, **_"Oh, Kagome! Why you never told me that?"_**

Kagome laughed nervously, **_"Well, Sango, I forgot."_**

"How in seven hells have you forgotten about that? Geez, Kagome...*she sighed*...**_Kagome, I don't want to lose you. I mean, after we'd been through, you still..."_**

Kagome interrupted her. **_"Sango, don't worry about me."_**

"How can I not? Other than Miroku, my children, and my brother..."

"Sango, I must do this or they will think that I will make Sesshomaru weak. You once told me that in order to survive in the demon society, one must be strong or they will devour you. It's their instinct to find the strongest mate to mate with."

"But, Kagome..."

"No buts, Sango. Do you believe in me?"  
  
Sango sighed. **_"Yes, I believe in you, Kagome. I just afraid that I will lose you."_**

"Well, don't be because I will win. Nobody and I mean, nobody will take my mate away from me," Kagome said with a ferocious tone that made chills go down Sango, Sesshomaru and his mother's spine.

**_"Well, you sound very determine, Kagome. You know that Miroku and I will support you and cheer you on."_**

"I know and thank you."

Sesshomaru spoke up, **_"You know, my lady-mate, she won't be the only one."_**

"You mean you will support me...*Sesshomaru quirked his eye brow*...**_duh, of course you will. Man, I feel like a baka."_**

"Mate, if I wanted to mate with one of those bitches, I would had done it a long time ago. NO, YOU ARE NO BAKA, EITHER."

"Kagome, I, too, will support you. I, honestly, don't like those power hungry, gold-digging bitches."  
  
All Kagome could do was giving her best big smiles, that Sesshomaru loved so much. He gave her a passionate-filled kiss that made all of females, especially Akira, glared at Kagome. Of course, Kagome, felt this, but she doesn't care. She has confidence in herself then she did before she return to her birth era after the fall of Naraku.

Akuokaesu was sitting at his table. He was so bored. He really wished he could just killed Sesshomaru and all of their other enemies, but if one wanted superior power; one must to be patient until the right time to strike. Now wasn't one of those times. He turned to his father, who was looking like he was bored as hell.

_**"Father, don't you think it's time to find mother?"  
**_  
Akunokeshin smirked and said, _**"It's not time, yet, but it's very close. By the way, son, are you going to announce that you are searching for a mate?"  
**_  
Akuokaesu rolled his eyes. _**"No, why?"**_

"Because even you must have a strong demoness on your arm. I have your mother. She's very strong."

"The only person who I want as a mate is Kagome. She's very strong. She was strong enough to kill you with the Jewel, that, Father, is enough for me."

"Son, don't you realized that you must challenge Sesshomaru for his mate?"

"Father, I know that. I am not a baka."

"Son, I must warn you that Sesshomaru is a strong warrior. He won't just laid down and die. I should know I was there. Furthermore, why don't you just kidnap and rape her?"

"Father, I am not like you. I rather do things the right way. I really don't like the idea of forcing a woman to bed, but I won't rule that idea out."  
  
Akunokeshin knew exactly where his mate is. He could feel her aura, but it's faint. He doesn't understand why because the curse that was cast upon her was only to weaken her to the extent that she wouldn't be able to fight him. He really hates fighting a woman, especially if said woman is stronger than him. The curse was only half way finished. He must finish it before dawn because it would be reversed, if it wasn't finish in time. He also notice that there were two familiar auras, but that's impossible. Then he felt another aura that was unfamiliar. It was similar to his mate's aura. As soon as those auras disappear it would be time to gather his mate and leave. His son would leave until the end of the ball.

-

Meanwhile on the other side of the ballroom, Inukimi was talking to one the counsel members, who was called Kimiko.

_**"Kimiko, I need to ask a favor."  
**_  
_**"What the great Inukimi need a favor from me?"**_ Inukimi looked at her as if she was saying, 'don't get smart with me.'  
_**"Ok. OK, what do you need?"**_

"I need you to overturn Inuhime's sentence."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Please, Kimiko, you are the one who's second to me."

"What's the sudden change of heart, Inukimi?"

"It wasn't a 'sudden' change of heart. It was a century ago after InuTaisho died."

"Wow, why you never say anything before now? It may be too late."

"I tried, but the counsel members hadn't forgiven her for betrayal. They still believe that she was the reason why InuTaisho fell."

_**"And you think I would do any better. Inukimi**_...*she saw the pleading sorrow in her eyes* *she sighed_***..."I do what I can, but I make no promises."**_

Inukimi instantly hugged her, what made her stiffened a little and then relax as she embrace her in return.

_**"Thank you! Thank you, Kimiko."**_

_**"Like I said before I'll do my best, but it may be too late to reverse the sentence. I will have to do some research and find the transcript that should be in the archives."**_

_**"I know."**_

Inukimi smiled a real smile, which Kimiko hadn't seen in a very long, I mean very long time.

_**"Inukimi, is it time to make THE announcements?"**_

_**"Oh my, yes, it is. I must go then. Thank you, Lady Grandmother."**_

Kimiko chuckled._** "Anything for you, Lady Granddaughter. Now go. The Royal Counsel and the other guests are waiting."**_

With that said, Inukimi went straight to the platform. The music stopped once she got on. Everyone instantly knew that it was time for the announcements and many other things as well.

Inukimi, patiently, waited for everyone to sit down and get comfortable.

_**"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention? On the behalf of the House of the Crescent Moon, I bid you welcome. Please welcome, my son, Lord Sesshomaru to the platform."**_

Inukimi and the guests clapped their hands as Sesshomaru went towards the platform with Kagome in tow. They went behind a satin curtain, where the others were waiting.

_**"About damn time you and bastard showed up. I was getting bored out of my mind."**_

InuTaisho slapped on the back of his head.

Inuyasha yelled_**, "What was that for, dad?!"**_

InuTaisho yelled quietly,_** "Silence, Inuyasha!"**_

_**"Thank you, Inupapa,"**_ Kagome said sweetly.

_**"My pleasure, my daughter. Sesshomaru, knock them dead."**_

Inuyasha mumbled, _**"He might just do that; knowing the bastard."**_

Now it was Kagome that slapped him on the back of his head.

_**"Ow! What for that for, wench?!"**_

_**"Inuyasha, shut up!"**_

_**"Why should I? Just because..."**_

Inuyasha went silent after someone hit him on the top of his head. Perhaps, third time's a charm.

_**"Ow... what was... fine I'll be quiet."**_

Sesshomaru 'hm' and said to them, _**"Don't come out until I call for you." **_

They nodded as he went on the platform. Once the audience saw him, it instantly became dead silent; not even a cricket chirp.

Sesshomaru looked at the audience and said, _**"Thank you for coming. Thank you, mother."**_

Inukimi spoke to him as if he were a pup. _**"You are very welcome, my pup."**_

Sesshomaru glared at his mother as she chuckled and walked off the platform. Kagome snickered behind her hand.

Kagome thought,_** "Who would had thought that youkai mothers like to embarrass their pups as human mothers like to embarrass their children. Youkai and humans are more alike than they thought they were, of course, they would never admit it, though."**_

Sesshomaru knew that Kagome was laughing at him. He smirked and thought, _**"She will pay for that after the ball, but right now..."**_

_**"This Sesshomaru have an announcement to make. He'd, finally, found his mate. To this Sesshomaru, she's the most beautiful woman that he'd ever seen."**_

Sesshomaru smirked and looked at Kagome. He saw that she was blushing. He chuckled inwardly.

_**"Furthermore, his beast and himself believes that she's our equal in every way; from our power to our intelligence, we are one. Please welcome, my mate, Kagome." **_

She gulped. She took a deep breathe before she walked out there.

There were a few people giving applause. The other three Great Lords and their mates or whomever was with them; her friends; and to his displeasure, many males were whistling, but the females were glaring at her, which was to be expected.

Sesshomaru was proud of her because she'd never faltered or showed any discomfort, which to him, it means that she has confidence in herself. And that was a good thing, too.

One of the members of the court shouted, _**"That girl is weak. Are trying to me like your father?"**_

Another member shouted, _**"Inukimi, why, in seven hells, that you let your son mate with...with that?"**_

Inuyasha, Kikyo, InuTaisho, Sango, and Miroku were listening as the members of the court shouted profinities about Izayoi and Kagome. The more they listened; the more angrier they got. Sango and Inukimi looked at Sesshomaru and Kagome. Inukimi knew it was unfair for the counsel to judge Kagome before she could demonstrate her formible power. Sango was worried about Kagome because she knew that her heart could only take so much. Inuyasha and Kikyo were also thinking along those same lines.

Akuokaesu was listening to the chaos that was happening around him. He looked to where his father was sitting, but the chair was empty. He grinned knowing that his father was going to get his mother. He chuckled inwardly.

Sesshomaru was beyond angry. His eyes were turning blood red, that a sign that he was going to transform in any given moment. Kagome's friends: Inuyasha, Kikyo, Miroku, Sango, Kouga, and Ayame were furious. InuTaisho and Inukimi had a need to protect Kagome from them. Even the Lord and Lady of the North were also getting angry at the members of the court.

Kagome, however, was frozen in shock. The movements of her body ceased to move. All except her eyes. Her eyes were looking at the crowd. She noticed that only one of the members wasn't shouting against her. She looked remorseful. The sound seemed like it was on mute. Kagome looked and she saw Inuhime's spirit looking at her. Then suddenly time seemed to stop. It was only her and Inuhime that could walk, talk, or whatever. Kagome found that she could move again. Inuhime walked to her.

_**"My sister, don't be intimidated by the counsel. For they have no say who my brother could mate or not. Of course, they picked that bitch over there."**_

Inuhime pointed to Akira, who was grinning.

_**"Because she'd won the challenge to be Sesshomaru's mate for the past ten years. Yes, she's strong and beautiful, but you are more than that, Kagome."**_

_**"But how do you know who Sesshomaru wants in a mate?"**_

Inuhime laughed until tears started to come.

_**"Ha ha ha! That was so funny that I forgot to laugh."**_

_**"I am...I am so sorry, Kagome, but...I know Sesshomaru. He's an open book to me. Have forgotten that we're twins?"**_

_**"Hm"**_

Inuhime laughed again and said, _**"You have been with my brother far too long. He's starting to rub off on you, which isn't really a bad thing. Anyways I know how much he loves you. Yes, I said, 'love'. You're the only one whomever really caught his eye. His interests. Of course, in the past, he would humor them, but in the end though, he would get extremely bored of them. You, however, will keep him up on his toes. I don't have that much time. So I am going to tell you to kick that bitch, Akira's ass. Also I want to give you something. Consider it a mating gift from me."**_

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes. Inuhime put her hand on her mind's eye, which is between her eyes. Kagome felt power coming into her until it stopped. She opened her eyes.

_**"Inuhime, are you ever going to wake up?"**_

_**"Yes, but it won't be here. Kagome the gift that I'd just given to you is the power of empathy. You can in your mind's eye see through them like their thoughts, feelings, and etc... Also the power of mihatsu-mizen*. It's the opposite of deja vu*. That power will be useful in battle."**_

Inuhime was fading from Kagome's sight.

_**"It seems my time is up, Kagome. Before I completely fade away, there's a secret department in my room. It contains the essense of my son. If Sesshomaru or anyone else who has a great sense of smell. It will help to identify my son. Also when you can, calm Sesshomaru down because he's about transform into his true form. I swear, he needs to lighten up a little."**_

She disappeared as she finished her last sentence. Then the shouting of people arguing returned to her senses and found that she could move again. She was so relieved. She looked up at Sesshomaru. Indeed, he was on his way to transform. She immediately close the gap between them, then she touched his arm to calm him. He looked at her as his eyes went from blood red to golden-yellow. Kagome also felt that her friends were upset and furious of what was happening. They were also upset because of what the counsel said about her. Kagome's aura spread out to her friends in a warm and welcoming way. They instantly calmed down when they looked at her. She gave them a warm and reassuring smile that told them, 'it's alright. I will handle this.'"

She cleared her throat to get their attention, but they were so loud. Sesshomaru roared, _**"Silence! My mate wants to say something and if you know what's good for you, you best listen!"**_

Everyone stopped at once and looked at the couple.

Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru. _**"Thank you, anata."**_

_**"Anything for you, omae."**_ He kissed her forehead.

Kagome cleared her throat once again.

After Sesshomaru roared to tell the opposing guests into silence, Kagome cleared her throat.

_**"I have news for all of you, I am, no way, shape, or form, weak."**_

Akira from the background appeared in front of the counsel and yelled, _**"You have no power coming from your aura. That, in itself means, you are weak, stupid bitch!"**_

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. He wanted to kill the bitch in front of him, but Kagome shook her head and mouthed 'let me take care of her.' He snarled not at Kagome, but to what she said. He knew that Kagome's strong, but still that doesn't give that bitch the right to talk down to her like she was above her. Kagome knew that Sesshomaru was having a hard time to keep himself and his beast under control.

Akira continued on her rant, _**"I'd been Sesshomaru's number one choice for ten long years." **_

Sesshomaru scoffed at that. Kagome said,_** "Are you finished, yet? Your ranting is becoming tiresome."**_

_**"You may be his mate now, but I assure you that I will win!"**_

Kagome rolled her eyes _**"Are you done, now?"**_

Akira gritted her teeth, stomp her way up to the plateform, and then jump on it. She and Kagome were face to face. Sesshomaru called to his guards to remove the bitch, but Kagome put her arm in front of the guard. She looked into his eyes. What the guard saw in his mistress's eyes was fire and death. He gulped and called his men back.

_**"What are you? Stupid, human! Why not have your guards here to protect you? You will need all of them, after all." **_

Kagome looked at her in a face of indifference; a face that only Sesshomaru would be proud of. She rubbed the hem of her kimono's sleeves with her petite fingers.

_**"Are you even listening you stupid little human bitch?"**_

_**"Are you done, yet, Akira?"**_

_**"Bitch how you know my name? I didn't recall introducing myself to you."**_

_**"You're right. You didn't."**_

_**"Then, how you know my name?"**_

_**"A little bird told me."**_ Akira narrowed her eyes at Kagome.

All of the sudden, someone from the cogunsel spoken up, _**"That's enough of this foolishness!" **_When Sesshomaru saw who spoke up, he smirked. He knew that he could always count on her.

The said counsel member walked up onto the platform and got between the females. _**"Lady Akira, would you please shut up and return to your father?! I don't know who you think you are but just because the court, excluding myself, had made you their choice as Sesshomaru's so-called choice. That doesn't mean that you have a right to come near His lordship or his mate. Now leave the plateform or I'll make you leave."**_

_**"And who are you, old hag?"**_

Everyone, except for the humans and Inuyasha, gasped. Kagome and Akira looked around when they heard the other guest gasped. Apparently, Akira doesn't know who she was speaking to. Kagome wisely didn't say anything. The youki aura coming from this woman was huge. It was bigger than Sesshomaru's, InuTaisho's, Inuhime's, or Inukimi's powers.

The said counsel member gave a feral grin to Akira that made Kagome's and Akira's spines shiver.

_**"Well, this 'old hag' as you, Akira, put it, is the matriarch of this house. Therefore it makes me the HEAD of this counsel. Also the great-grandmother of His Lordship. Everyone in this house calls me: Lady Grandmother, formally. Only those I deemed worthy that I'll give them my name."**_

Akira 'hmph' and left to return to her father.

_**"Now, Lady Kagome, we will wait to see how powerful you really are, but until then, Lord Grandson, resume the annoucements."**_

With that said, Sesshomaru reintroduced his father, which made the counsel did a lot of ass-kissing, and finally acknowledged Inuyasha as his brother, who was shocked because he'd never expected that from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, who never one to explain himself, said that he was going to do that even if he hadn't died. Inuyasha was now a lord. Lord of what; he don't even have a clue. InuTaisho was proud of Sesshomaru. Inukimi even made a public apology to Inuhime knowing that she made a promise to her that she made on the night of the ball. She officially announced that she wanted to reverse the sentence, but that made a fuss. The counsel called her a traitor and among other things that shouldn't be said, which made InuTaisho and Inukimi really angry. When they pulsed their auras, they counsel back down and said that they would discuss it another time. Eventually, the other Cardinal Lords made their announcements; all except for one: Akuokaesu, the Lord of the South. No one seemed to notice that Akuokaesu's father, Akunokeshin, wasn't in sight.

Then, it was time for dinner. The Cardinal Lords with their mates and pups ate at a huge decorated table. It seemed like it was two football fields. The dinner reminded Kagome, when she was in her birth era, because whenever Christmas came around all of her kin would gather together and celebrate. Celebrate what? Well simply being together with those you love and care for all of your life and be thankful for what you have and so forth.

Kagome thought, _**"Oh Kami, I missed my family on the other side of the well. This reminds me so much of Christmas. Speaking of Christmas, it's around the corner. I wonder if Sesshomaru would like to meet my mom, grandpa, and my little pain-in-the-butt brother." **_Kagome felt a lone tear falling down. She, instantly, wipe it off before anyone noticed her salty tears, but of course, Sesshomaru noticed. He thought,_** "Hm. After I punish her for laughing at me earlier, I will ask why she was crying during dinner." **_

As soon as everything seemed to settle down, two counsel members, including one who the counsel and everyone else called Lady Grandmother, came to announce something to the Cardinal Lords, specifically, to Sesshomaru and Kagome.

Lady Grandmother said, _**"Pardon me, milords and miladies, we have two announcements to make. One well actually both regards to the challenging the right to mate..."**_

The other counselor member rolled his eyes and interrupted Lady Grandmother,_** "Lady Kagome, Lady Akira has issued a challenge for Lord Sesshomaru. Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Akuokaesu has also issued a challenge for Lady Kagome. Both challenges are for the right to mate."**_

Lady Grandmother interrupted, _**"Therefore after you eat both of you must prepare in your rooms: be dressed in proper fighting attire and meet your challengers in the dojo, where we will be waiting. You have an hour to dress and prepare yourselves. Good luck, the both of you."**_

After the mate couple finished eating, they were in their rooms, getting ready for the challenge. Strangely enough, Kagome's fighting attire was already out. Nanami was there waiting for her.

**_"Nanami what's this," Kagome asked as she was pointing at the outfit._**

**_"It's your fighting attire, milady."_**

**_"Nanami, please call me by my name. I am not a lady. I am Kagome. Ka-go-me."_**

**_"But my lady, I am not allow to be informal. Also you are a lady because you mated with His lordship. Now, come here and I'll help you put it on."_**

After she put it on, she looked at her reflection in her mirror.

**_"Oh my Kami, is this a fighting attire?"_**

**_"Yes, my lady."_**

**_"Don't you think this is a little provocative?"_**

Never once in her nineteen years, that she wore something like this. She never wore a bikini for Kami's sake.

**_"I don't think that my mate will approve of this. He doesn't like it when other males look at me in a proper kimono. Much less, me wearing whatever this is."_**

Nanami chuckled. **_"My lady, it matters not, what he thinks, whats, or whatever it may be. Right now, you are fair game for every male in this palace. Yes, you, too, are mated, but the counsel or your challenger doesn't see it that way, for now anyway. That's why, you must show everyone here that you aren't a push-over. They don't respect you or your power. They believe that you are a pathetic little human."_**

Suddenly Inukimi and Kimiko made an appearance in her rooms.

Inukimi said, **_"What Nanami says is correct, Kagome. They don't know who and what you are since you hid your miko aura to make other youkai around comfortable. I know your powerful because of I'd seen of my own foresight before the battle with that vile hanyou, Naraku."_**

Kimiko added, **_"Besides my dear, our Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't pick a mate that couldn't defend herself and how ever many pups you two will procreate."_**

**_"You are not disapproving of this,"_** Kagome said as she pointed at her fighting outfit.

Inukimi smirked, **_"My dear daughter, this kimono you are currently wearing only reminds Sesshomaru and his beast what he's fighting for and/or wanting to keep for all time. Not only that, it's also for entertainment such as fighting competitions that the four lords of these lands throw every once and a while."_**

**_"Oh. Where's Sesshomaru? I thought he would be here with me."_**

**_"He's with his father and Inuyasha. He isn't allowed to see you before the challenge. That's just what the rules say," _**said Kimiko.

**_"I bet he doesn't have to wear something as provocative as this one," _**Kagome grumbled.

The elder woman smirked and said, **_"Oh, you'll see, my dear. I believe you'll be surprised. I believe it's time to go to the dojo."_**

Meanwhile, in Sesshomaru's rooms, The Youkai Lord was getting ready for his challenge for his mate.

He growled in rage as he trashed the room.

**_"Now, now, my boy, don't get annoyed,"_** said InuTaisho.

**_"I am not annoyed. I am furious. How dare that pathetic lord believes he would take MY MATE from me!"_**

**_"Sesshomaru, keep yourself and your beast calm. Stop tearing up your room! Your acting like a pup!"_**

**_"Keh, you better listen to pops or you'll lose Kagome for good."_**

**_"Stay out of this half-breed! This Sesshomaru is NOT in the mood for your mouth!"_**

Sesshomaru was pacing up and down in his room. Inuyasha just couldn't keep his big mouth shut.

**_"Are you afraid? Afraid that you would actually loose to that Lord."_**

Sesshomaru growled. In a blink of an eye, Sesshomaru had Inuyasha up against the wall.

**_"This Sesshomaru fears nothing or no one!"_**

InuTaisho sighed and calmly said, **_"Son, must you save this deadly energy on the challenger and not on your brother."_**

**_"HALF BROTHER,"_** Sesshomaru and Inuyasha yelled in unison.

**_"Your brothers, nevertheless. Now Sesshomaru put Inuyasha down!"_**

Sesshomaru obeyed his father as Inuyasha instinctly rubbed his throat. As usual, he won't keep his mouth shut, but this time he didn't say something stupid.

**_"Are you afraid for Kagome?"_**

Sesshomaru stared at him as their father gave him a warning growl.

**_"Yes and no,"_** he confided.

Both father and brother...half-brother were shock to this revelation.

_**"Explain it to us, my son."**_

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha and said, **_"This will NOT leave this room or your dead, half breed!"_**

**_"Feh, whatever! Just spill will ya!"_**

Never once in either Inuyasha lives that he would have thought that Sesshomaru would confide in him or their father.

**_"Go on, son. We give you our word that whatever you'll say won't leave this room."_**

Sesshomaru sighed in irritation because never in his long life had he ever confided in anyone; not even his mother or Kagome.

**_"Yes because that bitch is a formidable fighter. No because I believe that Kagome will win this challenge. I know she's strong, but she'd never been through something like this before...alone with no one to help."_**

Inuyasha nodded in agreement because as long as he'd known Kagome that she'd never fought for herself, which made him a little worried about his best friend and sister-in-law.

**_"Has Inuhime taught Kagome anything before she went into a coma,"_** asked InuTaisho.

Sesshomaru shook his head and said, **_"As far as I know, she didn't. Why?"_**

**_"Damn!"_**

**_"Why, pops?"_**

**_"Because your sister's quite a fighter."_**

Suddenly Jaken knocked before he went into his lord's room until he heard an 'enter'. He walked in and announced that it was time to go to the dojo.

All three inus sighed.

As they left for the dojo, Jaken saw a death in his lord's eyes, which made his spine shiver in fright. Jaken thought, **_"That Lord of the South will regret challenging my lord for his Lady Kagome."_** Then he said out loud, **_"Wait for me, milord!"_**

**_INUYASHA (c) RUMIKO TAKAHASHI_**

**_FANFICTION & OCs (c) LADYTARI_**


End file.
